The Chosen Four
by DaBillmann
Summary: When Buffy Summers moved to town, best friends Santana, Bill and Quinn had no idea how much their lives would change. They gained another best friend, and Santana and Buffy fell in love. But, all the great love stories are tragic, and this one doesn't really start until after one of them dies. In every generation, there is a Chosen One. In THIS generation, there are a Chosen Four.
1. Prologue

A/N; And you say "But Bill, you have five stories going already! What's with another one?" What can I say? My muse goes where it goes, and right now, it is telling me to start this story. I swear, I have not abandoned any of my others. Not sure how fast updates will be with this one or any of the others.

A/N2: A Buffy/Glee crossover based on the plotline for the game my friend Jeff used in his Buffy The Vampire Slayer Roleplaying Game, but with a lot of my own twists. Rating this one M for violence, sexual content, femslash, spanking references and possible "on screen spanking". If any of those things offends you please don't read.

A/N3: Story is AU. Santana, Quinn and any other Glee characters i use live in Sunnydale California instead of Lima Ohio. Quinn's name is Quinn Lucille Fabray in this story. Since she got into an ivy league college on Glee, I am making her kind of a brain in this story, though not a nerd. She's still a cheerleader, but, not one of the popular crowd like Santana. Oh, and Russell and Judy Fabray are much better parents in this story than on the show. For the prologue, I'm using several elements I used in the first chapter of Fabrittanill: How I Met Your Mothers.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Glee. That honor goes to their respective creators. I only own any OC's in this story. I make no money off of this.**

 **The Chosen Four**

 **By DaBillmann**

 **Prologue:**

Quinn Fabray was both excited and nervous. It was her first day of school! She'd been looking forward to this since she first heard about school. Everybody told Quinn she was a smart little girl, she could even already read a little. But, she was also a little shy, so she was nervous. What would the other kids think of her? What if she didn't make any friends? What if everybody was wrong and she was dumb? She clung to Mommy's leg as they waited their turn to talk to her new teacher. The teacher was talking to an older woman. Both looekd over as a boy with jet black hair started playing the piano in the room. Quinn's jaw dropped. Daddy had a CD with that song on it and played it often. Mozart's something or other. Quinn loved music, and everybody said she could sing well, but she'd never heard of anybody her age being able to play that song! If she closed her eyes, she could imagine herself back in Daddy's study, sitting on his lap as they listened to the CD.

The boy stopped playing and the older lady and the teacher walked over to him. The older lady must be his grandmother, but she looked older than Quinn's nana. Quinn looked around the room as the lady gently scolded her grandson. The kids were all sitting at tables in groups of three. Quinn noticed three boys who were bigger than the others sitting together and pointing at a girl with red hair and laughing. Quinn felt bad for her.

"Hello Mrs. Talbert," said Quinn's Mommy. "I'm Judy Fabray and this is my daughter Quinn."

"Hi Quinn," said Mrs. Talbert. "I'm glad to have you here. I think we're going to have lots of fun today." She was a pretty lady about Mommy's age with brown hair.

"It's nice to meet you," said Quinn. "Just fun? Aren't we going to learn anything?"

"Quinnie!" Mommy gently scolded, then chuckled. "I'm afraid my little one here has been looking forward to this. She loves to learn."

"Oh we're going to learn lots of cool stuff," said Mrs. Talbert. She leaned in to Quinn and whispered conspiritorially "I think learning is fun."

Quinn grinned. "Me too!" she said. Mommy and Mrs. Talbert chuckeld a little, then shook hands, then Mommy left and Mrs. Talbert walked Quinn over to a table. The piano playing boy was sitting there with a very pretty girl with hair as black as the boys, and caramel colored skin. Quinn was jealous. She wished she was as pretty as this girl.

"You can sit here with Bill and Santana, Quinn," said Mrs. Talbert. Quinn nodded and took her seat.

"Hi!" said the boy with a big smile. "I'm Bill Gordon."

"I'm Santana Lopez," said the girl.

"Hi," said Quinn. She didn't know why but she felt really comfortable with these two. "I'm Quinn Fabray. You play the piano really nicely, Bill. That was Mozart wasn't it."

"Thank you. And yeah," answered Bill. "The Piano Sonata in A minor."

Santana shook her head. "HOW did you KNOW that?" she asked.

Quinn giggled. "My Daddy has it on a CD that he plays all the time," she answered. "And I didn't know the name, just that it was Mozart."

"Do you like music?" asked Bill. "I love it."

"Yeah, I love it too," said Quinn. "I like to sing. Some people say I sing good."

Santana grinend. "Yeah, I love it too," she said. "And my Mami says I sing like an angel."

Miss Talbert looked over at the noisy threesome and shushed them so she could start class.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill was enjoying his first day of school. He'd been excited about it because he had been told he was going to learn lots of cool stuff, then he'd met Santana and Quinn and the day had been even better than he'd expected. The three had become fast friends and had done almost everything together. And it had been a good day so far. The only down side had been when a girl with red hair named Willow Rosenberg had started crying because she'd broken a yellow crayon. Only a boy she'd been sitting with named Xander Harris had been able to cheer her up. Apparently they already knew each other. Bill left the boys bathroom to go and find Santana and Quinn for recess.

He got outside to find a big crowd. Three boys, Larry Blaisdale, Azimio Adams and Davey Karofsky were shoving Xander around. Willow was nearby and crying for them to stop. Bill found Santana and Quinn. "What's going on?" he asked.

"They were picking on Willow for crying earlier," said Quinn.

"Xander tried to stop them and they started pushing him." added Santana.

Bill got mad. He always did have a temper. Those guys were a lot bigger than Xander. he charged forward and grabbed Davey by the arm. "Knock it off, you jerks!" he yelled.

"Hey, the girl who was playing piano wants us to stop," said Azimio.

"You gonna make us?" asked Davey.

"Yeah!" said Bill, punching Davey and knocking him down. Larry and Azimio, being the bullies they already were, both jumped on Bill. Davey got up and joined in. Bill punched and kicked but there WERE three of them and they WERE bigger than him.

Suddenly, Santana yelled "BILL!" at the top of her lungs and launched herself onto Larry's back, pulling his hair and punching him. Larry looekd confused, not sure how to get her off his back. Azimo grabbed her arm and dragged her part way off. But, a rock hit him in the back. Quinn had started throwing rocks. Azimio had to ignore Santana and try not to get hurt by one of the flying missiles. Santana climbed the rest of the way onto Larry's back and started hitting him again. Bill, meanwhile was rolling around in the dirt with Davey.

Mrs. Talbert was drawn in by the commotion and came running in, blowing her whistle. In the end, it took three teachers to seperate the six brawling kids and drag them to the principals office. As they sat there and waited for thier parents, Bill saw both Santana and Quinn were trying not to cry. He was sitting between them so he took each of their hands, trying to reassure them. he wasn;t afraid like they were, but, he had to admit, they were in big trouble.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana walked into the school the next day looking for Bill and Quinn. Her Mami and Papi had been really upset with her for fighting on the first day of school, and her bottom was still a little sore.

The three friends found each other in the coat room. It was pretty clear they had all been looking for each other. "Hi," she said a little shyly.

"Hi", said Quinn just as shyly.

"Hi," said Bill, not looking shy. He looked like he was worried about them. He had tried to plead with their parents not to punish them, that it had been his fault, but both Mami and Mrs. Fabray had said the girls were "responsible for their own actions". "Are you guys ok?"

Santana blushed a little. "I'm ok," she said. "I got a spanking from Mami and sent to bed early. But Mami also hugged me and told me she loved me and f'rgave me. Then she said, fighting was wrong, but she was proud of us for sticking together and trying to help Xander."

"My Daddy said the same things after I got spanked," said Quinn.

"My Dad spanked me too," said Bill. "But, at least we didn't get suspended like Davey, Larry and Azimio." The girls giggled a little. Then Bill looked serious. "I'm sorry you both got spanked," he said bravely. "if I coulda I woulda made your parents spank me instead."

Both girls smiled and hugged him, and each other. "You're my best friends," said Santana.

"You're my best friends too," said Quinn.

"You guys are mine too," said Bill, blushing a little.

Suddenly Santana remembered soemthing. "Now come ON," she said grabbing their hands and dragging them inside the classroom. "Mrs. Talbert said we get to work with CLAY today!" Bill and Quinn chuckeld at Santana's excitement and let her drag them inside.

None of the three realized it, but a bond had been formed between them A bond that woudl make them stick together for years and woudl get them through one of the hardest times of their young lives.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N 4: Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome To The Hellmouth Pt 1

A/N I'm attempting to make Santana and Quinn's personalities as close to canon as possible. Just remember, we are all built from oru experiences and their experiences in my story have been a bit different than they were on the show.

 **Chapter One: Welcome To The Hellmouth Pt 1**

 _In every generation, there is a Chosen One. One girl in all the world . She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is The Slayer. **_The Prophecy Of The Slayer**_

 _At a time when evils power and forces gain strength, a Slayer willl be called to The Mouth Of Hell, and she will fall. And when she falls, as is the way, a new Slayer will rise. And this new Slayer will face perils unlike any before her have faced. And to combat this evil, she will be joined by The Wolf, The Warrior, and The Wraith. THIS Slayer will not fight alone, because in THIS generation, there are a Chosen Four **._ From the writings of Rudolphus Of Crete, Watcher and Seer during the last days of the Roman Empire.**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A-are you sure about this, Josh?" the beautiful blond girl asked. Josh Randall looked over at her. Oh yes, she was HOT! With her blond hair, innocent expression, and the Catholic schoolgirl uniform that was hugging her petite but shapely frame. She looked a little older than most girls who went to St Christophers, a nearby Catholic private school, but Josh didn't care. She was hot ,and she definately seemed interested.

"Don't worry," said Josh, putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Nobody is ever in the school this time of night. But hey, if you're nervous, we don't HAVE to do this." Josh didn't want to scare the girl off. Not too many girls showed much of an interest in him. He was very average. Brown hair, brown eyes, thin, not terribly athletic or artistic. He got good grades but wasn;t even really a brain. He'd been amazed when this beautiful girl had given him the eye. Then, when he'd finally gotten up the nerve to talk to her, she had asked if they could go somewhere private. He decided to try to impress her by breaking into Sunnydale High School, and they now stood in one of the classrooms.

"It's ok," said the girl, giving him a small smile. "I'm not scared if you're with me."Josh thought he saw something almost...predatory in her blue eyes, but figured that had to be a trick of the poor lightning. "You're sure, though, that nobody else is here?"

"I'm sure,"said Josh.

"Good," said the girl. Suddenly, her face changed. Her eyes turned yellow, her teeth grew to fangs, and her face took on a bumpy ridgey look. Josh screamed as the last thing he felt was sharp teeth sinking into his neck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She tossed and turned in her sleep, racked with nightmares. Mostly a disjointed collection of images. A homless man wandering down an alley, then being attacked by something.

A disembodied voice saying " I'll take you... like a cancer. I'll get inside you and eat my way out."

A horrible white demonic face.

("Buffy!")

A pool of blood.

("Buffy!")

And roars coming out of the shadows.

"BUFFY!"

Buffy Summers eyes snapped open and she sat straight up in her bed, feeling a little disoriented as she tried to shake off the effects of the dream.

"Buffy!" came her mothers voice from the hallway outside her bedroom.

"I'm up, Mom," Buffy called back, running a hand through her hair.

"You don't want to be late on your first day, Honey," her Mom called back to her.

"No," mumbled Buffy to herself, looking around at her half decorated room, with the unpacked boxes. Her first day at a new school. " Wouldn't want THAT!" She got up and started rooting through her closet for the outfit she'd picked the night before.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill Gordon, 11 years older than when we last saw him, pulled into the student parking lot of Sunnydale High on an older, but still sleek, black Harley Davidson. He loved his bike. His folks had said they'd buy him a car when he got his liscense, but, he'd wanted a bike, and wonder of wonders, they'd agreed to it. He climbed off the bike and removed his helmet to reveal his jet black hair was now rather longish, and perhaps a touch shaggy and he now had a mustache. He put the helmet in one of the "saddle bags" then reached into the other and pulled out a Diet Pepsi, two coffee's, a bag of donuts and a newspaper, then went off in search of his two best friends. He was a bit agitated by something he'd read there and wanted to share it with them.

As he approached the school, he saw a jeep pull up. In the passenger seat was a really pretty blonde girl. Driving was an attractive woman who was obviously her mother. The girl got out of the car and Bill could have sworn her heard the mother say something about not getting kicked out.

"I promise," said the girl, sounding a little exasperated. She turned and they breifly met eyes. Bill gave her a Welcome To Sunnydale smile and continued on to the picnic table he normally met Santana and Quinn at.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana sat at said picnic table with Quinn as they awaited Bill's arrival. She looeked up and saw him coming. She rolled her eyes as he stopped to flirt with a new, blonde girl. Santana couldn't see her face from this angle, but imagined she must be pretty. She nudged Quinn and pointed that Bill was on his way. Quinn looked up and smiled.

Santana marveled at how much all three of them had changed over the last eleven years. Quinn had probably changed the least. She'd always been smart and was now near the top of the honor roll. She was kind of popular, and like Santana, was friends with Cordelia Chase, who ruled the popular girls. Quinn played on the schools tennis team and was planning to try out for the cheerleading team with Santana and Cordelia. She was a beautiful girl but, seemed to not know it.

Santana herself had joined the more popular crowd, being closer to Cordelia than Quinn was, but, she'd never lost sight of her friendship with Bill and Quinn. She was more of a fashion plate than Quinn was, always dressed stylishly. She dated a lot, and was no longer a virgin, but, could not exactly be described as promiscuous. The problem was, she had no feelings for, or, if she was honest, attraction to any of the boys she dated. She'd always had a temper, but it had gotten a lot worse, in fact, at times it seemed like she was always angry. This anger usually manifested itself through biting insults aimed at other kids. She jsut wished she knew WHY she was always so angry.

Of the three, Bill had changed the most. Though prone to sullenness, he had been a mostly happy, adorable little boy. Then, when they were twelve, his grandmother, who had lived with he and his folks, and been the one to raise him, nearly all of his life had died. Bill had been devastated and had become something of a loner. His parents had no time for him, and he had befriended a local gang. He'd had one or two minor brushes with the law, and had a reputation for fighting. The popular crowd Santana hung around with disliked Bill, and she had had several arguements with them over her friendship with him. But she refused to stop being friends with him, or Quinn. The three of them were a team, and nothing could ever break them up.

Santana happened to look back over the way Bill was coming from. She saw Xander Harris riding a skateboard through the busy throng of students. Well, TRYING to ride it. He seemed to have little control over the thing. After the events oftheir first day of kindergarten, Santana, Quinn and Bill had become friends with Xander, and with Willow Rosenberg, though it was clearly not as strong as their friendship with each other. It kind of amused Santana that Xander seemed totally oblivious to the fact that Willow was carrying a torch for him, especially since Xander himself had recently developed something of a crush on Quinn, who was likewise oblivious. Santana chuckled as Xander saw the new girl, craning his head back to look at her. Doing so completely cost him control of the skateboard and he took a header causing a bit of a commotion. Willow was coming over to him just as Bill arrived and plopped a Starbucks cup in front of each of them.

"Morning gals," he said as he dug into his bag. He placed a donut on a napkin for each of them, but Santana ignored hers and said a perfunctory "Hi". Her eyes had gone past Xander and Willow, to see the new girl looking their way. She and Santana met each others eyes for a moment.

Santana's stomach fluttered and she started breathing faster. Her heart was beating in her ears. The girl was beautiful, petite with dark blonde hair. The girl blushed at Santana's scrutiny, but had a strange look on her face, which Santana would see matched her own, if she had access to a mirror.

Santana was confused. She was clearly attracted to this girl, in fact, she was feeling more attraction right now than she'd ever felt in her life. Something about this girl struck a chord in Santana, and she found herself wanting to...get to know her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hi, Bill," said Quinn as he came up. "Thank you." She reached for her coffee and donut, but then saw Santana staring. She followed her gaze and saw the new girl, clearly staring back at her. Quinn chuckled. She and Bill knew Santana better than anybody, and they had figured out that she was gay. but it was amusing how that didn't seem to have occured to Santana herself.

"Something wrong, Tana?" asked Quinn with a smirk. Bill also saw the look on Santana's face and exchanged grins with Quinn.

"Who's the new girl?" she asked, breathlessly. "She's just so...new."

Quinn and Bill burst out laughing. "I think sombody is in looooooooove," Bil lteased.

Santana growled and punched him in the shoulder, hard. "Youare SUCH an asshole sometimes!" she said.

"Only sometiems?" asked Bill." I'll have to try harder. Oh, and by the way, OW! God, did yo uahve to hit me with your ring?"

"Oh you big baby," she scoffed. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Like I'd let those lips anywhere near me," said Bill.

Quinn laughed at their antics, then noticed the headline of the newspaper. The headline read "Local Teen Missing:" and there was a picture of their classmate Josh Randall. "Oh my God," she exclaimed.

"What's the what?" asked Santana, as she read the headline herself. " Josh! It says he's been missing since Friday! We saw him at the Bronze Friday."

"Yeah, I wanted to show that to you," said Bill. They all knew Josh, not a clsoe friend, but soembody to say hello to in the halls.

Quinn knew Josh best of the three of them, they'd been partnered for an English project last term. "God, do you think..."

Bill looked grim. "It's Sunnydale, Quinn," he said. "Shit like that HAPPENS here."

Quinn nodded. Sunnydale was a strange town. Lots of weird stuff, including deaths and disappearances going on. Most of the adults ignored it, most of the kids too. For some reason, the three of them had picked up on it.

"Yeah, but the three of us are safe, as long as we stick together."

Quinn and Bill both nodded. Somehow, they all knew, that the three of them working together could accomplish just about anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xander dragged himself to his feet as several passersby looked at him and shook their heads. "Thank you," he said. "I'll be here all week." He shook his head and decided it was best to CARRY his skateboard the rest of the way. He looekd over and smield as Willow walked over to him. "Willow!" he exclaimed. "SO the person I wanted to see!"

"Really?" asked Willow, for soem reason beaming at him.

"Yeah," said Xander. "Remember our homework? Well, I kidna had a problem with the math."

Willow's smiel got a bit less bright as she asked him," Which part?"

Xander looked embarassed. "The math," he answered. He looekd at her plaintively. "Can you help me tonight? Please? Be my study buddy?"

Willow shook her head at him. "What's in it for me?" she asked him, clearly amused.

"A shiny nickel!" Xander singsonged, making it sound like some treasure.

Willow laughed. "Ok. I'll help you."she said. "Do you have "Theories In Trig"? You should check it out."

Xander looekd lost. "Check it out?" he asked.

Willow roleld her eyes. "From the library," she told him. "Where the books live."

"Right," said Xander. "I'm there! See? I WANT to change."

Willow just shook her head as they entered the building and their friend Jesse came up to them. Jesse was an awkward kid, more so than Xander was. "Hey," he said by way of greeting.

"Jesse!" said Xander. "What's what?"

Jesse shrugged. "New girl," he answered.

"That's right!" said Xander. "I saw her. She's pretty much a hottie."

"I heard soembody new was transferring here," added Willow, who usually knew these things.

"So," said Xander to Jesse. "Tell."

"Tell what?" asked Jesse, confused.

"The sitch," answered Xander. "What do you know about her?"

Jesse shrugged again. "New girl," he repeated, leaving it at that.

Xander shook his head exasperatedly. "Well, you're certainly a font of nothing!" he said as the three went to their classes.

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy sighed as she walked out of Principal Flutie's office. The meeting had started out promising, but then, Flutie had looked at her transcript and sure enough, clearly labled her a troublemaker in his mind. Did the gym at her old school burning down really make her a troublemaker?

Granted, she HAD done the burning, but it had happened while she was fighting vampires! She'd saved a lot of lives, and take care of a major vampire lord. That should count for something! It wasn't fair!

Her mind was also on this morning and that pretty latina girl she'd seen. That girl had made her feel...different. All short of breath and fluttery in her tummy and tingly in embarassing places. If she was honest, she'd caught herself sneaking the occaisional peek at other girls in the shower back at Hemry, and gotten turned on, but, never anything like this. She'd felt a sort of connection with that girl, and wanted to officially meet her.

She was in the middle of wondering what the girls lips tasted like when a student plowed into her, knocking her bag onto the floor, making the contents spill out. The other student never stopped or even acknowledged her, he just continued on the way to his own class.

"That's ok," said Buffy, sarcastically. "I've got it." She stopped down and started picking up her things. Suddenly, there was a kinda awkward looking boy kneeling next to her.

"Can I have you?" he asked, making Buffy's eyes widen. "Dyeh, can I HELP you?"

"Oh, thanks,"said Buffy, flustered. He started picking up items and handing them to her.

"I don't know you, do I?" he asked.

She gave him a smile. "I'm new," she answered. "I'm Buffy."

"Xander," the boy answered. "Is me. Hi."

"Thanks,"said Buffy as they both stood.

"Maybe I'll see you around," said Xander. "At school. Because...we both...go there." He smield feebly.

"Great," said Buffy as he handed her the last of her book. "Nice to meet you." She stuffed the books into her bag and left for her class.

A short tiem later, Buffy sat in her first hour class, earnestly taking notes, trying to keep up.

"It's estimated nearly four million people died in that one four year period," said the teacher. "But the really of the Black Plague is that it started in Europe as what? As an early form of germ warfare. The plague was first found in Asia, and a Kipchak army actually catapaulted plague -infested corpses into a Genoese trading post. Ingenious. If you look at the map on page 63 you can trace the spread of the disease..."

Buffy sighed as the other kids started opening their books, and she was forced to look down to see her notebook. No textbook for Buffy. She looekd around, helplessly. Fortunately a very pretty dark haired girl next to her took pity on her.

"Here,"she said, holding her book where they coudlboth see it.

"Thanks said Buffy.

"And this popular plague led to what social changes?" asked the teacher.

The class ended and the girl came up to Buffy. ":Hi,"she said in a totally self assured way. "I'm Cordelia."

Buffy smiled at her. "I'm Buffy," she said.

"If you're looking for a text book, there's probably a few in the library," said Cordelia helpfully.

"Oh, thanks," said Buffy. "And where woudl that be?"

"C'mon," said Cordelia brightly. "I'll show you."

Cordelia kept a running dialogue going as the two made their way to the library. "So you transferred her from Hemry in LA?" she asked Buffy.

"Yeah," answered Buffy.

"Oh, I would kill to live in La," Cordelia gushed. "To be that clsoe to that many shoes! Why did you move here?"

"Because my Mom moved here," answered Buffy. "I mean, I came with her, but, it was her choice."

"Well," said Cordelia. "If you hang with me and mine, you'l lbe accepted in no time. Of course, I do have to test yoru coolness factor. You're from LA so we can skip the written, but, let's see...vamp nail polish?"

"Over?" Buffy guessed, still trying to figure out if Cordelia was joking about the written or not.

"SO over," said Cordelia. "James Spader?"

Buffy giggled. "He NEEDS to call me!"

"Frappacinos?"

"Trendy but tasty."

"John Tesh?"

"The Devil."

"Well, that one was pretty much agimmee,"said Cordelia. "but you passed."

"Oh, GOOD," exlaimed Buffy, as if she were releaved. The two of them walked up to a drinking fountain, which was being used by a red haired girl who was wearing an outfit, well, frankly, Buffy wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Willow, nice dress!" said Cordelia. "It's good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears!"

Buffy winced both at Cordelia's sudden viciousness and at the hurt look on Willow's face.

"Well, my mom picked it out," said Willow, almost apologizing."

"Well, it's no WONDER you're such a guy magnet!" said Cordelia witheringly. She indicated the fountain. "You done?"

"Oh,"said Willow, looking at the floor and moving aside.

"You wanna fit in around here," said Cordelia to Buffy, moving up to the fountain. " the first rule is know your losers". Once you can identify them all by sight, they're a lot easier to avoid." She bent down to get a drink as Buffy unhappily watched Willow leave.

"-and if you're not too busy catching up," said Cordelia a few minutes later as they approached the library. "you should coem out to The Bronze tonight."

"The who?" asked Buffy, confused.

"The Bronze," answered Cordelia. It's the only club worth going to around here. They let anybody in, but it's still the scene. It's kind of in the bad part of town."

"Where's that?" asked Buffy curiously.

Cordelia laughed. "About a half a block from the good part of town. We don't have a lot of town."

Buffy chuckled a little. "Well, I'll try. Thanks."

"Good," said Cordelia. "I'll see you at gym and you can tell me all there is to know about yourself."

Buffy shook her head as Cordelia left and muttered. "Won't that be fun?" She walked through the library doors.

The library was huge, fileld with dark wood and streaming sunlight. it was also empty. Not a single student. She wandered further in and called out "Hello? Is anybody here?"

A hand reached out from behind her, touching her shoulder and startling her. She spun around to see a middle aged man with a certain quiet intensity. He was good looking in a "your Dad's cute for an old guy" kind of way.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Oh, er, I was looking for some books,"Buffy answered. "I'm new."

"Miss Summers?" he asked. Buffy noticed he had a British accent.

"Good call," said Buffy feeling a bit nervous. "I guess I'm the only new kid."

"I'm Mr. Giles," he said. "The librarian."

"Great," said Buffy. "Do you have..."

"I know what you're after," interrupted Giles. He led her to the check out counter and puleld out a book sliding it over to Buffy. It was a huge, leather bound tome with a single word set in gild across the cover.

 _Vampyr._

Buffy recoiled and stepped away from the desk, eying Giles suspiciously. "That's NOT what I'm looking for," she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Giles looking confused.

"I'm way sure," said Buffy, backing further away and exiting the library as he turned his back and put the book away.

 _Can't they just leave me alone?_ she thought to herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N 2: Hope you guys are enjoying the new story. I promise, I'll psot in a couple of other ones soon, but had a lot of enthusiasm for this one. Please, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome To The Hellmouth Pt 2

**Chapter Two Welcome To The Hellmouth Pt 2**

"Quinn? Could you come up here please?" asked Dr. Gregory, the biology teacher. Quinn, Santana and Bill all shared biology as their second hour class, and Quinn had been sitting there amusedly watching Bill and Santana playfully bicker. They all teased each other a lot, but Santana and Bill had raised it to an artform.

Quinn looked up to see the new girl Santana had been staring at this morning standing by Dr. Gregory's desk. Dr. Gregory was one of the best teacher in the school. Even Bill, who was not the most studious person Quinn knew, responded well to his methods, and between that and lab partnering with Quinn and Santana, was actually pulling a decent grade in this class.

"Yes Dr. Gregory?" asked Quinn, smiling at the new girl, who smiled back shyly.

"Quinn, this is Buffy Summer, a transfer from LA.," explained Dr. Gregory. "Buffy, this is Quinn Fabray. She's one of my better students, and well qualified to help you catch up if you need it. I'm going to lab partner you with Quinn and her two friends." He gave Quinn a smile. "IF you think the four of you can behave yourselves."

Buffy shook hands with Quinn, chuckling at Dr. Gregory's joke. "Nice to meet you, Quinn," she said.

"You too," said Quinn. She looked at Dr. Gregory and playfully rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do, Santana and Bill are the ones you have to worry about, and I think Buffy and I can keep them in line.": Buffy and Dr Gregory both laughed as Quinn led Buffy to their table. Quinn exchanged a smirk with Bill as Buffy and Santana recognized each other, both their jaws dropping as they stared at each other. Quinn had to physically guide Buffy to sit down.

"Guys, this is Buffy Summers," she said. "She's going to be our new lab partner. Buffy, these are my best friends in the world, Santana Lopex and Bill Gordon."

"Hi, Buffy," said Bill, giving her his trademark cocky smile, one both Quinn and Santana had always found both infuriating and endearing. "Welcome to Sunnydale High. It's not much to look at, but we like to call it Hell."

Buffy chuckeld a little. "Hi Bill," she said. They all looked at a still frozen Santana expectantly.

Santana shook her head. She'd never been this thrown by meeting somebody new before. She was usually totally in control. She gave Buffy what she hoped was a winning smile. "Hi Santana," she siad. "I'm Buffy. It's nice to meet me." She gritted her teeth and saw the bemused expression on Buffy's face. Shit! She did the only thing she coudl think to do. She smacked Bill on the arm. "WHAT did you put in my coffee this morning?" she asked him.

Bill pressd his finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhh," he said. "Ancient Gordon family secret. Guarenteed to turn even the coolest person into a babbling idiot at the first sight of a pretty, new, girl."He winked at Buffy. "Looks like it's working, huh?" Santana smacked him again, upside the head this time.

Quinn shook her head as Buffy let out a big happy laugh at their antics. "Ignore them, Buffy," she said. "I always do. We met when we were five and I haven't been able to get rid of them since."

"You know you love us,"said Bill and Santana simultaneously, making all four of them laugh.

"So, where are you from?" asked Santana, more comfortable now that the ice was broken.

LA," said Buffy. "My folks split up recently and Mom decided we needed a change of scenery. She's opening an art gallery here in town."

"Wow, major cool," said Santana as Quinn nodded her head. "Maybe you can give me, er, us a tour sometime."

Buffy smiled. "I'd like that,"she said.

Quinn and Bill exchanged another smirk. These two were SO into each other! "Well, I hope Sunnydale isn't too big a letdown after LA," said Quinn.

"Yeah," added Bill. "It's small but what it lacks in size it more than makes up in lameness." He smiled at Quinn and Santana. "But, there ARE soem wonderful people here. And Santana."

Santana smacked him again. "Jerk," she said.

"Jerkette," Bill shot back.

Dr. Gregory walked over. "Excuse me, you four," he said, trying to look cross but he was clearly amused. "But some of us would like to start class now. Do you mind?"

All three girls shook their heads but Bill answered "Aw, do ya HAFTA?" The girls all rolled their eyes in unison, then giggled as they realized what they had done.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The class passed swiftly, and Buffy found she really liked Quinn, Santana and Bill. It was pretty clear they had a strong tight group there and all three seemed to be letting her in, which made her very happy.

The three girls exited class with Buffy walking between Santana and Quinn, all three giggling about something Bill had said. Bill, who had had to ask Dr. Gregory a question walked up behind them, inserting himself between Buffy and Quinn, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. Buffy smield and shook her head at his easy familiarity.

"So," said Bill. "If you aren't doing anything tonight, you should definately hit the Bronze with us. My band is playing there tonight."

"You're in a band?" asked Buffy. "That's pretty cool."

"He plays lead guitar and share lead vocals with a guy named Devon in a garage band called Dingo's Ate My Baby,' said Quinn proudly.

"Yeah, and the band actually doesn't suck," snarked Santana, giving Bill a mischeivous smile."

"Ok, Lopez," said Bill, pretending to be angry. "You no longer get to share the mantle of being my number one groupie with Quinn. It's all yours now, Quinnie."

"Oh, damn!" said Santana sarcastically.

"Oh goody," said Quinn ,equally sarcastically.

"Anyway," said Santana. "While the Jolly Green Giant here," she indicated Bill, who was nearly a full foot taller than Santana and Quinn, who were both talelr than Buffy."tries to deafen the room, the three of us can hang out together, dance and make all the boys, and maybe some of the girls in the room, crazy."

Buffy smiled. "I'd like that,"she said, looking shyly at Santana. "I'l lbe there."

"Great," said Bill. "oops, I need to get to gym. See you all at lunch." He took off."

"Yeah, I got history," said Santana."Bye guys." And she took off too.

Quinn and Buffy stuck together, having seen that they had math together next class.

"Oh, if you need help catching up with any of your other classes," said Quinn. "my friend Willow Rosenberg can help you. She really IS one of the top, if not THE top, students here. I can introduce you to her at lunch."

"I think I met her earlier,"said Buffy. "Red hair, really shy?" Quinn nodded. "I ran into her at the drinking fountain as Cordelia Chase showed me the way to the library." She went on to tell Quinn about their encounter.

Quinn shook her head. "Dammit Cordelia," she grumbled. "Cordy is a friend of Santana's. I know her too. Cordelia makes sniping at the less fortunate into an artform. And Willow is a prime target. Shy and awkward."

"Well," said Buffy, looping her arm through Quinn's. "We'll just have to help her come out of her shell." Quinn smiled and nodded. Buffy was glad to have a project now. Anything to keep her mind off of her own troubles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy didn't see Quinn right away at lunch, so she went looking for Willow, whom she found sitting alone by the fountain in the quad. She walked over and put on ehr freindliest smile. "Hi,"she said brightly. "You're Willow, right?"

Willow looked up at her nervously. "Why?" she asked. "I mean, hi. Did you want me to move?"

Buffy shook her head, feeling sad about the damage kids liek Cordelia had done to this poor girl. "Why don't we start with "Hi, I'm Buffy,""s he said sitting down next to her. "And segue directly into me asking you a favor. It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve you hanging out with me for awhile."

Willow, looekd up at her, confused. "But," she said. "Aren;t yo uhanging with Cordelia?"

"Whe's hanging with US too, Will," said Santana, as she and Quinn walked up. Quinn sat next to Willow, and Santana sat down next to Buffy. Buffy felt her breath catch a bit.

"You can't do all three?" Buffy asked Willow.

Willow sighed and shook her head. "Not legally," she said, ruefully.

"Look," said Buffy. "I really want to get by here, new school and all. Cordelia's been really nice...to ME anyway, but I have this burnign desire to...not flunk all my classes." She looekd to Quinn.

"And while I'm helping her catch up in biology," said Quinn. "I told her YO uwere the person to see for help in that area with her other classes."

Willow brightened considerably. "Oh," she said. "I can DEFINITELY help you there. If you have sixth period free we could meet at the library."

"Or not," said Buffy, a little too quickly. Santana gave her a funny look. "Or we coudl meet someplace quieter...noisier. That place jsut kidna gives me a wiggins."

"Me too," said Santana, bumping shoulders with her sympathetically.

"It has that effect on most kids," acknowledged Quinn.

"I love it though," said Willow brightly. "It's a great collection, and the new librarian is really cool."

"He's new?" asked Buffy, seeming disturbed.

"Yeah," said Quinn. "He jsut started. I've spoken with him. He used to be a curator of some Brithis Museum. Or maybe it was THE British Museum. I'm not sure."

"But he knows EVERYTHING," Willo added."and he brought al lthese historical volumes and biographies and...am I the singles dullest person alive?"

"Not at all," said Buffy, smiling reassuringly.

"We love your enthusiasm, Will," added Santana.

"Hey lovely ladies," said Bill, walking up with...Xander, and a boy Buffy hadn't met yet. "You guys busy? Are we interrupting? We'll interrupt." He plopepd down next to Santana, but Xander and the other boy remained standing.

"Hey Bill," saidBuffy. "Hey guys."

"Hey,"said Xander and the other boy together.

"Buffy, this is Xander and Jesse," offered Willow.

"Oh, Buffy and me go way back," said Xander, obviously nervous. Buffy noticed he seemed to look at Quinn more than the rest of them. "Old friends, very close. Then, there was that period of estrangement, where I think we were both growing as people, but here we are and it's like old times. I'm very touched."

"In the head," Santana muttered softly enough that only Buffy and Bill heard her.

Jesse just looked at his bud. "is it me," he asked. "or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?"

Xander just looked at the ground as Bill said," It's NOT you."

Buffy chuckled at Bill. "Well, it's nice meeting you guys," she said. "I THINK!"

"The theory is that you'll get used to them,"said Santana. "I'm still trying to."

"Well, we just wanted to make you feel at home," said Jesse as Xander shot Santana a playful dirty look. Then he thought about it. "Unless you have a scary home."

"And to return this," said Xander, producing a stake Buffy had dropepd earlier. "The only thing I can think is that you're building a really little fence."

Santana, Quinn, and Bill all looked bemused as Buffy took the stake. "Oh no," she said. "This is for self defense. Everyone has them in LA. Pepper spray is just so passe."

Everybody just sort of looked at each other wondering why a teenage girl would be carrying a sharpened piec of wood for self defense instead of pepper spray, but htey let it go when Xander chimed in again. "So," he said. "What do you like? What do you do for fun? What do you look for in a man? Let's hear it."

"Do you have any deep dark secrets we can publish?" added Jesse.

"Gee,"said Buffy, lookign back and forth beteen them. ":Everybody wants to know about me. How...keen."

"Well, not a lot happens in a one Starbucks town like Sunnydale," explained Xander. "So, you're big news."

"I'm not," saidBuffy, getting uncomfortable. "I'm really not."

"Lay off guys," said Quinn, getting a bit tired of watching the Two Stooges trying to be cool.

"Let's not overwhelm her on her first day,"said Santana. She placed a comforting hand on Buffy's back and gave the boys a Look. Buffy smiled gratefully at her.

Cordelia suddenly appeared behind Jesse, a look of disdain on her face. "Are these people bothering you?" she asked, indicating Jesse, Xander and Willow. She seemed to want to include Bill, but let it go. "Hey Santana, hey Quin."

"Hey Cordy," they both said.

"Oh, NO!" said Buffy to ehr question. "NOT bugging me at ALL!"

"She wasn;t hanging out with us!" squeaked Willow, trying to cover for Buffy.

"Hey Cordelia," said Jesse, obviously smitten.

Cordelia didn't even look at him. "Oh, PLEASE," she said. She turned to Buffy. "I don't want to interrupt your downward mobility. I just thought I'd tell you, you won't be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with the chest hair, because gym has been cancelled today due to the extreme dead guy in Aura's locker."

"What?" said Buffy, Bill, Santana and Quinn all together."

"What are you talking about?" asked Willow.

"Some guy...Josh Randall, was stuffed in Aura's locker," said Cordelia.

"Dead." said Buffy as Bill, Santana and Quinn exchanged a look.

"WAY dead," said Cordelia.

"So, not just a LITTLE dead?" quipped Xander.

Cordelia gave him a look that could make paint peel. "Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" she asked.

Jesse looekd to Cordelia. "You know," he said. "if yo uneed a shoudler to cry on...or nibble on..." She just put out her hand in a "talk to the hand" motion.

"How did he die?" asked Buffy, ignoring their stares.

"I...don't know?" said Cordelia, mystified at the question.

"Well, were there any marks?" asked Buffy.

"God!" said Cordelia. "Morbid much? I didn't ask?"

Santana gave Buffy a worried look. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "I jsut realized, I gotta book." She turned to Quinn Santana and Bill. "I'll see you guys later." She turned to Willow, Xander and Jesse. "Nice meeting you guys." She stood, grabbed her things and left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A short time later, having confirmed the dead guy was indeed the victim of a vampire, Buffy stormed into the library, all attitude. "Ok," she said. "What's the sitch?"

Giles turned from the books she was shelving. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"You heard about the dead guy, right?" asked Buffy.

"Yes."

"Well, it's the wierdest thing," Buffy continued. "He's got these two little holes in his neck, and all his blood has been , isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going "ooooooh"?"

Giles sighed and turned to her. "I was afraid of this," he said.

"Well, *I* wasn't!" snapped Buffy. "It's my first day! I was worried I woudl be behind in all my classes. That I wouldn't make any friends. That I'd have last months hair. I wasn;t expecting there tobe vampires on campus." She took a breath. "And I don't care."

Giles looked at her thoughtfully. "Then why are you here?" he asked.

Buffy nearly took a step back, totally thrown by the question. "To...tell you I don't care," she finally answered. "Which I don't. And have now told you. So...bye."She turned, shaking her head at the lamness of her exit.

"Will he rise?" Giles called out, stopping her in her tracks.

She sighed. "No, He's just dead," she said.

"Can you be sure?" asked Giles.

"To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood, then you have to suck their blood," said Buffy. "It's a whoel big sucking thing. Mostly, they just kill you... WHY am I stil ltalking to you?"

Giels pressed further. "You have no idea what's going on here, do you? Do you think it's just a coincidence? Yo ucoming here? That boy was jsut the beginning."

Buffy almost started crying. "WHY can't you just leave me alone?" she asked.

"Because you are the Slayer," answered Giles. "Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with...

Buffy joined him for the next part "the strength and skill to stop the vampires..." Giels stopped so Buffy finished alone. "To stop the spread of their evil...blah blah..I've HEARD it all, ok?"

"I don't understand this attitude," said Giles, truly perplexed. He'd never heard of a Slayer giving her Watcher this much trouble before. "You've accepted yoru destiny. You've slain vampires before."

"Yeah," said Buffy. "And I have both been there and done that, and I am now moving on!"

"What do yo uknow about this town?" asked Giles.

"It's two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus?" guessed Buffy. "The high scvhool has a really annoying librarian?"

"Dig a bit," said Giles going into full lecture mode. "into the history of this place. You'll find a string of odd occurances. I believe this area is a sort of center of mystic energy. Thigns gravitate here that you might not find elsewhere.

"Like vampires," finished Buffy for him. Suddenly, she had a large book in her arms. Giels kept piling on more books as he spoke.

"Like werewolves," he said. "Zombies. Succubi. Incubi. Everything you ever dreaded was under your bed but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day."

Buffy looked at the stack of books in her arms. "What did you do?" she asked. "Send away for the Time Life series?"

"Er, well, yes,": answered Giles, straightening his glasses.

"Did you get the free phone?" asked Buffy.

"The, uh, the calender."

"Cool." Buffy suddenl yremembered her own agenda. "First, I am a VAMPIRE Slayer. Second, I am RETIRED. Hey, I have an idea! Why don't YOU kill them?"

Giels sighed...again. "I'm a WATCHER," he explained. "I don't have the skills."

"Oh come on," said Buffy dropping the books on the counter. "Stake through the heart, a little direct sunlight, it's like falling off a log."

Giles looked at her exasperatedly. "The Slayer slays," he told her. "The Watcher..."

"Watches?" interrupted Buffy throwing Giles off.

"Yes," he said, then caught himself. "NO! He-he trains her...prepares her.."

"Prepares me for WHAT?" shouted Buffy, rounding on him. "For gettign kicked out of school? For losing all my friends? For having to fight for my life every single night and never being able to tell anyone because it might endanger them? For telling my parents and they have me fucking comitted until I recant my story? Go ahead, Giles. Prepare me for that." She gave him a defiant look and stormed out of the library, not even looking back when he called to her.

All she wanted was go be left alone. To live her life. To go to the Bronze tonight and hear Bill's band play, to get to know her new friends better, and to find out if this thing with Santana actually meant something. Was that so much to ask? After all, this was SUNNYDALE! HOW much evil coudl there reallybe here?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Across town, in a subterranian cave, a large vampire knelt by a pool of blood. Other vampires milled around, some carrying torches.

"The sleeper will wake," intoned the large vampire, in an almost praying tone. "The sleeper will wake." He said the words over and over. "The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake, and the world will bleed." He looked upwards. "Amen."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome To The Hellmouth Pt 3

**Chapter Three: Welcome To The Hellmouth Part 3**

Buffy sighed as she ransacked her closet, tossing clothes everywhere. She grabbed two outfits, and held on up in front of herself as she looked into her full length mirror. It was rather...revealing. "Hi," she said disdainfully. "I'm an enormous slut!" She tossed it aside and held the other one up. This one was somewhat frumpy. "Hi! Would you like to buy a copy of Watchtower?" She groaned and threw it onto the bed next to her other one. "I used to be SO good at this."

She looked forlornly at her clothes. She so wanted to look perfect tonight. She wanted to make a good impression on all her new friends, especially Santana. Her face got a little warm as she thought of the beautiful latina, with her jet black hair, her dark eyes, the caramel colored skin, and that figure!

Oh my, she thought. I have it BAD.

She heard mer mother, Joyce, walk into the room and turned. She favored her mother a lot, looks wise, though Joyce was taller.

"Hi Honey," Joyce said. She looekd at the clothes. "Guessing yoru closet didn't explode. Are you going out?"

Buffychuckled. "Yeah, Mom," she affirmed. "I'm going to a club. With the new friends i told yo uabout."

Joyce looked thoughtful. "Will there be boys there?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No, Mom," she snarked. "It's a nun-club. They're just making a special exception for Bill." She eeped as Joyce smacked her on her butt.

"Don't get cute," Joyce warned, partially seriously and partially playfully. "Just, be careful."

"I will Mom," Buffy promised. They shared an awkward silence for a moment. Things had been weird between them since the trouble in LA.

Joyce looked around. "I think we can make it work here," she said. "I've got my positive energy flowing. I'm gonna get the gallery on it's feet. We may have already found a space."

"That's great, Mom," said Buffy, sincerely but a little distractedly.

"And that school is a very nurturing envorinment," Joyce continued, "which is what you need."

"Moooom," protested Buffy.

Joyce held up a hand. "Oh, not TOO nurturing, I know," she said. "You are sixteen. I've read all about the dangers of over parenting." She paused a moment, then said to Buffy, honestly,"It's hard. New town and all. It's hard for me too. I'm trying to make it work. I'm GOING to make it work."

Buffy smiled softly. "I know, Mom," she said.

Joyce ran her fingers through Buffy's hair. "You're a good girl, Buffy," she said sincerely. Lovingly. "You just fell in with the wrong crowd. But, that's all behind us now."

Buffy smiled again. "it is," she said decisively. "From now on, I'm only hanging out with the living..." she paused as she realized what she'd just said. "I-I mean the lively...people." She winced inwardly. That was SO lame!

"Ok," said Joyce. "You have fun tonight."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill raced through the streets of Sunnydale on his beloved Harley. He often wished he could feel the wind in his hair, but, reckless as he was, he always wore a helmet. He loved the freedom of his bike. His parents had said they'd buy him a car when he turned sixteen and got his liscense, but, he'd wanted a bike and they gave in. A few years ago, his Dad might not have given in, claiming David Gordon's son was NOT going to be seen riding around on a motorcycle like street trash or something, but, since Bill's grandmother had died, his relationship with his father had just gotten more distant. The two all but ignored each other now.

Bill slowed as he approached the Lopez house. Santana's mother, Maribel always gave him a good verbal lashing when she heard him "driving like a maniac". But that wasn't the main reason he slowed. Hector and Maribel Lopez had seen how distant and neglectful Bill's parents were and had more or less adopted him years ago. Bill loved them very much and he knew Maribel worried about him, so, he didn't want to add to her worry any more than he had to.

Bill parked his bike by Quinn's car. Maribel had invited both he and Quinn over for dinner before the three of them went to the Bronze tonight. he climbed off and walekd aroudn to the kitchen door, not bothering to knock, he jsut went inside and saw Maribel working on dinner. "Hi Mama Lopez," he said walking up behind her and kissing her on the cheek. "Chicken enchilada's?" he guessed from the mouth watering aroma that permeated the room.

"Hello my William," said Maribel chuckling at him. "Yes, chicken enchilada's. Dr. Lopez is working tonight, so, please be sure to save him some."

"No promises," said Bill, dodging out of the way as she swung a hand towel at his backside. "Where's Thing One and Thing Two?"

Marubel rolled her eyes. How this boy loved to tease absolutely everybody! "Assuming you mean Santana and Quinn, they are up in Santana's room. Santana has been getting ready since the moment she finished her homework. She seems very excited about tonight."

Bill chuckled. "Well, we made a new friend, and she wants to make a good impression," said Bill, honestly. Of course, he was leaving out the fact that Santana and Buffy totally had the hots for each other.

Maribel shook her head. "William," she scolded. "I know both you and Santana way to well for that. Does Santana LIKE this girl? This Buffy?"

Bill agonized for a moment. It wasn't that he thought Maribel would disown Santana or anything. It was just that, much as he felt a loyalty to her, he felt more of a loyalty to Santana. "Mama," he said. "I love you, but, it's not my place to answer that. The only person who should discuss that with you is Santana."

Maribel gave him a loving smile. "Thank you," she said. "For your loyalty to her. Now, get yoru lazy butt over here and help me!"

Bill laughed and obeyed. NOBODY said "no" to Mama Lopez.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How about this?" asked Santana coming out of her private bathroom to show Quinn the latest outfit she had tried on.

Quinn shook her head. "You look beautiful," she said. "You looekd beautiful in the last five outfits. San, honey, you don't need to worry. Buffy is going to like you in whatever you wear."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Santana.

"Oh, please," scoffed Quinn. "PLEASE don't try to tell me you aren't thinking about her and what she'd like with every new outfit."

Santana tried but couldn't even deny it. "What is wrong with me?" she asked. "I've never cared this much what anybody thought. Not even Puck"

"Well," said Quinn standing and going over to her. "Puck may have been your longest relationship, but, there was something missing there."

"And what was that?" asked Santana, deciding on the outfit she was wearing, a really cute blue mini dress, and picking up her hair brush and starting to brush her hair.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Lord, Santana, Bill and I figured it out in middle school,"she said. "All the times I saw you staring at other girls in the locker room. The slumber party where we played Truth Or Dare and you were dared to kiss Cordelia, and you kissed her just a little too long. The fact that you've never shown any REAL interest in any boy you've ever dated. Santana, Pucks problem was that he wasn't a girl.

"Santana. You're gay."

Santana froze up and dropped the brush. "Wait, what?" she asked.

"Like I said," said Quinn. "Bill and I figured it out a few years ago."

Santana sighed. Just from hearing the words, she knew they were true. Thinking about it, she'd always known, she'd just been in denial Even Puck, Noah Puckerman, whom she'd lost her virginity to, had been an attempt to be "normal". She'd cared about him, but, never had any real passion for him.

"Wow,"she said.

Quinn smiled and hugged her. "Yeah, wow."

Santana shook her head. "It probably doesn't matter," she said. "Buffy probably isn't."

"Santana," said Quinn, shaking her head. "Buffy looks at you liek you're a piece of chocolate cake. She may or may not be gay, but, she likes you. And not just in a friendly way"

Santana smiled. Despite. or perhaps because of, her realization, she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. "I hope you're right," she said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dinner was on the table when Santana and Quinn came downstairs. The four of them had a lovely dinner together, chatting away, Maribel and Quinn laughing at Bill and Santana's antics.

After they had helped her clean up, Bill turned to the girls. "We need to get going," he said. "I need to help the rest of the band get set up." Both smiled and stood. Quinn went over and gave Maribel a hug. Even though Quinn was close to her parents, Maribel had "adopted" her when she did Bill. It was pretty clear the three were a matched set.

Bill took his turn next, then Santana. "William," said Maribel. "Please, ride with the girls tonight. I always worry about you riding around on that thing. Especially this time of day. The traffic is so BAD!"

"Oh, it's ok, Mama," he said reassuringly. "I'm safe. If the traffic is bad, I just drive on the sidewalk."

Maribel's eyes popped open and her jaw nearly hit the floor. "You WHAT?"she asked him. Then, when Santana and Quinn burst into giggles, she realized he was once again pulling her leg. She gave him her best Death Glare. "YOU get out of here before I break both of your legs!" she scolded.

Bill laughed and risked getting close to her. "I love you, Mama Lopez," he said, kissing her on the cheek, not quite dodging the swat she aimed at him.

"Madre di dios!" she exclaimed once Bill was outside and they heard his motorcycle start. "That boy will be the death of me!"

"Aw, Maribel," said Quinn. "He really does love you."

"Maribel shook her head. "And I love him. But he is giving me grey hair and he doesn't even live here."

"Oh, Mami,"said Santana, walking over and kissing her mother on the cheek. "Look at it this way. Grey is a good color for you." She giggled at her mothers expression ,then scampered off, squealing as a swat also landed on her backside. "Te quiero, Mami!" she shouted as she left the house.

Maribel looked to Quinn, shaking her head. "I don't suppose you can keep those two out of trouble tonight."

Quinn laughed. "Why should today be any different than the last eleven years?" she asked. "I'll have Buffy with me tonight. Maybe between the two of us..." Both laughed as she went and kissed Maribel on the cheek. Then, she too squealed as Maribel swatted her on her butt. "Hey!" she protested, rubbing her bottom. "What did *I* do?"

"Nothing," laughed Maribel. "I just didn't want yo uto feel left out."

Quinn shook her head. "They're rubbing off on you," she said as she walked to the door. "Bye Maribel. Love you."

Maribel looked at the door all three of had just gone out. "Te quiero, mis bebe's," she whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana and Quinn were sitting with Willow, watching the band when Buffy walked in. Bill, as always, was in his glory. Devon MacLeish was doing hte lead singing on this song and Bill was totally jamming on lead guitar. A boy named Oz playing backup guitar was also pretty good. Santana and Quinn were sort of dancing in their chairs when Buffy came up to them. Santana's breath caught. She looked niiiiiice tonight.

"Hi guys," said Buffy, smiling at the group.

"Oh! Hi! Hi," said Willow, brightly.

"Hey Buffy," said Quinn ,giving Santana a smirk at the way Buffy seemed to be digging her dress

Santana rolled her eyes but was inwardly pleased. She pointed to the chair next to her. "Hi Buffy,"she said. "I saved you a seat." Buffy smiled and took the last chair at the table.

"If Xander shows up, he'll just have to sit on the floor," said Willow.

"Are you expecting him?" asked Buffy.

"More like HOPING," quipped Santana. Quinn elbowed her.

"Oh?" said Buffy, smiling, intrigued. "Are you guys going out?"

"Oh no," said Willow. "We're just friends."

"They used to go out," said Santana, smirking, earning what must pass for a death glare from Willow. "But they broke up."

"Oh? How come," asked Buffy.

Willow blushed. "He...stole my Barbie."

Buffy looked confused.

"We were five," supplied Quinn.

"Oh," said Buffy, seemingly all she could think to say. Santana thought she was cute when she was confused.

"I don't actually date a whole lot...lately," said Willow. It made Santana a little sad. Willow had never actually dated that she knew of. She wasn't as close to Willow as Quinn was, but she did care about her.

"Why not?" asked Buffy.

"That's what we all want to know," said Quinn.

"Well,"said Willow, clearly a little embarassed at being the center of attention. "When I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say something cool, or witty, or...at ALL actually. I usually jsut make a few vowel sounds then run away."

Buffy and Santana both laughed. "It's not THATbad," said Buffy.

"It IS," insisted Willow. "I think boys are more interested in a girl who can talk."

All three of the other girls looked at her. "Ok, you clearly HAVEN'Tbeen dating lately," quipped Buffy.

"It's probably easy for you guys," said Willow.

Quinn sort of shifted in her chair. "Oh yeah, REALLY easy," said Buffy, a little forlornly.

"I think she means you don't seem too shy,"said Quinn, jumping in with the save. Willow nodded.

"Well, my philosophy is," Buffy said, then looked at them. "Er, if you WANT to hear my philosophy."

"I DO," said Willow.

"Me too," added Quinn.

"Always,"said Santana a little breathlessly. She looked away, glad for her latina coloring so the others couldn't see her light blush.

"Life is short,"said Buffy.

"Life is short," said Quinn, as if she had been expecting more.

"Not terribly original," said Santana with a teasing grin.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her. "I'll give you that,"she said. "But it's true. Why waste time being all shy? Why worry about if some guy who is probably just as nervous as you are is gonna laugh at you? You know? Sieze the day. Because, tomorrow you might be dead."

Santana and Quinn both digested this. What Buffy had said was true, though, a touch...morbid?

"Oh," said Willow. "That's nice..."

On stage, Bill did a brief guitar solo as the band switched songs.

"Oh," said Santana. "I love this song! Let's go dance!" She grabbed Buffy's hand, while an equally enthused Quinn grabbed Willows and the four girls went out on the dance floor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy was having a great time. She and the others had been out on the dance floor non stop for awhile, mostly dancing in a group, though sometiems Buffy and Santana broke off. Both were good dancers, and they somehow managed to dance sexily together without moving into Dirty Dancing. She leaned over to Santana. "The band is good," she shouted to be heard over the music. "But Bill is great!"

Santana beamed. "Bill is a musical prodigy," she shouted back. "He's really gifted. He plays at least four intstruments, piano, guitar, saxophone and drums."

"And banjo!" added Quinn.

"I was trying to forget that one," said Santana, making Buffy laugh.

"He also sings and dances," added Quinn.

"I'm impressed," said Buffy.

The song ended and the band started a slow song. Quinn and Willow went up to the bar to get sodas for all of them.

Santana gave Buffy a coy, almost shy look. "Wanna drive all the boys, and maybe some of the girls here crazy?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Buffy's breath caught. Was Santana asking her to dance? Wow. Here, in front of all these people. Still, Buffy saw it as an opportunity. She nodded and took Santana's hand.

Santana led Buffy out to the dance floor and took her in her arms. The two started dancing, clsoe but not too close, gazing into each others eyes. They garnered a lot of attention, but, a lot of people jsut wrote it off as two close friends out having fun. Of those who caught on, some of course seemed to be giving them judgemental looks, especially Cordelia, most of the boys seemed...intrigued, and some didn't really pay attention.

"I never slow danced with another girl before," said Buffy, smiling shyly. "I think I like it."

"Me either," said Santana. "Doesn't suck, huh?"

"Not remotely," said Buffy, moving a little closer.

"So," said Santana. "We've told you a lot about us. How about you? I get the idea you had kind of a hard time in LA."

Buffy panicked a little. "Iiiiit's, really not that interesting,"she said.

"It is to me," said Santana, her voice slightly husky. Buffy shook her head. She'd never felt this drawn to someone so quickly. She was drawn to Bil land Quinn as well, the four of them just seemed to be a team, but, this was different.

"Ok,' she sighed, feeling she could trust Santana. "Well, things were normal for a long time. At my old school I was a cheerleader and one of the popular girls. I was actually, well, honestly, I was kind of like Cordleia seems to be. I probably wouldn't have been to nice to Willow, Xander and Jesse if I'd known them back at Hemry."

"So, what happened?" asked Santana. "You don't seem that way now."

Buffy sighed. "Things just started happening," she said. "My Mom blames it on the fact that she and my Dad were always busy. They also started fighting a lot. Then, I started getting into trouble. I was hanging out with a boy from the wrong side of the tracks, as they say. I started cutting school, staying out all night, getting into fights. Mom and Dad started fighting more. I finally got kicked out of school when I kinda burned down the school gym. Mom and Dad got a divorce, and Mom and I moved here." She cringed inwardly. She was a lot more worried about Santana's reaction to all this than she thought she woudlbe. She also felt bad, not telling Santana the full story.

"Wow," said Santana. "Well, for what it's worth, I have a sort of bad reputation too. Oh, I'm one of the "cool kids" but, see, I have this temper, I'm actually almost always angry, and I've been in a few fights myself. Mostly though, it comes through with me being a total bitch and cutting people down with a stream of insults. Once or twice, I've been known to go on for over a minute."

It was Buffy's turn to say "Wow. I totally haven't seen that side of you. I mean, sure you're a little smart ass." She grinned teasingly as Santana glared at her. "but, I haven't known you to be mean."

"that's because you've mostly only seen me when I'm with Bill and Quinn," answered Santana. "I'm happiest when I'm with them. We're actually good for each other. We keep each other grounded. Bill has his own temper, and fits of being all sullen and meloncholy. Quinn tends to draw into herself. Not as badly as Willow, but she does. We're actually almost normal people when we are together." She smirked and gestured to Bill up on stage. "Well, Quinn and I are almost normal people."

Buffy chuckled. "Well," she said. "You and I have been alone for a few, and still not seeing any signs of Bitchy Santana."

Santana smiled at her, letting a bit of flirtiness into it. "Apparently, you affect me the same way." She stopped for a moment. Buffy could have sworn she actually saw the gears turning in Santana's head. "Wow," said Santana.

"Wow?" asked Buffy.

"I figured it out," said Santana. "I'm always bitchier when I'm angry, and I think I'm always angry because I've been trying to be something I'm not."

"And what's that?" asked Buffy, a bit confused.

"Quinn andI I were talking earlier," answered Santana. "And she made me see something she and Bill saw awhile ago. Something I never realized, at least not conciously, until i met you. Buffy, I'm gay. I've dated several guys, been sexual with a couple, but I've never been ATTRACTED to any of them. And I think I was always so angry because, something inside of me saw what I was, and was trying to be "normal". And it made me angry because, it WASN'T normal for ME."

Buffy smiled. Her heart had leapt when Santana said "Until I met you." "Sooo," she said. "You kinda like me then?"

Santana looked very seriously into her eyes. "More than I ever have anybody else," she said sincerely. "Buffy, you make me feel things I've never felt before."

Buffy beamed at her. "I feel the same way,"she said. "the moment I saw you this morning, I was attracted to you. I've felt that way looking at other girls before, but, never this strongly. It's kidna mind boggling."

"Yeah," breathed Santana.

"And I need to figure out what it means," Buffy continued. "Is this just a lustful attraction or something more. Part of me wants to press my lips up to yoursright now, but, I can't until I figure a few things out. Are you ok with that?"

Santana smiled at her. "Buffy," she said. "This is new to me too. So, yeah, we both probably need to figure a few things out." She smirked a little." But, don't leave me waiting too long."

"No worries,"said Buffy smiling. The song stopped and music sped up again.

"Mind if we take a break?" asked Santana. "I need to hit the ladies room."

Buffy had looekd up and seen a familiar figure moving on the balcony. "Sure," she said furrowing her brow. "I'll meet you back at the table in a few."

"Ok," said Santana, who went and grabbed Quinn and the two went off to the ladies room as Buffy made her way up to the balcony.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N:Hope you enjoyed thsi chapter. More to coem hopefully soon. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 4 Welcome To The Hellmouth Pt 4

**Chapter Four Welcome To The Hellmouth Pt Four**

As she and Santana left the ladies room, Quinns head was still reeling after hearing about Santana's dance with Buffy. Santana had it BAD.

Quinn stopped. It felt like soembody was watching them. She looekd around and she saw a young man, making no bones about watching them. Santana had noticed something was up and followed Quinn's gaze.

"Him again?", sighed Santana. "I noticed him watching us when we were sitting with Buffy and Willow. C'mon, let's go see if he's just some perv, or if he wants something."

It was Quinns turn to sigh. Santana had always been a lot bolder than she was. She looked and saw the band was taking a break. She managed to make eye contact with Bill. They knew each other well enough for him to get the gist just from her look. She thought they'd be ok, but wanted Bill to be perpared to come running if Santana got them in over their heads.

The young man was leaning against a wall, smirking at them. He was strikingly handsome, with dark hair and eyes that held both intelligence and a certain...distance in them.

"Good evening ladies," he said as they approached. He seemed to notice the look on Santana's face. "Is there a problem?

Santana gave him her best dangerous glare. "Nothing wrong as long as you have a good reason why you've been watching us all evening."

The young man contiunued to smirk at them. "What? A guy can't enjoy the sight of a few pretty girls?", he asked. Santana growled at him and he held up his hands in supplication. "Relax,"he said. "I don't bite." He seemed amused as the girls looked at him, perplexed. "Truth is, I thought you'd be taller. Or bigger. You know, more muscles and all."

Quinn saw that Santana was clearly getting angry." What the hell you want?" she asked.

The guy looked at her, all mysterious. "Same thing you do," he said cryptically.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okaaaaay," she said. "What do WE want?"

The guys face went dealy serious. "To kill 'em,"he said simply. "To kill 'em all."

"Quinn looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "You're crazy," she said. "We don't want to kill anybody."

"Except, maaaaaybe YOU," added Santana.

The guy chuckled. "I guess that's more what you're going to want," he answered. He was talking to them both, but his comments seemed more directed at Quinn.

"Just go away,"said Quinn. "What we want is to be left alone."

"You really think that's an option anymore?" asked the guy. "You're standing at the mouth of Hell, and it's about to open." He took out two small boxes and tossed one to each of them. "You'll need these. Don't turn your back on this. You've got to be ready."

"Ready for what?" Santana asked.

"The Harvest,"said the guy, turning to leave.

"Wait,"said Quinn. "Who are you?"

The guy stopped and looked back at them, the smirk returning. "Let's just say I'm a friend," he said turning to leave again.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Maybe I don't WANT a friend," she said, slightly petulantly.

The guy never turned. "I never said I was either of YOURS,"he called back as he walked away.

The girls watched him leave, shaking their heads. Without a word, they looekd at each other then opened the boxes he gave them.

Inside each box was an ornate silver cross on a neck chain. Without knowing exactly why, they put them on and went looking for Buffy and Willow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy made her way up to a balcony overlooking the stage, and saw Giles leaning up against it. She went up and joined him. " So, you like to party with the students?" she teased. " Isn't that kinda skanky?"

Giles tone was withering. "Right, this is me having fun. Watching clown hair prance around is certainly MY idea of a party. I'd much rather be home with a cup of bovril and a good book."

Buffy grinned and shook her head. "You need a personality, stat."

"This is the perfect breeding ground for vampiric activity," he admonished her. Dark, crowded...Beside, I figured you'd show up, and I have to make you understand..."

:I understand,"said Buffy exasperatedly. "There are vampires in Sunnydale. I get it! Evil is afoot! It's YOU people who don't understand. You come along, drag me out of my life, talking about callings and destiny. So, I go along with it. I find out I have super powers, which is kinda cool, I do the training, I fight the vampires, and what happens? I get into trouble, my grades go downhill, I start fighting with my parents, and finally, I get kicked out of school for burning down the school gym. How many times do I have to go through this?"

They glared at each other for a moment, then looked down at the crowd.

"Look at them," Giles said, sounding almost annoyed. "Throwing themselves about, completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them."

Buffy didn't look at him. "Lucky them," she said wistfully.

"Or, you could be right," Giles conceded. "Maybe there is no trouble brewing. The signs have been wrong before. It's not like you're having the dreams."

Buffy started, thinking of the nightmare she'd had before school this morning. She sighed and looked back at the crowd.

"Look," she said to Giles. "It's not like I'm saying I'll NEVER slay another vampire. If I run into one sure. I'm just not going to get way extra curricular with it." It sounded lame, even to her own ears.

"But will you be ready?" asked Giles. "There's so much you don't know about them, about your own powers. A vampire appears to be a normal human, until the feed is upon them. Only then do they reveal their demonic visage."

"Demonic visage?" quoted Buffy. "You're like a walking thesaurus. Besides, I KNOW all this!"

Ignoring Buffy's outburst, Giles continued. "The point is, a Slayer should be able to see them anyway. Without looking. Without thinking. Can you tell me if there's a vampire in this building?"

Buffy scanned the crowd. "Maybe?" she said.

"You should KNOW!" Giles said. "Even through this mass and this...din. You shoudl be able to sense them. Try. Reach out with your mind."

Buffy took a deep breath and looked out over the crowd.

"You have to hone your senses,"instructed Giles. "Focus unti lthe energy washes over you..."

"There's one," Buffy interrupted.

"What?" asked Giles, looking down at the crowd. "Where?"

Buffy pointed. "Right there,"she said. "Talking to that girl."

In the far corner, a good looking young man was talking to a girl who had her back to them.

Giles looked doubtful. "Buit you don't KNOW..."

"Oh, please," interrupted Buffy. "That jacket? With the sleeves all rolled up? Deal with that outfit for a moment!"

Giles looked. "It's dated?" he asked.

"It's CARBON dated!" answered Buffy. "Vampires always think fashioend ended the year they died. Trust me, only someone who's been skulking underground for at least ten years would think that was the look!"

"But...but you didn't hone..." began Giles.

"Oh NO," exclaimed Buffy suddenly, pointing.

The vampire was still chatting with the girl, motioning for her to come with him. He stepped aside and the girl turned, and Buffy's stomach dropped.

"Isn't that..." Giles began.

"Willow," said Buffy.

"What is she doing?"

"Seizing the moment," Buffy threw back at him as she headed off towards the stairs.

She fought her way back down the stairs and looked around. There was no sign of Willow or the vampire she'd been talking to. Picking a direction she headed for the backstage door. The closer she got, the more of a crowd she had to fight her way through, but she finally made it and pushed through the door.

She found it dark, and something of a labyrinth back one seemed to be about, but she still made her way cautiously. She spied an old chair and snapped off a leg to mnake a makeshift stake.

Suddenly, as she turned a corner, there was a figure in front of her face to face. Buffy grabbed him amd slammed him against the wall, lifting him two feet off the floor, holding the stake to his chest. He made a girlish squeak.

It wasn't a him!

"Cordelia!" exclaimed Buffy, lowering the stake and setting ehr down.

Cordelia's dumbfounded look was almost comical. "God!" she exclaimed. "WHAT exactly is yoru childhood trauma? Could you BE any weirder?"

Buffy looekd around. Oh goody. Cordelia's court was with her. "Did you guys see Willow?" she asked. "Did she go by here?"

"Why?" asked Cordy. "Did you need to attack her with a stick too?"

Buffy blushed and gave up. She went back the way she came, leaving Cordelia and her friends still agape.

Cordelia regaiend her composure and took out her phone. "Excuse me," she said. "I need to call everybody I've ever met!"

Buffy made her way back into the Bronze proper and found Giels waiting for her.

"That was fast," he said, sounding impressed. "Well done."

"I didn't find them," said Buffy.

Giles looked shocked. "The vampire isn't dead?" he asked.

"No," snapped Buffy. "But my social life is on the critical list"

"What do we do,"asked Giles.

"I'll take care of it," Buffy said, turning to leave.

"Maybe I should come with you," said Giles, worried for some reason.

"I've got this," said Buffy as she left. "One vampire I can handle."

She was so focused, she didn't notice as she brushed past Jesse, chatting up a Blonde girl.

"I haven't ; seen you before," he said to her, again trying to be charming. "Do you live around here."

"No," said the girl, smiling up at him, both innocently and flirtatiously. "But I have family here."

"Have I met thim?" Jesse asked.

She gave him a mysterious smile. "You probably WILL," she said.

"What's your name?" askedJesse, totally forgetting his humiliation at Cordelia's hands earlier.

"Darla."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Across town, the large vampire stood by an alter, watching the pool of blood on the floor. He moved back, his eyes wide with religous fervor as a head shot up from the pool. While it had two eyes, a nose, a mouth, and two ears, other than that, there was virtually no resemblance to a human face. The head rose from the blood, a slim but obviously powerful body attached to it. It was wearing a black leather outfit with a vaguely SS look to it.

As powerful as the large vampire was, he obviously stood in awe of this one. "Master," he said reverently.

The Master looekd back at him. "Luke," he said. "I'm weak."

"Come the Harvest, you'l lbe restored," said Luke with conviction.

"The Harvest," said the Master with almost the revernce Luke held him in.

"We are almost there, my Master," said Luke. "Soon, you'l lbe free."

The Master stepped forward, past Luke. He stopepd and reached his hand out slowly. As he did, the air before him seemed to rippel slightly... a sort of mystic wall. He puleld his hand back and turned to Luke. "I must be ready," he said. "I need my strength."

"I've sent your servants to bring you some food," said Luke.

"Good," answered the Master simply, clearly dismissing Luke. "Luke," he caleld as the bigger vampire started to leave.

Luke paused. "Yes?" he asked.

"Bring me something...young," ordered the Master.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Willow found herself nervously uncomfortable as she walked down the street with the boy, Thomas he'd said his name was, who had approached her at the Bronze. Leaving with him was totally unlike her, but Buffy's words had struck a chord with her. She looked around nervously. "Sure is dark," she said, desperately searching for SOMETHINGH to say.

Thomas shrugged. "It's night," was all he said.

"That's a dark time," agreed Willow, somewhat lamely. "Night. Traditionally." She was wishing they were already at the ice cream place so at least she wouldn't have to talk much while eating ice cream.

Thomas pretty much ignored her, then stopepd and turned towards the woods.

"Er," said Willow. "The ice cream bar is down that way.-it's past Hamilton street."

Thomas smiled. "I know a shortcut," he said, taking her hand and leading her into the dark woods.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The band was getting ready to start their next set, when Bill took another look out at the crowd. He'd gotten the message earlier that Quinn wanted him to keep an eye out, and everything seemed ok, but, he felt like something was off. He looked over by the entrance to see Xander had just arrived and he was talking to Santana and Quinn. Then, he noticed Buffy headed their way, lookign urgent. Somethign wasn't right. He put down his guitar and turned to his friend Oz. "I'll be right back," he said. Oz simply nodded as Bill went over to where the others were.

"Have you guys seen Willow?" Buffy was asking.

"Not tonight," answered Xander, not seeming too concerned, his attention going from Quinn to Buffy.

"She wasn't there when we got back from the ladies room," said Santana, her mood seeming to change to match Buffy's.

"Is soemthing wrong?"Bill and Quinn asked at the same time.

"We need to find her," said Buffy. "She left with a guy."

"We are talking about Willow, right?" asked Xander. He looekd impressed. "Scoring at the Bronze. Work it, girlfriend!"

Buffy looked around, increasingly perturbed. Bill was starting to get worried now too, and he could see Quinn was as well. "We have to find them," said Buffy. "Where would they go?"

"Buffy," said Santana. "Do you know something about Mr. Goodbar we don't?"

Buffy just turned to leave, Bill, Santana, and Quinn automatically following.

"Oh, hey," said Xander, sardonically. "I hope he isn't a VAMPIRE, because then you'd have to SLAY him!"

"Vampire?" asked Santana and Quinn together.

Buffy turned to look at him shocked. First Giles, now him. "Was there a school bulletin?" she asked. "Was it on the news? Is there anybody in this town that doesn't know I'm the Slayer?"

"Slayer?" asked Bill.

"I only know that you THINK you're the Slayer," said Xander. "And I only knwo thatbecause I was in the library earlier when you were talking to The Man In Tweed."

Buffy shook her head. "Whatever," she said. "Just tell me where Willow would go."

Santana looked into Buffy's eyes, totall ybelieving her. "You're serious," she said more than asked.

"We don't find her there's gonna be another dead body in the morning," said Buffy.

"She's deadly serious, Xander," said Bill.

"Ok,": said Xander, believing him. "Come on."

All five of them looked at each other and took off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Not exactly where I wanted to leave this chapter, but I'm going away for a few days and wanted to do one last post before I go. Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 5 The Warrior Part 1

A/N: Things diverge a bit more here. The Harvest is not going to be the second episode of the series, there is going to be a little more time between Buffy's arrival in Sunnydale and the Harvest. Also, the next several will lead one right into the next, basically like a multi part series premiere. Yeah, since I'm writing fanfic's based on TV shows, I kinda tend to think in TV terms. LOL

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"Have you guys seen Willow?" Buffy was asking._

 _"Not tonight," answered Xander, not seeming too concerned, his attention going from Quinn to Buffy._

 _"She wasn't there when we got back from the ladies room," said Santana, her mood seeming to change to match Buffy's._

 _"Is soemthing wrong?"Bill and Quinn asked at the same time._

 _"We need to find her," said Buffy. "She left with a guy."_

 _"We are talking about Willow, right?" asked Xander. He looekd impressed. "Scoring at the Bronze. Work it, girlfriend!"_

 _Buffy looked around, increasingly perturbed. Bill was starting to get worried now too, and he could see Quinn was as well. "We have to find them," said Buffy. "Where would they go?"_

 _"Buffy," said Santana. "Do you know something about Mr. Goodbar we don't?"_

 _Buffy just turned to leave, Bill, Santana, and Quinn automatically following._

 _"Oh, hey," said Xander, sardonically. "I hope he isn't a VAMPIRE, because then you'd have to SLAY him!"_

 _"Vampire?" asked Santana and Quinn together._

 _Buffy turned to look at him shocked. First Giles, now him. "Was there a school bulletin?" she asked. "Was it on the news? Is there anybody in this town that doesn't know I'm the Slayer?"_

 _"Slayer?" asked Bill._

 _"I only know that you THINK you're the Slayer," said Xander. "And I only knwo thatbecause I was in the library earlier when you were talking to The Man In Tweed."_

 _Buffy shook her head. "Whatever," she said. "Just tell me where Willow would go."_

 _Santana looked into Buffy's eyes, totall ybelieving her. "You're serious," she said more than asked._

 _"We don't find her there's gonna be another dead body in the morning," said Buffy._

 _"She's deadly serious, Xander," said Bill._

 _"Ok,": said Xander, believing him. "Come on."_

 _All five of them looked at each other and took off._

 **Chapter Five The Warrior Pt 1**

Willow was getting increasingly creeped out. Thomas had led her into a graveyard. "Ok, this is nice," she said. "and-and scary. Are you SURE this way is faster?"

Thomas said nothing, he just continued to hold onto her hand and pull her along. He'd seemed so nice and charming at The Bronze, but now he just seemed...almost predatory.

He stopped at a small mausoleum. The entrance was bathed in blackness. "Ever been inside one of these?" he asked her.

"No," she answered, trying to pull away. "And no thank you."

"C'mon," he said, moving closer. "What are you afraid of?"

Willow stumbled as he pushed her inside. She looekd around, frightenedly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The place was small, with carved stone walls. A large tomb, with a statue of a man lying atop it filled much of the space. Across from the main door which she just came in, was a much smaller iron door.

Willow spun around, glaring at Thomas, who was now filling the entrance. "That wasn't funny," she scolded. It had no effect. He just stepepd clsoer to her, his face hidden in shadows. Willow, backed away from him, circling back towards the entrance. " I think I'm, just gonna go now."

"Is that what you think?" he asked, no playfulness to his voice, only menace. Willow contineud to back away, then backed right into somebody. She stepped back, emitting soemthing somewhere betwen a squeak and a scream. She saw the person she backed into was a blonde girl wearing a catholic school uniform.

Darla looked at her disdainfully. "Is this the best you can do?" she asked Thomas.

Thomas shrugged. "She's fresh," he said, the two conversing as if Willow was not even there.

"Hardly enough to share," commented Darla.

Thomas shrugged again. "You should have brought your own then."

Darla smirked and indicated the doorway. "I did," she said as Jesse came stumbling in, looking totally out of it.

"Hey, wait up," he said, holding his neck.

"JESSE!" exclaimed Willow, running over to him.

Jesse looked at Darla. "I think you gave me a hickey," he said. He pulled his hand away to reveal blood on both it and his neck. Willow's eyes went wide as she stared at Thomas and Darla.

Darla shrugged as Thomas gave her a look. "I got hungry on the way," she said.

Willow grabbed Jesse's arm. "Jesse," she said, almost panicked. "Let's get out of here."

Darla took a step towards them. "You're not going anywhere!" she said menacingly.

"Leave us alone!" Willow half demanded, half pleaded.

Darla lunged forward, face to face with Willow. "You're not going anywhere until we've FED!" she snarled, her face changing. Her eyes went yellow, her face taking on a sort of ridged bumpy look and her teeth elongated. Willow screamed and pulled back and fell to the floor. Thomas' face had changed too and he laughed as he and Darla circled them.

"Well, this is nice," came a voice from the doorway. Willow looked in that direction.

BUFFY!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy looked appraisingly around the room as she stepped inside. Bill, Santana and Quinn stepping up next to her, Xander coming in behind. "A little bare," she quipped. "But, throw on a dash of paint, put out a few throw pillows and call it home!"

"Who the hell are you?" snarled Darla.

Buffy looked surprised. "Wow, you mean there's actually somebody in this town who DOESN'T know already? That's a relief. I tell ya, keeping a secret identity in this town is a job of work!"

Santana looked at her. "Well, to be fair, even WE aren't sure."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'll explain later," she promised.

Xander moved towards Willow and Jesse and helped Willow to her feet. "Buffy, we bail now, right?" he said. Bill and Santana stepepd boldy in front of them. Quinn stayed next to Buffy.

"Not just yet," said Thomas threateningly.

Buffy looked at him and rolled her eyes. "First of all," she said. "what is with that outfit? Live in the now, ok? You like like...DeBarge." She turned to Darla. "Now, we can do this the hard way or...well, yunno what? There's actually only the hard way!"

"Fine by me," said Darla.

"Are you sure?" asked Buffy. "Because this isn't gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content..."

Thomas growled, tired of her talk and charged at her, causing Quinn to squeal and jump aside. Without ever looking at him, Buffy whipped out a stake from ehr jacket and thrust it behind her, letting Thomas impale himself on it. His eyes went wide as he exploded into dust.

Buffy looked to Darla. "SEE what happens when you roughhouse?" she asked.

Darla looked wary but nowhere near cowed. "He was young and stupid," she said, assuming a fighting stance and circling Buffy.

"You guys, go!" shouted Buffy, never taking her eyes off Darla. Xander nodded and ushered Willow and Jesse outside.

"We're not leaving you," Santana told Buffy determinedly. Bill nodded in agreement.

Buffy looked at them "I swear, I can handle things in here," she promised. "Look, I need you guys to keep the others safe. Please, don't argue." Seeing the sincerity and determination on her face, Bill and Santana nodded and ushered Quinn out of the mausoleum before them.

"Don't go far!" Darla called after them. Shge lunged at Buffy who parried her blows with martial arts precision. The last punch, she caught Darla's wrist, landed a punch of her own to the gut and flipped Darla to the ground.

Buffy stood over her, all traces of humor gone from her face. "You know," she said. "I JUST wanted to start over. Be like everybody else. Have some friends, maybe a dog. But, no, you had to come here. You couldn't go suck on some other town!"

Darla was completely bemused. "Who ARE you?" she asked.

Buffy gave her an almost predatory look."You don't know?" she asked.

Suddenly, large hands grabbed her by the throat and lifted her bodily from the ground. He stepped out of the shadows, his bulk dwarfing Buffy.

"Luke!" esclaimed Darla.

Luke threw Buffy a good fifteen feet. She hit the wall, face first, landing badly. He turned to Darla as Darla stood. "Yo uwere supposed to bring an offering for the Master," he said accusingly. "We're almsot at the Harvest, and you dally with this child?"

"We had someone," protested Darla. "But she came and...she kileld Thomas. Luke, she's strong."

Luke waved Darla off contemptuously. "You go," he ordered. "I'l lstay and see if I can handle this little girl." Darla left and Luke turned back to Buffy.

Buffy got to her feet, ready for him this time. he reached out and grabbed her, but she knocked his arms away and kicked him in the face, knocking him back. He recovered in a second and landed a solid punch to her face.

"You ARE strong," he granted, almost seeming impressed. Then he slammed her back to the ground. "I'm stronger."

Buffy got to her feet and threw a punch, which Luke blocked. She ducked under one of his, threw another and he caught her arm, backhanding her and knocking her back again. He looked at her disdainfully. "You're wasting my time," he said.

Buffy circled the tomb, keeping it between herself and Luke. "Hey, I had other plans too," she said. Luke suddenly shoved the tomb with all his might, sending it flying towards her. Buffy jumped over it, landing on top of the tomb, then lept off of it, did a flip and landed both feet solidly in Lukes chest, knocking them both back. She recovered first, and pulled her stake back out, driving it towards his chest. He caught it at the last minute and squeezed, splintering it in his powerful grip.

"You think yo ucan stop me? Can stop US?" he asked as he drove a solid punch into her jaw and knocked her to the ground, dazed. "You have no diea what you're dealing with!" he stood over her, looking triumphant.

"And like a plague of boils," he intoned. "the race of Man covered the Earth. But, on the third day of the newest light will come the Harvest. When the blood of men shall flow as wine. When the Master shall walk among them once more. The world will belong to the Old Ones, and Hell itself will come to town."

Buffy slowly got to her feet, keeping an eye on Luke. This vampire was too strong! But, it wasn't in her to give up, scared as she might be. She lunged in to attack,but he backhanded her with everything he had, sending her flying right into the tomb. She landed hard, knocking the wind out of her. Beside her, she was the withered corpse of the tombs owner.

Buffy was hurt pretty bad, as she looekd up to see no Luke. Where was he? slowly, achingly, she lifted her head. Truly scared, she looked over one side of the tomb. She looked over the other...

Luke suddenly roared and lept on top of tried to fight him off, but he had her well pinned. He contemplated her with a gleeful animal hunger for a moment.

"Amen," he said as he bore down on her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill and Xander supported Jesse as they ushered the three girls ahead of them It was still sticking in Bill's craw that they'd left Buffy behind, but she was right. They needed to get the others to safety.

"Ok, hold up," said Santana when they were on the outskirts of the cemetary. Everybody stopepd and looked at her. "I'm going back," she said. "I can't leave Buffy alone back there."

Bill nodded. "Somebody help Xander with Jesse," he said. "I'm going with you."

"Me too." said Quinn. Bill and Santana exchanged a look. Quinn was easily the least tough of the three of them. On the other hand...

"We don't have time to argue," said Bill. "Willow, you help Xander. Go to the police station. It's only a couple of blocks." Willow nodded and helped Xander support Jesse. "You guys, be careful."

"You too," said Xander as the two groups went off in different directions.

Bill and the girls tore through the cemetary, which was rather maze like. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath and get their bearings.

"Ok, I think we go left here," said Bill, breathing heavily. He felt Quinn take hold of his hand. He could always tell without even seeing which of the two girls was touching him.

"Bill," she said.

Bill looked up to see four vampires ahead of them, blocking their way.

"Well, damn," he said quietly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke bore down on Buffy. No matter how she struggled she couldn't get away. His eyes aglow with victory he ripepd open her shirt a bit for easier access to her throat and grabbed her...

And hesitated. He looked at Buffy, seeming to recognize her. "You," he said, suddenly distracted. Buffy seized the moment and double kicked him, sending him flying back. She wasted no time in leaping out of the tomb and beating a hasty retreat to the door.

Battered and winded from the fight, Buffy made her way a short way away from the mausoleum and looked behind her. No sign of pursuit. She did a qwuick scan of the graveyard and heard Quinn screaming. She bolted off in that direction,concern for herself vanishing in her concern for her new friends.

She found them close by, Quinn and Santana each being dragged away by a vampire, both struggling like wildcats. The vampire who had Santana's nose was bleeding. There was no sign of the others. Buffy wasted no tiem in slam tackling the vampire holding Quinn, knocking both of them into Santana and "her" vampire. All five of them went down, causing the vamp's to lose their grip on the two girls.

Buffy rose first, snapped a branch off of a nearby tree and slamemd it home into the chest of the nosebleedvamp, causing him to explode into dust. She turned to face the other. Santana, from behind him, brought her foot up between his legs in a mighty groin kick. The vampire couldn't even scream, he just kinda squeaked and dropped to his knees, clutching his groin. Buffy wasted no time in dusting him, then turned to see if the two girls were ok. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"We came to help you," said Santana, breathlessly. "Bill told Xander and Willow to take Jesse to the police station. We ran into four vampires on the way back."

"Bill fought them," said Quinn. "He was pretty amazing. He managed to take one out before they knocked him out. One of them carried him off. He made better time because Bill wasn't struggling like we were."

Dammit!" swore Buffy. "Which way did they go?"

Santana was about to indicate, when they heard another scream.

"Willow!" said all three at once, taking off in that direction.

They found Willow pinned to the ground by a vampire. Buffy wasted no time in launching her foot into his face. He flew back, clutching his nose. Buffy charged in and staked him as Quinn helepd Willow up.

They heard a sound off to their left and turned to see Xander, unconscious,being dragged off by two more vamps. With a snarl Buffy launched herself forward and took each of them down with one punch. One hit his head on a gravestone, stunning himself Santana took the opportunity to grab another branch off of a tree and slammed it into his chest, miraculously getting the heart the first try. The vampire exploded into dust. The other vampire scrambled off.

Willow ran to Xander and knelt down cradling his head. He started to come to. "Xander, are you ok?" she asked.

"Man," he said. "Something hit me."

Buffy, Santana and Quinn all looked around, battle ready. "Where's Jesse?" bUFFY asked.

"I-I don't know," said Willow. "They surrounded us. He was pretty weak."

"That girl took him," said Xander, rising to his feet. "The blonde from the crypt. They took off."

"Which way?" asked Buffy.

Xander shook his head. "I didn't see."

They all looked around. There was no way to tell.

"They got Bill too," said Quinn, bursting into tears. "He was trying to protect us." Santana put her arms aroudn Quinn and hugged her close.

Buffy stood there looking helpless. "Bill," she said quietly. "Jesse."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill stumbled along as the four vampires dragged him and Jesse underground, led by that big goon, Luke, that Buffy had fought. He looked around as they dragged them through the tunnels, and into what almost looked like the remains of an old church, only, underground. He looked to Jesse, hoping he was giving him a reassuring look. His head hurt from being knocked out and Luke had him by the neck as the six of them stood and waited.

Two figure's moved out from the shadows. One was a beautiful black woman in a short red dress, carrying an old tome. The other, a man? stepped out. His skin was pale and his vamp face was even uglier than the others. He just radiated power and it was obvious the other others all revered and feared him.

He looked at Bill Jesse. "For me?" he asked.

"An offering, Master," said Luke.

"He's a good one, Master,"said Darla, excitedly, indicating Jesse. "His blood is pure."

The man they called Master turned to look at her. "You've tasted it," he said, a statement, not a question. Darla shrank back. "I'm your loyal dog," he said. "You bring me scraps."

Darla practically shook with fear. "I-I didn't mean," she stammered. The black woman seemed to regard her with amusement.

"I have waited,"said the Master dangerously. "For three score years, I have waited. While you come and go, I have been stuck HERE," he looked around in disgust."in this house of WORSHIP!" He moved closer to Darla. "My ascension is almost at hand. Pray that when it comes I'm in a better mood!"

"M-master," said Darla. "Forgive me. We had more offerings, but there was trouble. A girl, she killed Thomas, and Rick and... and those other four."

"A GIRL?" scoffed the black woman. "Are you seriously trying to tell me a little girl killed six of the Masters minions? How useless ARE you people?"

"Well, for the record, I took one of them," said Bill defiantly. Luke gave his neck a squeeze and he shut up.

"This one was strong, Master," protested Darla.

"There WAS a girl," added Luke. "She fought well, and she knew of our breed. It's possible she may have been..."

"A Slayer," finished the Master in wonder. "Have you any proof?"

"Only that she fought me and yet lives," Luke answered.

The Master nodded. "Very nearly proof enough. I honestly can't remember the last time that happened."

Luke looked at the floor in shame. "It was 1843, Madrid," he said. "He caught me sleeping." He looked back up. "There's another thing, Master. I recognized her. She was in Belle's book."He indicated the black woman. "The prophecy."

Belle looked stunned. She opened her book to a set spot and read. "And the", something, I haven't been able to translate this word,"Slayer shall rise. And only she can destroy The Master" ." Bill craned his neck and was able to see two engraving's in the book. One showed a petite girl in a fancy dress fighting what was clearly The Master. The second was a close up of a pretty blonde girl. Buffy!

"Her!" snarled the Master. "SHE has arrived! She must not be allowed to interfere in the Harvest!"

Lukes eyes went wide. "I would NEVER let that happen!"

"You needn't worry," said the Belle, reassuringly. "I believe she'll come to us. We have something she wants. If she is indeed a Slayer, and these boys live, she will come to save them."

Luke smiled and stepped closer to Bill, who looked back at him defiantly.

"I thought you merely a meal, boys," he said. "but you've just been upgraded. To BAIT!"

"Uh, yay us?" said Jesse, exchanging a look with Bill that clearly said he wished in the moment he was literally ANYWHERE else.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Hope you are all enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 6 The Warrior Pt 2

**Chapter Six The Warrior Pt 2**

It was a somber group that met the next morning. They'd all agreed to meet there to compare notes, and for the others to meet Buffy's "Watcher", Rupert Giles, who would explain things to them. Santana had always felt there was something a little odd about the new librarian, and she was about to learn exactly what that was.

Right now, Giles was standing on the libraries upper level, looking over the railing at the others as they all sat at one of the library tables. Willow and Xander looked as if they had gotten little to no sleep. Santana sat with her arms around Quinn, who had been so disconcolate the night before she'd had to spend the night at Santana's. Luckily, Santana's parents had been out late last night and Quinn's had agreed to elt Quinn spend the night. The two girls had spent all night huddled under Santana's covers, both crying themselves to sleep cin their worry about Bill. Jesse too of course, but Bill was their primary concern.

"The world is older than any of you know," said Giles gravely, giving a nearby globe a spin. "and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, Demons walked the Earth, made it their home...their Hell." He started down the stairs.

"Hell on Earth," quipped Santana softly. "Literally." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"In time, they lost their purchase on this reality," continued Giles, ignoring her. "and way was made for mortal animals. For Man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges: Certain magics, certain creatures..."

"Like vampires," said Buffy, coming out of Giles office wrapping a bandage around her forearm. She sat down with Santana and Quin nand exchanged a sad look. Her eyes were puffy from crying too. They'd all just met, but they all four shared a connection, above and beyond what Santana and Buffy were feeling for each other.

Xander rose, clearly agitated, and started pacing. "Okay, this is where I have a problem, see," he said. "because we're now talking about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it, and you two," he indicate Giles and Buffy. "are acting like it's the most normal thing in the world!"

"Ooooooh," said Willow looking dazed. "I need to sit down!"

"You ARE sitting down," said Santana, amusedly. She'd always found much of what Willow did adorable.

"Oh," said Willow. "Good for me!"

""So, vampires are demons,"concluded Xander, getting back on track.

Giles nodded. "The books tell that the last Demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form posessed -infected- by the Demon's soul. And so they walk the Earth, feeding. Killing some, misxing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return."Giles spoke as if reciting something he had long ago memorized. "As long as there have been vampires, there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world ..."

Buffy put her hand on Santana's forearm. Santana could swear her skin tingled where Buffy's hand touched. "He loves doing this part."

"Behave," said Santana, almost chuckling.

Giles gave them a death glare as Quinn rolled her eyes again. "All right," he said. "The Slayer hunts vampires. When one Slayer dies, the next is called. Buffy is the Slayer. Don't tell anyone." He looked at Buffy. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," said Buffy dryly.

"I think that's al lthe vampire information you need," Giles concluded.

"Except for one thing,"said Xander with venom. "How do you kill them?"

"YOU don't," said Buffy emphatically. "*I* do."

"Well, Jesse, and Bill...," protested Xander

" Bill and Jesse are my responsibility," said Buffy grimly. "I let them get taken."

"That's not true,"said Quinn.

Willow shook her head. "If you hadn't showed up when you did, they would have...would have...taken the rest of us too," she said, then suddenly looked pale. "Anybody mind if I pass out?"

Quinn put her hand on Willow's shoulder. "Breathe," she instructed.

"Breathe," agreed Willow.

"Breathe," said Buffy who thought a moment and turned to Giles. "The big guy I fought, Luke," she said. "he talked about an "offering" to "the Master". I don't know who or what that is, but, if they weren't just feeding, Bill and Jesse may still be alive. I'm gonna find them."

Quinn and Santana exchanged a look. "Offering," said Santana. "Do you think this has anything to do with the Harvest?"

"Almost sounds like it," answered Quinn.

Giles frowned and looked at them both. "What did you say?" he asked them sounding a little anxious.

"The...Harvest," said Santana carefully. "that's what your friend said."

Buffy turned to Giles. "Does that mean anything to you?" she asked. "Because, I'm drawing a blank."

Giles looked even more thoughtful if that was possible. He turned to Santana and Quinn. "Who told you this?"

"This guy who came up to us at the Bronze," said Quinn, looking a little flustered. "Tall, dark, gorgeous in an annoying sort of way."

"From the way you both talk we sort of assumed you guys were buds," added Santana.

"No," said Giles. "did he say anything else?"

"Just something about The Mouth Of Hell," said Santana irritably. "We really didn't like him!" She looked to Quinn who nodded.

Giels nodded thoughtfully.

"Look," said Xander. "Wether the "offerings" were part of the Harvest or not, they still have Jesse. And Bill."

Willow looked up. "This is probably a dumb question," she said. "but shouldn't we call the police?"

Santana scoffed. "They'd believe us, of course," said Giles.

"We don't have to say vampires," she said defensively. "We could just say there's a...bad man." She winced. That sounded lame even to her.

"They couldn't handle it if they did come," said Buffy, dismissively. "They'd just show up with guns."

Giles looked to Buffy. "You've no idea where they took Jesse?" he asked.

She shook her head. "We looked around," she said. "but as soon as they got clear of the woods they could have just...whoosh!" She made a sort of flying motion with her hands.

"They can fly too?" asked Xander.

Buffy gave him a smile. "They can drive."

"Oh,"said Xander.

"I don't remember hearing a car," said Quinn.

Giles took of his glasses and chewed an ear piece. "Let's take an intuitive leap here," he said. "and assume they went underground."

Buffy nodded. "Vampires really jam on sewers," she said.

"That makes sense" said Quinn "You can get anywhere in town and not catch any rays."

Santana nodded. It made sense to her too." I didn't see any sewer access around there though," she said.

"Well ,there's electrical tunnels," supplied Xander. "they run under the whole town."

Giles looked thoughtful. "If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system," he said. "it might indicate a possible meeting place. I suppose we could go to the building commission."

"We SO don't have time," said Buffy, dismissively.

Willow sort of raised her hand. "Guys," she said. "There may be another way."

She got up and walked over to one of the computer tables and fired the computer up. Quinn followed her first, then the others. Quinn frowing thoughtfully as Willow typed.

A map of the electrical tunnels came up on the computer screen.

"There it is," said Buffy.

Willow nodded and continued typing. "This runs under the graveyard."

"I don't see any access, though," said Santana, growing agitated.

Giles looked at the screen with raised eyebrows. "So, all the city plans are just open to the public?"

Willow looked a little nervous. "Er, well, in a way," she said. "I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidently...decrypted the city council's security system." Quinn shook her head and looked impressed.

"Someone's been naughty," Xander teased.

"There's nothing here!" snapped Buffy, turning away. "This is useless!"

"Right there with ya, Slayer,"said Santana, barely supressing her anger.

"I think you shouldl let up on yourself,"said Giles frowning.

Buffy turned on him. "YOU'RE the one who told me I wasn't prepared enough," she snapped. "Understatement! I thought I was on top of it, then that monster Luke came out of nowhere..." she trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Santana.

Buffy paced, working it out. "He didn't come out of nowhere," she said. "He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance. He came up behind me and didn't follow me out!" She exchanged an excited look with Santana.

"The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum!" Santana concluded.

"Are you sure?" asked Giles and Quinn at the same time.

"The vampires must have doubled back with Bill and Jesse after I got out," said Buffy. She smacked her own forehead. "God, I am SO mentally challenged!"

Santana, Xander and even Quinn looked ready. "So, what's the plan?" asked Xander. "We saddle up and move out?"

"There is no we," said Buffy, softly. "I'm the Slayer. You guys aren't."

"I just KNEW you were gonna throw that in our faces," griped Xander angrily.

"Xander," said Buffy, a trifle exasperatedly. "This is deeply dangerous!"

"I get it," said Xander, turning away. "I'm inadequate. That's fine. I'm less than a man."

"Xander,"said Quinn.

"Buffy," said Willow, shyly. "I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters, but I want to help too. I-I need to."

"Then, help me," said Giles. "I need to research this Harvest Santana and Quinn spoke of. Perhaps you can wrest something from this dread machine." He looked a little embarrassed as they all looked at him. " That was a bit British of me, wasn't it?"

"Welcome to the new world," said Santana, shaking her head.

"He wants you to go on the Net," translated Quinn.

"OH!" said Willow, happily. "Yeah. Sure. THAT I can do!"

"Then I'm out of here," said Buffy. She looekd to Quinn and Santana, then Willow and Xander. "If Bill and Jesse are alive, I'll bring them back."

"Do I need to tell you to be careful?" asked Giles. Buffy looked at him for a moment, then gave him, then Santana a small smile, and left.

Santana exchanged a look with Quinn. "We need to get to class," she said and the two left as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a brief run in with Principal Flutie, Buffy managed to make her way off of school grounds. She went a little ways away from the school and stopped. Sure enough, she saw two figures following her. "I figured you two wouldn't listen to me," she drawled as Santana and Quinn walked up to her.

Both girls looked unashamed. "There's no way we're not going with you," said Quinn.

"Look, you guys, I went through all this with Xander..." started Buffy.

"I don't CARE," interrupted Santana. "Look, Buffy, we know you're the Slayer and we're just a couple of cheerleader hopefuls. But god dammit! Bill is more than just our best friend. The three of us have known each other since we were five. We've always been there for each other, and I'll be damned to Hell if I let you leave us out of this!"

"The moment the three of us met," said Quinn. "there was this sense of...rightness. Like we belonged together. We've never felt that way before or since, untill..."

"Until you met me," finished Buffy for her. She had felt exactly as they did. "I felt it too." She looked at Santana. "It was so powerful. My sudden feelings for you, and that feeling between the four of us." She correctly guessed that Quinn and Bill were privy to the two girls attraction to each other. "It's like we're...responsible for each other."

"Exactly," said Santana.

Buffy sighed. "Ok," she said. "Let's go. But you have to both stay close and do what I say."

The other two girls nodded, and the three went off to the cemetery. They easily found the mausoleum. They entered the dark place and found the iron door across from the entrance. They tried it, but it was locked. Buffy felt a lurking presence behind them. "I don't suppose you brought a key, did you?" she asked. All three turned around. Santana rolled her eyes to see the guy from the Bronze the night before.

He stepped out of the shadows, a half smile on his face. "They, really don't like me dropping in," he told the girls.

"And why is that?" asked Quinn.

His smile grew a little bigger. "The really don't like me," he said, perhaps a bit cockily.

"Gee," said Santana, sarcastically. "HOW can that possibly be?"

He smiled as if to say "I know, right?", then turned to Buffy. He seemed to be adressing her and Quinn more than Santana. Maybe he liked blondes. "I knew you'd figure this entry out sooner or later," he said, still looking amused. "Though actually, I thought it was gonna be a little sooner."

All three rolled their eyes. "SO sorry you had to wait," said Buffy, not sounding at all sorry. She looked to Santana and Quinn. "I assume this is your pal from last night?" They nodded. She turned back to him. "Look, if you're gonna be popping up with the cryptic wise man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell us your name?"

He looked at them and said "Angel."

"Angel," repeated Buffy as Santana rolled her eyes again.

"Pretty name,"said Quinn, trying to sound offhanded.

"Kinda gay sounding," snarked Santana, almost making Buffy chuckle and making Angel glare at her.

"Don't go down there," he said, suddenly turning grave.

"Deal with our going," said Buffy.

Angel looked exasperated. "Look, you shouldn't be putting yourself at risk," he said. " Tonight is The Harvest . If you guys can't stop it, then the Master walks free."

"Wait," said Buffy. "I get me, but why them?"

"I don't know," said Angel, honestly. "I just know it's up to you."

"Look,' said Santana. "if this Harvest thing is such a suckfest, why don't YOU stop it?"

Angel smirked and freely admitted. "Because I'm afraid."

His unashamedly honest admission caught them off guard, then Buffy turned and kicked the iron door open.

"They'll be waiting for you," Angel warned.

Quinn looked at him. "We have two friends down there,"she said. "One of them Santana's and my best friend. Do you know what it's like to have a friend?" Angel just looked at her, saying nothing. "Thaaaaaat wasn't supposed to be a stumper," Quinn added gently, feeling that this poor man really DIDN'T have a friend in the world.

Angel sighed. "When you hit the tunnels, head east. Towards the school. That's where you're likely to find them."

Santana turned back to him as they all started through the doorway. "You gonna wish us luck?" she asked. When Angel said nothing, she just shook her head and followed the others into the darkness.

She didn't know HOW but Santana somehow heard him whisper softly "Good luck."

By the time the three girls had reached the tunnels, their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The climbed down a ladder and looked around, taking them in. The tunnels were very dark and forbidding, and went on in all directions. They started down the tunnel going east as Angel suggested.

Quinn jumped a bit as a rat went scurrying by them. Neither Buffy nor Santana even noticed it. "So," she said. "crosses, garlic, stake through the heart."

"That'll get it done," said Buffy, looking around. "Do you two even HAVE any of those things?"

Each girl took out a home made stake they'd made from breaking two wooden hangers Santana had. Santana gave Buffy a sardonic grin as the latter shook her head. Santana indicated the cross around her neck. "We also have these," she said. "Quinn's boyfriend gave them to us." She smirked at Quinn. Buffy also smiled. It was pretty clear Quinn was jonesing on Angel. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him the whole time they'd been talking to him.

Quinn blushed a little but managed to turn it around. "Like you two are anybody to talk with the googly eyes you keep making at each other!" The other two girls gave a tension relieving chuckle.

"Ok, so what else?" asked Santana. "For vampire slayage."

"Sunlight, holy water, fire, beheading...the usual," said Buffy, looking around as they talked.

"I take it you've done some beheadings?" asked Santana.

"Oh, yeah,"said Buffy. " There was this one time, I was pinned down by this vamp who played varsity tackle, well ,before being turned, anyway, he had one of those really thick necks, and all I had was this little x-acto knife, so I..."

Santana noticed Quinn gaping. "Slayer," she said chuckling. "I don't think Quinn is loving the story."

Quinn shuddered a bit. "Actually, I find it oddly comforting,"she said.

"You're weird, Fabray," said Santana, shaking her head.

The three walked along in silence for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts.

"They're close," announced Buffy.

"How can you tell?" asked Santana.

"No more rats," pointed out Buffy

Quinn shook her head. "I never thought "no rats" would constitute BAD news." She had always been more of a girly girl than Santana, and was a lot more shaken by walking through these dark tunnels."What's that?" she asked pointing to a small dark side chamber. They all looked inside and saw something inside.

It was two bodies, lying face down on the floor.

"Bill" said Santana, both she and Quinn kneeling down by him. Quinn touched his neck. "There's no pulse!" she whispered.

"Jesse," said Buffy kneeling down. "Oh no," she said, hearing what Quinn said and she took Jesse by the shoulder only to barely dodge a punch.

"Get off me you...Buffy?" said Jesse.

Suddenly, Bill sat up and took a deep gasping breath. He looked around. "Quinn? Tana? Buffy?" he asked, disoriented. Both girls hugged him tightly.

"God, I couldn't find a pulse," said Quinn. I thought..."

"Bill, Jesse, you ok?" asked Buffy, helping Jesse stand as Quinn and Santana helped Bill.

" I am not ok on an epic scale," said Jesse, seeming to barely keep himself coherent. "We gotta get out of her, like NOW!" He indicated his and Bill's legs, which both had chains on them.

"It's ok," said Santana.. "Buffy is , like, a super hero."

The super hero in question frowned, looking around. She found a steel pipe and used it to smash first Bill's then Jesse's chains. It was not a quiet affair.

"You think they heard that?" asked Santana in a tone that signified SHE did.

Buffy supporting Jesse, and Santana and Quinn supporting a still very disoriented Bill, the five started out. Santana noticed that Bill, for all the world, looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"They knew yo uwere gonna come,' Jesse rambled. "They said we were the bait."

"Oh great," snarked Santana. "NOW you tell us!"

"We've seen their leader," said Jesse. "Right, Bill?"

Bill looked confused. "I-I don't know, He said. "Maybe? Looked even scarier than that Luke dude?"

"That's him,' said Jesse.

Jesse and Bill both seemed to gain strength as Buffy l;ed the group back through the tunnels. She stopped suddenly. There were dark shadowy figures up ahead. Blocking their way. "Oops,' said Buffy.

Jesse started backing away. "no, no, no, no," he babbled.

Buffy turned to the boys. "Do you guys know another way?"

"I don't think so..." stammered Bill. He was physically feeling stronger now, but still a little disoriented.

"Yeah!" said Jesse. "This way, c'mon."

All five of them took off running in the direction Jesse indicated. They trucked along at a good clip, until they saw several pair of yellow eyes up ahead.

They stopped and Jesse indicated another tunnel. "Wait, wait, they brought me through here!" he exclaimed. "There's a way up. I hope!" With no other choice they ran down the tunnel Jesse indicated.

"We, didn't come this way,' said Bill, shaking his head as they came to a dead end.

"No, this isn't the way out!" said Buffy. She went back to the door, listening and hearing approaching vampires.

"We can't fight our way through all of those things," said Quinn, urgently. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea," said Jesse. They all turned to face him, and saw his face morph into the grotesque face of a vampire. "You can die." He turned to face Bill, almost as if expecting something, but, Bill continued to stand there as though he were trying to process something. Buffy looked from him to the doorway, not knowing what to do.

"They're getting closer!" said Santana.

"Jesse," said Bill. "I'm sorry! I tried to stop them, but they were too strong."

"Sorry?" said Jesse, incredulously. "I'M not! Bill, I feel good. Don't you? I feel strong!"

Bill looked at him. He did feel strong,but he didn't think he felt everything Jesse was feeling. His heart pounded in his chest.

Buffy grabbed the door and tried to close it, but it was thick metal and rusted open. It wouldn't budge. Quinn was closer to Buffy than Santana and started trying to help her, but to no avail.

"I feel connected, man,' Jesse continued. "To everything. I can hear the worms in the earth."

"That's a plus," said Bill, looking even more confused.

"I know what the Master wants," Jesse said. "I'll serve his purpose." He stopped and looked at Bill, as if seeing him for the first time. "But you don't. You didn't turn. You were supposed to be like me! WHY AREN'T YOU?" Jesse screamed the last question as Santana went to help Buffy and Quinn. The door started to close, but slowly.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Bill screamed back at Jesse. "I only know, I'm not like you!"

"Then die!" snapped Jesse jumping on him. Bill reached out and caught Jesse by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He slammed his fist into Jesse's face several times, stunning him more than it should have. he hauled Jesse over to the door and hurled him outside into the approaching vampires. Bill turned to /Buffy and the others and joined in in pushing the door. Suddenly, the rust broke free and the door slammed shut in the faces of the vampires. The vamps started pounding on the door, trying to break through.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Buffy.

"There IS no out of here!" snapped Santana. They all looked around.

"Look!" shouted Quinn, pointing to the ceiling. They all looked up and saw a grate in the ceiling.

Buffy leaped onto a barrel and started prying the grate open. Bill looked and saw the vampires had started to bend the corner of the door. They'd be through in a moment. Bill jumped up on the barrel with Buffy. There was barely room for both of them, but together, they made short work of the grating.

"GO!" shouted Bill, boosting first Quinn and then Santana, and finally Buffy up into a ventilation duct. A vampire started to struggle through the bent corner of the door. he got his arm inside and managed to throw the latch open. Bill leaped up into the duct behind the girls as the vamp entered the room. The four friends crawled liek mad through the duct. Quinn finally stopped, finding a ladder leading up to a manhole cover. She climbed the ladder, Santana, Buffy and finally Bill close behind. The could all hear at least one vampire following them into the duct.

Quinn was the least strong of the four of them, but she managed to slide the manhole cover aside and crawl out, Santana then Buffy close behind her. Bill started to follow, but a hand grabbed his ankle. The girls grabbed his arms and started to pull him out. In a sudden rage, Bill reached down and grabbed the wrist that held his ankle. The girls pulled Bill through manhole and he pulle the vampire through. The vamp started to smoke the moment the sunlight hit his body. Bill tossed him aside and slammed the manhole cover back into place.

"Fry you mother fucker!" he snarled as the vampire burst into flames and was dusted. All four of them panted, then fell into each others arms in a group hug.

They were safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Giles sat alone in the library, pouring through his dusty old tomes, looking for mention of this Harvest. He found something likely.

"For they shall gather," he read aloud to himself. "and be gathered. All that is theirs, shall be his. From the Vessel pours life." He paused a moment to ponder that. "Pours life." He thought for a moment then turned the page, to see an engraving. In the engraving, a bestial fellow was holding his hand out, commanding a throng of villagers, all of whom were bleeding. Below, in a hellish landscape, a demon was glowing with power. On the bestial ones forehead there was a crude symbol. A star with three points. Giles continued to read.

"On the night of the crescent moon, the first past the solstice, it will come," He stopped and looked up. "That's tonight!" He heard the library door open and looked over. "Buffy?" he called hopefully.

"Sorry, it's just us," said Willow, shaking her head as she and Xander came in.

"So, no word?" asked Xander, still wishing he'd insisted on going with Buffy. Neither of them had seen Santana or Quinn since Buffy ahd left, and Xander was pretty sure they had followed her.

Giles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not as yet," he said tiredly.

"Well, said Willow hopefully. "I'm sure they're just great."

Giles nodded. "Did you find anything of interest?" he asked.

Xander spread some computer printouts he was carrying for Willow onto Giles' desk. "I think maybe," said Willow. "I looked through some old newspapers, around the time of that big earthquake back in '37. And for several months before that, there was a rash of murders."

"Great!" Giles exclaimed excitedly, then looked a little chagrained. "I...I mean not great in a GOOD way...Go on."

Willow flipped through the printed articles. "They sound like the kind you were looking for. Throats, blood, months, and not even a clue."

Giles looked at the articles Willow was showing him and shook his head. "it's all coming together. And I rather wish it weren't!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill and the others, looking somewhat worse for wear, walked into the library a short time later.

Willow stood. "Did you find them?" she asked, then noticed Bill was with them.

Quinn stared at the ground, not even looking at Willow. "yeah," she said, tersely.

Xander looked at them all. "Jesse's dead, isn't he?" he said.

"Worse," answered Santana, softly.

"I'm sorry, Xander, Willow," said Buffy sadly. "We were too late. And they were waiting for us."

Willow shook her head. "At least you guys are ok," she said, sadly.

Xander took a moment to just stand there, letting it all sink in. Jesse was dead. Worse, he was a vampire. He savagely kicked a trash can across the room in frustration. "I don't like vampires," he announced. "I'm gonna to take a stand and say, they're not good!" Santana nodded in agreement.

Giles looked thoughtful. "They turned Jesse?" he asked. He looked at Bill. "But they didn't turn you? That makes no sense."

"I was thinking the same thing,' said Buffy. "but he went up into the sunlight with us. I heard him breathing hard several times, and, when we pulled him out of that manhole, his skin was warm to the touch."

"Bill,' said Santana softly. "What happened in there?"

Bill flopped down in a chair and buried his face in his hands. Quinn and Santana each sat down on one side of him, and Buffy sat next to Santana. it was all coming back to him.

"They took us as offerings for the Master," he said. "There was this black chick with him, Belle. She had a book, I think of prophecy's. Anyway, that big goon, Luke, told the Master about fighting Buffy, and that she was the Slayer, whatever that means. He also said he recognized her from Belle's book. Some sort of prophecy about a certain "Slayer" that would defeat the Master." He looked at Buffy. "I saw the book. There was a picture. It was you Buffy." He paused as that all sunk in. "Then, they said they were going to use me and Jesse as bait to trap Buffy. I thought for a minute they were gonna let us live, but then, they gave the Master his offerings. He fed off Jesse, then made Jesse drink some of his own blood before Jesse died."

"What about you?" asked Quinn, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tears started down Bill's face. "Same thing," he said hoarsely. "I felt the blood draining from my body. I felt myself dying as I drank the Masters blood. I remember thinking of you guys and praying I wouldn't hurt you when I turned. Then, I died and the next thing I knew, I woke up in that tunnel." he looked at Giles imploringly. "what the fuck happened to me? I know I'm not a vampire, but I'm not the same as I was before, either."

Quinn and Santana wrapped their arms around him. Buffy wrapped hers around him with Santana between them. They all hugged him rightly as Buffy looked at Giles. "I just realized, there was this heavy, rusted door we were trying to close. We could barely budge it, but, when Bill joined us, we closed it easily. And right before helping us with it, he totally kicked Jesse's ass. Giles, he's not a vampire, but he's as strong as one."

Bill looked at Giles again. "What am I?"

Giles looked flummoxed as all six teenagers looked to him for answers. "I-I have no idea,' he admitted. "I've never heard of anything like this before. Vampires either kill you or turn you. I have no idea what this is."

Bill felt this weird buzzing in his head as a voice said "I think I can give you a few answers." They all turned to see a man standing in front of the library door. None of them had heard him come in. He was good looking, about Giles height, maybe slightly shorter, with long dark hair tied back into a ponytail. He was wearing a long overcoat, despite the California heat.

"Who are you?" asked Giles.

The man smiled and answered in a scottish accent. "My name is Duncan Macleod, of the clan Macleod. I was born in the year 1592 in the Highlands of Scotland. I am Immortal, and I am not alone." he turned and gave Bill a smile. "YOU are too."

 **TBC**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	8. Chapter 7 The Harvest Pt 1

A/N: So, I made a change. I was going to do a couple more things before actually getting to The Harvest, but, the more I thought about it, the Harvest kind of looses a sense of urgency if they find out about it a week in advance. So, I edited the previous chapter and I'm doing The Harvest now.

 _ **Previously.**_

 _Giles gave them a death glare as Quinn rolled her eyes again. "All right," he said. "The Slayer hunts vampires. When one Slayer dies, the next is called. Buffy is the Slayer. Don't tell anyone."_

 _"Then I'm out of here," said Buffy. She looked to Quinn and Santana, then Willow and Xander. "If Bill and Jesse are alive, I'll bring them back."_

 _Angel looked exasperated. "Look, you shouldn't be putting yourself at risk," he said. "Tonight is The Harvest. If you guys can't stop it, then the Master walks free."_

 _"Jesse," said Bill. "I'm sorry! I tried to stop them, but they were too strong."_

 _"Sorry?" said Jesse, incredulously. "I'M not! Bill, I feel good. Don't you? I feel strong!"_

 _Bill looked at Giles again. "What am I?"_

 _Giles looked flummoxed as all six teenagers looked to him for answers. "I-I have no idea,' he admitted. "I've never heard of anything like this before. Vampires either kill you or turn you. I have no idea what this is."_

 _Bill felt this weird buzzing in his head as a voice said "I think I can give yo ua few answers." They all turned to see a man standing in front of the library door. None of them had heard him come in. He was good looking, about Giles height, maybe slightly shorter, with long dark hair tied back into a ponytail. He was wearing a long overcoat, despite the California heat._

 _"Who are you?" asked Giles._

 _The man smiled and answered in a scottish accent. "My name is Duncan Macleod, of the clan Macleod. I was born in the year 1592 in the Highlands of Scotland. I am Immortal, and I am not alone." he turned and gave Bill a smile. "You are too."_

 **Chapter Seven The Harvest Pt 1**

In the sunken church, the Master stood at his alter, watching as Darla and another of his minions lit a series of candles along each wall leading up to the alter. He listened halfheartedly to the chanting of his minions. He was fuming. All the work baiting the trap, and the thrice damned Slayer had gotten away, again being helped by that other accursed girl! And, and this was the bit that REALLY stuck in his craw, that one of those damned boy's he'd tried to turn had not turned. One did, the other didn't. This confused him. _Ah well_ , he thought. _I'm glad the Slayer is so strong. It will be nice having someone WORTH killing when I rise._ He turned his attention back to the ritual.

Luke stepped forward, removing his shirt, and walked towards the Master and kneeling at his feet. The Master held his hand forward, and Luke reverently kissed it. The Master turned his hand with his open palm up so Luke could kiss that was well. Then, Luke gently took the Masters wrist in his hand, pressed his lips to it...

And bit into it. The Master winced and closed his eyes. Luke fed for a moment, then reared his head back with unholy pain.

"My blood runs with yours," intoned the Master. "My soul is your province."

"My body is your instrument," said Luke.

The Master dipped his finger tip in the blood flowing from his wrist, and used it to paint the three pointed star on Lukes forhead. When he was done, he turned to face the assembled and spoke:

"On this most hallowed night,we are one. Luke is the vessel. Every soul he takes shall feed me. Their souls will grant me the power to free myself. Tonight I will walk the Earth... and the stars themselves will hide."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill looked at the strange man who had just proclaimed himself, and Bill, an Immortal as he went on to explain things a little more.

"For centuries," said Duncan Macleod. " we've walked among you, living many secret lives, constantly fighting each other to the death. The winner takes his opponents head, and with it, his power. Biding our time until the Gathering, when the few remaining immortals shall battle it out for The Prize. In the end, there can be only one."

"What prize?" asked Bill.

"Nobody knows," said Macleod. "I just know that, in the end, those of us who are left, even those who do not choose to play the game, will be compelled to fight it out."

"So, what brings you here," asked Giles.

"I own an antiques business," said Macleod. "I was in Sunnydale on business."he looked at Bill. "You know that buzzing you felt in your head when I came in?" Bill nodded. " That's how we know each other. I felt it when you first rose, and sought you out."

"Why?" asked Buffy, as she, Santana, and Quinn all moved protectively closer to Bill. Bill almost chuckled. He had a feeling the girls thought Macleod was after his head.

Macleod chuckled too, realizing the same thing. "He's safe with me," he said. "There ARE a number or Immortals who will seek out new Immortals for the easy Quickening." Off Bill's look, he elaborated. "The Quickening is the transfer of power from a defeated Immortal to the victor. As I said, some Immortals like the easy victory, even though you don't get much power from a newbie. I came to offer to train you. You have some instinctive ability in how to fight, and how to use a sword, but, you still need training, so you can hopefully survive a duel."

"Why?" asked Santana. "I mean, why do you care?"

Macleod got a nostalgic look on his face. "Because someone once did the same for me," he said. "Three years after I rose, I met a kinsman named Connor Macleod who had risen as an Immortal nearly a century before me approached me and did the same for me. Taught me how to fight, and taught me how we live, our rules, etc." He looked to Bill. "I would do the same for you, if you'll have me."

Bill gave him a thoughtful look. "I want nothing to do with this headhunting Game," he said. "But, I don't want to die either. Plus, I can use those skills to help Buffy out." He smiled at her. "Who better to help a Slayer than someone who is trained to behead people." Buffy smiled back.

Macleod looked thoughtfully at Buffy. "You're a Slayer?" he asked? She nodded. He smiled. "I met a Slayer once in the seventies in New York. Her name was Nikki. I liked her." Buffy smiled back at him. Macleod turned to Giles. "Let's see, British, seems to know a lot. I'm guessing you're her Watcher."

Giles nodded. "Yes," he said. "I've never met one of you before, but I figured out what was going on with Bill when they told me had had died and risen, but was not a vampire."

"You know about these guys?" asked Xander.

Giels nodded. "Yes," he said. "My order, the Watchers Council knows of the existence of the Immortals. In addition to training and supervising Slayers and girls who have the potential to become Slayers, one section of our group has been observing them and chronicling their exploits for centuries, going back to when one of us saw the legendary hero Gilgamesh rise from the dead."

Macleod nodded. "I've met my own Watcher, Joe Dawson," he said.

"I haven't met Mr. Dawson, but, I've heard of him," said Giles.

"OH!" said Willow. "That explains it!" They all looked at her. Quinn got what she meant.

"I think Willow means how you weren't turned, but, you're as strong as a vampire," she said.

Macleod looked confused. "We are a little stronger and faster than normal humans," he said. "but not as strong as a vampire. Did she say they tried to turn you?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah," he said. "They captured me and my friend Jesse and tried to turn us to use as bait to capture Buffy." Xander tensed at the mention of Jesse.

"Jesse turned," said Santana. "Bill didn't."

"No vampire has ever tried to turn an Immortal that I know of," said Macleod. "Some of us have been killed by them, apparently, our blood gives them a buzz, but none ever tried to turn one of us."

Giles looked thoughtful. "if it's never happened before, we're in uncharted territory," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok," said Bill. "A little hungry. I'm picturing myself sitting down to a nice steak dinner." he paused. "That's weird, the steak is rare."

"You always ask Mami to practically burn your steaks when you eat at our hosue and we have them," said Santana. Quinn nodded.

"Fascinating," said Giles. "It's almost as if by mixing your blood, you've become some sort of vampire/Immortal hybrid. We'll have to try some tests later."

"Great," said Bill. "training and tests." Santana, Quinn and Buffy all chuckled.

"So," said Buffy. "Jesse is a vampire and Bill is Immortal. Giles, do you have anything that could possibly make this day any weirder?"

Giles, looking like he was remembering something, turned grave. "How about the end of the world?" he asked.

"I knew we could count on you,"said Santana , ironically.

"This is what we know," said Giles going into full lecture mode. "some sixty years ago, a very old, very powerful vampire came to this shore. And not just to feed."

"He came because this town is a mystical whosit?" Buffy concluded, as they sat down.

"Yes,"said Giles. "The Spanish who first settled here called it Boca Del Infierno, roughly translated to The Hellmouth. A sort of portal, from this reality to the next. The vampire hoped to open it."

"And bring the demons back ," piped in Santana.

"The end of the world,"said Xander.

"But he blew it," Willow picked up the story. "Or, I mean, there was an earthquake that swallowed about half the town. And him too. Or, at least, there were no more vampire type killings afterward."

Giles pulled up a chair, a thoughtful look on his face. "Opening dimensional portals is a tricky business," he said. "Odds are, he got himself stuck, like a cork in a bottle."

"And this Harvest thing is to get him out?" Bill asked.

"It comes once every century," said Giles. "On this night. A Master can draw on the power from one of its minions as it feeds. Enough power to break free and open the portal. The minion is called the Vessel, and he bears this symbol." He pointed d to a sketch of the three pointed star.

"So," said Buffy, making an attempt at cheerfulness. "I just dust anybody sporting this look, and no Harvest."

Giles blinked and nodded. "Simply put, yes," he confirmed.

"Any clue where this little get together is being held?" asked Quinn.

"Well, there are any number of possibilities..." began Giles.

Xander looked up. "They're going to the Bronze."

"Are you sure?" asked Willow.

"Come on, it makes perfect sense," said Xander. "Tasty young morsels all over the place. Besides, that's where Jesse's gonna be. Trust me." The others nodded.

"Then we need to get there,"said Giles, sounding tense. "The sun will be down before long."

"I'll come with you,"said Macleod. "You're gonna need all the help you can get."

Bill looked thoughtful. "Macleod," he said. "You said I have an instinctive knowledge of how to use weapons?"

Macleod nodded. "Yes, but I don't think you're ready for a sword just yet," he said.

Bill nodded. "Well, I've been hanging out the last few years, with a guy named Johnny Cutler. He leads a local gang called The Outsiders. He's the one who taught me to ride a motorcycle. He, er, also taught me a few of what Giles might call "unsavory" skills. Including how to use a knife. Would something like a bowie knife help with the beheading?"

"It would,"said Giles. "But I have something better." he went into his office and came back with a knife sheath. In it, was a knife with a slightly curved blade. "It's called a kukri knife," explained Giles. The curved blade makes it useful in beheading vampires."

Bill held up the knife with an almost mystical look on his face. "Groovy," he said, then he sheathed the knife and strapped it on under his leather jacket.

"Ok," said Santana. "I think we're all ready."

The rest of them stood and, as one, the eight of them turned and left the library.

"I gotta make a stop first, though," said Buffy. "Won't take long."

"What for?" asked Giles.

"Supplies," said Buffy, matter of factly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy quietly entered her house and went up to her bedroom. She had to hurry. Dusk was already approaching. She went into her room and immediately to her closet.

As she was opening her closet, she heard her Mom's voice call "Buffy?" A moment later, Joyce Summers walked into the room. Joyce was an attractive woman with curlyish blond hair. Everybody said Buffy favored Joyce, but, she'd not gotten her Mom's height. Buffy continued rooting through her closet, pretending not to hear.

"Are you going out?" Joyce asked, in that challenging way only a mother could speak.

"I have to," answered Buffy simply.

"I didn't hear you come in last night," said Joyce.

"I was quiet," answered Buffy.

Joyce paused for a moment. "it's happening again, isn't it?" she finally said, a tired tone in her voice.

Buffy stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"I got a call from your new principal today," said Joyce, now definitely not pleased. "He said you missed some classes today."

"I was...running an errand," said Buffy, lamely. She pulled an old trunk out of her closet and opened it.

"We haven't even finished unpacking," said Joyce worried. "it's only your second day and I'm already getting calls."

Buffy glanced out the window at the darkening sky. She looked back to her mother, a note of desperation in her voice. "Mom, I promise, it's not gonna be like it was before, but, I HAVE to go."

"No," said Joyce, simply.

"Wait, what?' said Buffy, confused. She couldn't remember the last time Joyce had simply said "No".

Joyce, perhaps a touch awkwardly, stood her ground. "I said "no" Buffy,"she said, setting her jaw. "The tapes all say I should get used to saying it.

No."

"Mom," pleaded Buffy, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. "This is really really important."

"I know," said Joyce with a wave of her hand. " You have to go or it'l lbe the end of the world. I was a sixteen year old girl once. Everything is life or death."

Buffy sighed. "Mom, I really don't have time to talk about this," she said.

"You have all the time in the world," said Joyce, shaking her head sadly. "You're not going anywhere. You can stay up here and sulk if you want to, but I'm going downstairs to make dinner. If you want to come down and eat with me, I would love to have you." She left the room and closed the door, quietly but firmly behind her.

After her Mom left, Buffy rooted through the trunk, removing a number of the usual teenage girl items. She then removed a false bottom and loaded down a bag with crosses, holy water, and stakes. Finally, almost reverently, removing a particularly nasty looking stake and sliding it up the sleeve of her jacket. It had been the first stake her first Watcher, Merrick, had given her. Buffy's eyes misted over as she brieifly replayed the mans death in her mind. She angrily wiped them, and headed over to the window, crawling out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 8 The Harvest Pt 2

**Chapter Eight The Harvest Pt 2**

At the Bronze, looking downright amazing in a black mini dress if she did say so herself, Cordelia held court over her little band or Cordette's. She liked some of them ,but some were just pathetic little followers.

"Senior boys are the only way to go,"she said as though imparting the wisdom of Solomon. "they're just a better class of person. The boys in our grade? Forget about it. They're children. Like Jesse...did you see him last night? The way he follows me around. He's like a puppy dog. You just want to put him to sleep. Senior boys have mystery. They have...what's the word I', looking for? Cars."

One of the girls, Cindy, started to say something, but Cordelia plowed on. "I'm just not the type to settle," she said. "Like when I go into a store, I have to get the most expensive thing. Not because it's expensive, but because it costs more." Cindy started to speak again but Cordelia cut her off. "Excuse me, Miss Motormouth. Can I get in a word edgewise here?" She stopped as the DJ started a new song. "Oh! I love this song!" Without a word, she headed out to the dance floor, knowing her loyal subjects would follow.

It was good to be the queen.

As Cordy and her group danced, Jesse entered the Bronze. People who knew him were surprised as he walked in. He looked and dressed the same, but gone was the awkward, kinda endearingly goofy boy they knew. He now moved with an easy confidence and a sort of predatory grace. He looked around and found what he was looking for.

Cordelia looked up as Jesse approached. Not quite walking up to her, more moving around her, his eyes never leaving her. Cordy saw the same change everybody else had in Jesse, and for the first time in her life, did not look away in disgust.

The music changed to a slow song and she and her friends stopped dancing and went to go back to their own table. Cordelia found her way blocked by Jesse, who was smiling a distant smile. "What do you want?" she asked, her tone holding every bit of her trademark bitchiness, but, inside, not feeling nearly as confident as she acted.

Jesse took her hand and started leading her to the dance floor. "Hey!" exclaimed Cordelia indignantly. "Hello, caveman brain! What do you think you're doing."

Her tummy did a flip as Jesse just gave her a winning smile and quietly said "Shut up." He led her to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with her, holding her, but barely touching her.

"Ok," Cordelia said breathlessly, trying to make it look like she was granting him a huge boon. "One dance." She moved closer as Jesse smirked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke, Darla , and ten other vampires walked purposefully up to the entrance of the Bronze. It was funny in a way. The blood Luke was planning to drain from his victims was supposed to energize the Master so he could escape his prison, but, after drinking the Master's blood, Luke himself felt energized. He truly saw no way the Master would not be freed tonight.

The bouncer looked up at them. "I need to see some ID," he said. They ignored him and started to walk past him. "Hey! Nobody gets inside until I see some..."

Luke turned and stood over the man, his face mere inches from the bouncers. "Get inside," he ordered quietly. The bouncer gulped and complied.

Once inside, the vampires spread out, two staying to watch the main entrance, others going to cover all the other exits. One slid over the bar and covered the door behind it, another going upstairs.

Darla went over by the stage to the backstage entrance. She went in and made sure the back door was secure, then went over to the fuse box and flipped a switch.

People gasped and murmured as the main lights and the music cut off. A shadowy figure stepped onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Luke, stepping into the lone spotlight, infull vamp face, the spotlight making it look evem scarier. "There is no cause for alarm." He paused and smield evilly. "Actually, there's plenty of cause for alarm. It just won't do you any good."

Cordelia looked up at the stage from where she and Jesse stood. "What is this, some new grunge band? I didn't think there WAS a band tonight," she asked then looked at Jesse, who had also put on his vamp face. She gasped and tried to pull away, but he was too strong and pulled her into the darkness under the stairs.

Darla came out and stood, looking up at the stage, as Luke stood there, rather dramatically she thought, with his arms spread wide.

"Tonight is a glorious night!" he announced to the scared mass of people. "Though, it is the last night any of you will ever see. Bring me the first!"

One of the minions pushed the bouncer onto the stage. The large man was scared and babbling. "What do you guys want?" he asked. "You want money? Man, what's wrong with your faces?"

Luke grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and squeezed, effectively cutting off any further conversation from him. "Watch me people," he ordered the crowd. He looked into the bouncers eyes. "Their fear is elixar. It's almost as good as blood!" With that he pulled the man closer and buried his fangs into the mans neck, drinking his blood in huge gulps.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Across town, in the sunken church, the Master threw back his head, his whole body lighting up as energy coursed through him. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes. Soon."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke finished draining the bouncer and tossed him aside. "Next," he called out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana looked at her watch as they all waited for Buffy to get there. She wasn;t sure exactly WHAT the tiny Slayer was getting, but, getting supplies could NOT take this long! She could see by the look in her eyes Quinn felt the same way.

"Was she robbing a military base for those supplies?" quipped Macleod. Santana chuckled a little. She was, and she knew Quinn was, still reeling from the knowledge that Bill was an Immortal. Not that she didn't believe Duncan. There was just something about the man she trusted. But it was still a lot to take in. Santana imagined it had to be a hundred times worse for Bill, who had been fairly quiet since they'd left the library.

"There she is!" said Quinn as Buffy came funning up. She said a quick "sorry" and went to open the front door to the Bronze.

"It's locked," announced Buffy as she tried the door.

"We're too late," said Giles, almost scoldingly.

"Well, I didn't know I was gonna get grounded!" Buffy protested defensively.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Gee, Slayer," she said."Maybe next time you should just ask for a spanking. It's over quicker." She regretted the comment almost immediately. Her head was instantly filled with images of the Slayer... she shook her head and glared at Bill and Quinn for the amused looks they gave her.

"Shut up!" said Buffy irritatedly.

Xander got a funny look on his face as he noted the looks between Buffy and Santana. Finally, he indicated the door. "Can you guys break it down?" he asked.

"Not this thing," answered Bill. "it's like the door to a fucking bomb shelter."

Buffy looked at them. "You guys try around back. Bill and I will find our own way."

"Right," said Giles,. He turned to the other's. "Come on."

"Guys!" called Buffy. She handed them her bag of tricks. "You guys clear the exit and get people out. That's all. Don't go all wild bunch on me." She turned to Duncan. " You're the only other one with any powers. I'm counting on you to keep them safe." Duncan nodded at her.

"See you on the inside," Giles said to Buffy as the six of them took off.

They got around to the back of the Bronze to find that door too was locked.

"Dammit," groused Xander. "We've got to get in there before Jesse does something stupider than usual!"

"Xander," Giles said in his almost scolding tone. " Jesse is dead. You have to remember that if you see him. You're not looking at yoru friend. You're looking at the thing that killed him." Xander glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Now what?" said an irritated Santana.

Duncan looked at the door. "It's nowhere near as strong as the main door," he said. He kicked it. It shook but didn't open. He kicked it several more times.

Santana, with nothing better to do, joined him.

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Around front, Bill looked upwards. "Buffy," he said, pointing to a second story window that was open. "Think you can make the jump?"

Buffy looked. "You better give me a boost to be sure," she said.

"You got it," said Bill, kneeling down and cupping his hands. "Be prepared to pull me in." Buffy nodded, ran three steps towards him and put her foot in his hands. Bill stood straight, and pushed his arms upwards as Buffy jumped. Between the two of them, she went sailing through the window and did a small summersault, springing to her feet. she turned to see Bill, scrambling through the window. She grabbed his arm and pulled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside, Luke finished draining his third victim, a young girl. He felt flush with power as he turned to face his hostages, all scared, some whimpering, a few actually screamed.

Darla walked over and took Cordelia's arm, having a brief tug of war with Jesse over the struggling girl.

"This one is mine," said Jesse, territorially.

"They're ALL for the Master," sneered Darla, pulling Cordelia way from him.

Jesse just looked confused. "I don't get one?" he asked nobody in particular.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy and Bill walked up to the balcony, right up next to a totally oblivious vampire. They looked over to see Luke, standing on the stage. "I feel him rising,"Luke announced. "I need another!" They saw the three-pointed star painted in blood on his forehead and looked at each other.

"The Vessel," they both said.

The vampire heard them and turned. He smiled, thinking he'd found two new sacrifices for the Master.

Luke, meanwhile, was in his glory, burning with power and with the rush of knowing his Master would soon be free. "Tonight is his ascension!" he announced to people who had no clue what he was talking about. "Tonight will be History at it's end. Yours is a glorious sacrifice. Degradation most holy." He paused, and looked at the sheep before him. "What? No volunteers?"

Darla pulled Cordelia onto the stage. "Here's a pretty one," she said.

"Noooooo," whimpered Cordelia, still struggling. She started crying as Luke grabbed her.

Suddenly, a vampire came sailing over the balcony and landed on his back in front of the stage. The vampires all looekd up at the balcony.

"Oh, sorry," said Bill sarcastically. "Did we break your concentration?"

Luke's eyes met Buffy's. "YOU!" he snarled.

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" asked Buffy, challengingly.

Luke smiled evilly. "Actually," he said. "I'd HOPED you'd come."

Buffy put her hands on the rail of the balcony and flipped herself backwards over it, landing on a pool table below. She then did a handsrping, grabbing a pool cue that was lying on the table, and landed on the floor holding the cue like a staff.

Bill chose a less theatrical route and simply jumped over the rail, landing on his feet on the pool table, then jumped onto the floor next to Buffy.

Meanwhile, out back, Macleod and Santana had managed to kick the door open. Duncan ran inside first, followed by the others.

A vampire charged Buffy and Bill, one from each side. Never taking her eyes off Luke, she flipped the pool cue and jammed the skinny end into his heart. She let go of the cue and both the vampire and it exploded into dust. Bill whipped out the kukri knife and faced off with the other. The vampire was leery of the knife,but clearly ready for a fight.

"Okay, vessel boy," said Buffy, walking towards Luke."You want blood?"

Luke shoved Cordelia aside. "I want YOURS!" he announced. "Only yours."

"Come and get it!" Buffy snarled as the two closed on each other.

The vampire Bill was fighting dodged backwards, avoiding a knife slash, then threw a punch at Bill, who blocked it and punched him in the face, knocking him back. He pressed his advantage, the vampire had not expected Bill to be as strong or stronger than he was. Bill punched himn several more times, stunning him, then swinging the knife, beheaded him causing him to explode into dust.

Bill looked at the knife and smiled. "I like it," he said.

However, at least some of the other vampires saw the fight and had concluded Bill was stronger than normal. Two of them rushed at him. He met one with a roundhouse right that knocked him down, but the other barrelled into him. The two struggled but Bill finally broke his grip. He threw a left, which the vamp blocked. It swung back at him, but Bill ducked, then stood up quickly ramming his head into the vamps jaw. Bill felt rather than saw the second vamp get up, and greeted it's charge with a kick to the gut. He grabbed the first vamp by it's jacket and headbutted it,. He kneed the vamp in the groin and dusted it. He turned to face the other, only to receive a punch to the jaw.

Buffy ran towards the stage and leapt at Luke, slamming her fist into hsis face, knocking him back. He counter attacked but Buffy ducked his punch, and came back up with a roundhouse kick to his face. She whipped out her stake and stabbed at his chest, but he blocked and swung a vicious blow to her face, nailing her and knocking her down onto her butt, the force of the blow making her slide back into the corner. "Ok,' she said, a bit dazed. "OW!"

Duncan, Santana and Xander were the first three to come from backstage and into the Bronze proper. They saw no vamps in the immediate vicinity, turned and nodded to each other. Xander and Santana started herding people out, and Duncan went to help Bill. They hadn't set a plan, but everybody's role was pretty obvious. Buffy would take the Vessel, Giles, Santana, Quinn, Xander and Willow would get the civilians out, and Bill and Duncan would deal with the minions. Duncan reached back under his overcoat and whipped out his katana and decapitated a vampire from behind. He looked over and saw Bill, now struggling with three vampires, trading blows with all three of them. He rolled his eyes at the boys recklessness and went to help.

"Come on!" called Xander as he and Santana herded the panicked crowd towards the back exit. Giles, Quinn and Willow had just come in, and were hurrying them along. Xander failed to see a vampire sneaking up on him from behind.

Luke advanced on Buffy, smiling predatorially. She lashed out with both feet and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly back and land hard. Buffy leaped to her feet and was about to go in for the kill when she saw the vamp grab Xander from behind. She turned to the drum kit and kicked the cymbal clean off it's perch. She caught the cymbal in mid air, then turned and hurled it frisbee style at the vampire who had Xander. It turned, hearing the noise. It's eyes went wide, just before the cymbal sliced neatly through his neck. Xander turned in time to see the head disintigrate in mid air. he turned to Buffy and smirked. "Heads up," he said.

Buffy started to laugh at her friends bad pun, but Luke had recovered. He reached out and grabbed her from behind, scooping her up into a crushing bear hug,

Macleod pulled a vampire off of Bill and kicked him in the stomach.. Bill took advantage of the respite of now fighting only two foes instead of three and drove the toe of his motorcycle boot into one of the vamps groin. The vampire squeaked and fell to his knees. Bill turned his attention to the one he was fighting, and the two traded blows. Bill was clearly stronger, but, this vampire had clearly been around for awhile and was putting up a good fight. Bill spared a glance and saw that Macleod was in a similar situation with the vampire he was fighting.

Quinn looked sadly at the corpses of the victims Luke had already fed on, then shook her head and pulled two girls out from under a table. "C'mon!" she said, pushing them in front of herself towards the exit.

Santana was about to go help Buffy, but, she heard a shriek. He turned to see Jesse, single minded as always, dragging Cordelia back under the stairs. He threw Cordy to the ground and pinned her.

"Hold STILL," Jesse snarled exasperatedly at Cordelia. "You're NOT making this any easier!"

"I'm SO sorry!" Cordelia spat back at him, clawing at his face. She was scared but she was Queen C, dammit!

Santana started towards them, but, she was tackled from behind by a vampire. She let out a short scream as the vampire grabbed her shoulders and puleld her closer, his fangs brushing her neck. Santana threw a wild punch, catching the vampire in the jaw, and surprisingly, knocking him back. Not bothering to question, she threw another punch. He blocked this one and threw one at her, hitting her in the jaw. She went reeling backwards, but, managed to kick him in the gut doubling him over. She picked up a chair and hit him over the head with it, shattering the chair, and stunning him. She used a broken piece of the chair to stake him.

Xander, meanwhile, had also heard Cordelia's scream and went running over. Hesse was on top of her with his back to Xander. Xander had the perfect opportunity to stake Jesse from behind, but he couldn't. Despite Giles' warnings, he still looked at him and saw one of his best friends. "Jesse, c'mon, man," he said quietly. "Don't make me do this.

Jesse turned to look at Xander, and grinned inhumanly. Buddy..." he said.

Buffy struggled, but was unable to get out of Lukes grasp. Sensing victory, he started to squeeze harder.

"I've always wanted to kill a Slayer!" he snarled triumphantly. It had been a source of shame to him that he had never killed one, while that pissant Spike had killed two! He squeezed even harder, and Buffy felt her ribs starting to crack.

Bill and Macleod finally got the upper hand on the two vampires they were fighting. They each knocked their vampire back, and the two collided, back to back. As one, Bill and Macleod decapitated them. The gave each other a nod, and looked to survey the rest of the area.

People were still rushing to the rear entrance, making a bit of a bottle neck. Giles turned to Quinn and Willow. "Come on," he said. "We need to get the front doors open as well!" The three started to the front, but Darla pounced on them, knocking all three to the floor. Giles and Quinn tried to fight, but they were no match for Darla. she knocked Quinn to the floor, dazed, the grabbed hold of Giles, her fangs ready to rip out his throat.

Xander took a step back as Jess rose to face him. "Jesse," he said imploringly. "I know there's still a part of you in there somewhere."

Jesse gave him an exasperated look. "Ok, let's deal with this," he said. "Jesse was an excruciating loser who couldn't get a date with anyone in the sighted community! But look at me now! I'm a new man!" He grabbed Xander by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close, a backhanded fist splitting Xanders lip, but his grip on Xanders jacket keeping him from flying back. "Now SEE," he said. "The OLD Jesse would have reasoned with you!" he pulled Xander in, opening his mouth, preparing to bite.

He didn't see that Xander had not lost his grip on his stake. Nor did he know about the cross in Xanders other hand, nor did he see Santana pull Cordelia to her feet and push her to safety.

Willow dug frantically through Buffy's bag, looking for something that might help her save Giles. She pulled out a jar of holy water. "Get OFF him!" she yelled to Darla, who had Giles pinned to the floor. She looked up at Willow only to be doused with holy water. She screamed and her hands went to her face, smoke coming from between her fingers. Darla ran screaming from the Bronze and out into the night. Quinn stood and reached down and helped Giles to his feet, looking over at Willow. "Nice moves,' she said, making the redhead smile weakly. She looked about to faint.

Buffy went limp in Lukes grasp, her head dangling forward. Luke snarled and leaned in closer. "Master," he called out. "Taste of this and be free!"

Just as he was about to sink his fangs into her throat, Buffy threw her head back and head butted him in the face, causing him to let go and reel back.

"How'd it taste?" she asked. But, despite her bravado she was weak. The fight was taking a lot out of her. She grabbed up the cymbal stand, holding it like a weapon, looking around. She noticed the window at the back of the stage, painted black, one big pane. She looked between it and Luke.

Jesse snarled at Xander. "Man, I'm sick of you getting in the way, you know?" he said. "I'm gonna turn Cordelia,but I'm just gonna feed on you! She's gonna live forever, but you, you're just a snack!"

Xander met Santana's eyes. She nodded. Xander took his cross and pushed it against Jesse's eye, smelling burning flesh as it hissed. Jesse screamed and let go of Xander, his hands going to his ruined eye. Jesse spun around and Santana punched him in the very same eye, making him scream and spin back to face Xander. Xander threw everything he had into a punch that knocked Jesse back into Santana. He plunged the stake towards Jesse's heart. , Santana at the same moment, shoved Jesse from behind. Jesse came forward, Xanders stake came forward, and Jesse exploded into dust. Xander looked at the spot where Jesse had stood, stunned. Then he looked at Santana. They didn't have tiem to celebrate, as each was quickly grabbed by a vampire. Next thing they knew, Bill and Macleod were in the midst, punching and kicking ,knocking both vampires off of them. They stepped between them and the vampires quickly, each brandishing their blades.

Luke advanced on Buffy, who swung the cymbal stand at him. "You forget," he said mockingly, "Metal can't kill me."

Buffy gave him a snarly smile. "You've forgotten something too," she said.

Luke paused, less confident now. What could he possibly have forgotten?

"Sunrise," said Buffy in answer to his unspoken question. With that, she hurled the cymbal stand with all her might, causing it to shatter the plate glass window behind Luke.

Warm light streamed in the window and washed over Luke. He screamed and raised his hands as if to ward it off. Then, nothing. No pain, no burning. Nothing. He stopped, puzzled, and Buffy, who had retrieved her stake, thrust it right through his heart.

"it's in about nine hours, moron," she quipped. Lukes last thought as he exploded to dust was "Streetlight!" Ok, that was his second to last thought. Just as he dusted, he looked at Buffy and spat out "Bitch!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the sunken church, the Master suddenly doubled over in pain, feeling the extra energy leave him, feeling his body stop glowing with power. He looked around confused. He reached out to the invisible wall that kept him trapped her and found it as strong as ever. "No," he said, almost pleadingly. he tried again. "NO!" he yelled this time. He looked around his prison. He'd failed. The Slayer had won! He threw his head back and unleashed a scream/bellow/roar with absolutely no humanity in it.

Belle watched, an impassive look on her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xander stepped up next to Macleod, and Santana next to Bill, hen Buffy came over and stood next to Santana. The two vampires rose, but saw Bill and Macleod's weapons. They looked at the five determined faces for about 1/8 of a second, then turned and got the hell out of dodge. Bill exchanged grins with Buffy and Santana, Giles, Quinn and Willow came over and joined them. Everybody but the eight of them had fled.

"I take it it's over," said Giles, taking in the carnage.

"Does that mean we won?" asked a still slightly dazed Quinn.

. "Well, we averted the apocalypse," Buffy said. "You GOTTA give us points for that." She exchanged small smiles with Bill, Santana and Quinn, the four of them feeling their connection grow even stronger.

"One thing is for sure," said Xander. "Nothing is ever going to be the same!"

Outside, Angel stood and watched the last of the stragglers leave the Bronze. He shook his head and gave a small smile. "They did it," he muttered to himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Epilogue

The next morning, things at Sunnydale high were exactly the same as always. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and kids were talking and laughing and carrying on. Buffy and the gang, including Duncan, looked over to see Cordelia, holding court over her Cordette's as usual..

"Well, I heard it was rival gangs,' she was saying. "And get this, Bill Gordon, and that new girl Buffy, totally knew these guys! Which is too weird. I can;t really remember everything too well, but it was a total freak show!" the others nodded as they passed by the gang.

Xander watched the girls walk by with a look of total disbelief on his face.

Buffy smirked at the boy. "What were you expecting?" she asked

"I don't know," said Xander exasperatedly. "The dead rose!"

"We should have at least had an assembly," Quinn threw in.

"People have a tendency to rationalize what they can and forget what they can't," said Giles, sagely.

"Believe me," said Buffy. "I've seen it happen."

"Well," said Willow. "I'll never forget it. None of it." Xander and nodded in agreement.

"Good," said Giles nodding. "Next time you'll be prepared."

"Wait, what?" asked Santana.

"NEXT time?" added Xander.

"and next time is WHY?" asked Willow.

Giles chuckled. "We stopped the Master from freeing himself and opening the mouth of hell," he explained. "But that doesn't mean he'll stop trying."

Macleod agreed. "I'd say the fun is just beginning," he said.

"More vampires?" asked Willow, nervously.

"Not just vampires," said Giles, comforting nobody. "The next creature we face may be something quite different."

"I can hardly wait," said Buffy, sarcastically.

"We're at the center of a mystical convergence," explained Giles. "We may in fact stand between the earth and total destruction."

"But, no pressure," scoffed Santana

Xander turned to Buffy. "Buffy, this isn't good," he said.

Bill gave Buffy a serious look. "Don't worry," he said. "I know we have some more testing to do, but, it's pretty clear I have abilities most Immortals don't."He turned to Macleod. "Of course, I'm gonna let you train me. I'm not gonna let some dillweed take my head. But, I'm also gonna help Buffy." Macleod nodded as Bill exchanged a smile with Buffy, Santana and Quinn.

"Us too," said Santana. "Quinn and I may not have you guys abilities, but, we're in this with you." She and Buffy looked at each other and nodded sliightly.

"The four of us are a team," added Quinn. Willow and Xander exchanged a look that said they too would help as much as they could, but, that they somehow understood there was something between the other four teens that the two of them couldn't understand.

"Thanks guys," said Buffy brightly. " This is a lot of pressure, but, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school." She smiled at Giles and started off, the others five keeping up with her.

"Now THERE'S a plan," said Santana.

"'Cause a lot of schools aren't on Hellmouths," added Xander.

"OH!" said Willow helpfully. Maybe you could blow something up!"

"Yeah," said Quinn chuckling. " They're really strict about that."

Buffy laughed. "I was thinking of a more subtle approach," she said. "Like excessive not studying."

"Been there, done that,' said Bill, making Quinn and Santana roll their eyes.

Giles shook his head as they walked off. "The earth is doomed," he said softly to Macleod before heading to the library.

Macleod laughed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please, read and review.


	10. Chapter 9 The Wolf Pt1

**Chapter Nine The Wolf Part 1**

 _ **Right after the final scene in the last chapter.**_

The Master stood, totally still, staring at a spot on the wall of his prison. He seemed totally calm and impassive, but, his reaction to the failure of the Harvest had all of his minions, even Darla who was arguably his favorite, afraid to approach him. They all sort of stood around, looking at each other, not sure what to do.

Belle entered the room, a book under her arm and shook her head at them. She elbowed her way through the crowd and approached the Master. "My Master," she purred in her silky voice.

The Master didn't even look at her. "I would advise you to be very careful what you say to me right now, Belle," he said, sounding non chalant.

"Yes, My Master," she said. "We all share your anger over what happened with the Harvest. But, we still need to deal with the Slayer who stopped the Harvest. Remember, she is the Slayer from the prophecy."

"I remember everything," said the Master. "the only one who can defeat the Master. Well ,she defeated me last night."

"She stopped the Harvest," said Belle. I 'believe where the prophecy says "defeat the Master" it MEANS "DESTROY the Master". We need to stop that from happening. We need to kill her." She gave the Master a smile. One he knew well. Belle was one of his most capable minions, smart and with magical ability. She had been a slave in Louisiana when she was turned, and her grandmother, brought over from Africa, had practiced voo doo. She had taught Belle, who, after becoming a vampire, had made a point of learning other types of witchcraft.

"I take it," he said, in a much more pleasant tone. "you have a plan?"

"I do, Master," she said. She approached and opened her book and opened it to a preset page. On the page, was a picture of a blue orb, which seemed to be pulsating with power.

"The Orb Of Souls," read the Master. "Does it truly exist?"

"It does, my Master," said Belle, excitedly. "and I know where it is. It should only take me a couple of days to retrieve it. My suggestion is to use that time gathering the Brotherhood of Aurelius. We'll need your best warriors to pull this off."

The Master nodded. "Especially as the Slayer has help," he said, thinking of the boy and the two girls Darla had described. There had been others, but, for some reason, those three stuck out in his mind. "Take Darla and Absalom with you," he told Belle, indicating Darla, and a bald headed black vampire. Absalom was another of his most loyal minions, who sometimes served as a sort of high priest of the Brotherhood.

"As you wish, my Master,' said Belle, taking that as her dismissal. She nodded to Darla and Absalom and both followed as she left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **A few nights later.**_

Bill sat up with a loud, gasping breath. He found himself on the floor at the house Macleod had rented while he was in town seeing to Bill's training. Bill looked down and saw a bloody gash in his shirt. He probed the gash, finding the wound underneath healed.

"God almighty!" he exclaimed as he got to his feet. "Did you have to fucking KILL me again?"

Macleod shrugged, an amused look on his face. "If this had been a real dual, you'd have lost your head and not risen," he said. "I figure killing you when you lose is a good learning experience for you." Bill rolled his eyes. "Don't be glum, Bill. You're learning quickly."

"Really?" asked Bill as he retrieved the katana he used during their training sessions.

"Really," said Macleod. "And, your enhanced strength and speed is making it harder for me to beat you." He gave him an encouraging smile.

Bill returned the smile. Both he and Macleod were Immortal, doomed or blessed, depending on how you looked at it, to wander the Earth, until the time of the Gathering. All Immortals were a bit stronger and faster than normal humans, but, Bill was unique. His original death, which had triggered his rising as an Immortal, had been brought about by a Master vampire, rather ironically called the Master, attempting to turn him into a vampire himself. The Master had bitten him, drank most of his blood, bringing Bill to near death, then gotten Bill to drink the Master's blood. If he'd been an ordinary person, Bill would have died and risen as a vampire, but no vampire had ever tried to turn an Immortal before, and the results had been...unpredictable. Rupert Giles, the Watcher to the current vampire Slayer Buffy Summers, theorized Bill's Immortal nature had made it impossible for him to become a true vampire, as vampires were undead rather than alive, but that the mixing of Immortal and vampire blood had turned Bill into a sort of hybrid. Testing had revealed that he had inherited the vampires strength, endurance and speed, but most of a vampires weaknesses were not there. He could go out in daylight without burning, though he preferred to wear sunglasses when he did. Holy water and crosses had no effect on him, and a stake through the heart was, theoretically, no more deadly to him than a normal person, though, they hadn't exactly tested that. He also didn't require blood to survive, he ate normal foods, but, his tastes had changed. He now preferred his meat cooked rare. blood rare in fact. But that was the extent to his craving for blood. He also found that, try as he might, he could not put on a vampires "game face" as Santana, one of his best friends, called it. Giles figured that this was because, unlike a true vampire, Bill had no demon inside of him.

"Good," said Bill as he noted Macleod sheathing his own katana, signaling tonights lesson was over. Macleod turned and looked at him, and Bill laughed. "Not that it's harder for YOU to beat me. Just, these powers are going to help me survive when some asshole comes to try and take my head. Plus, they'll be a big help in my helping Buffy out."

Macleod nodded. "How are she and the others doing?" he asked. He hadn't seen the others for a day or two. He'd helped with the Harvest, and agreed to help out again if needed, but he hadn't really joined what Bill's friend Xander had dubbed "The Scooby Gang".

"Settling into a routine," answered Bill, sheathing the katana he was using. "there's still some anger and depression over what happened to Jesse, especially on Xander's part. Willow is loving helping Giles with the research. Quinn is enjoying that part too, but, she's spending more time with me, Buffy and Santana. It's weird, me Santana and Quinn have been together since we were five, but, Buffy slipped right in with us, kinda like a puzzle piece we didn't know was missing."

Macleod nodded. "It just happens that way sometimes," he said. "Some people just have this connection nobody can explain. I felt it when I identified you as the Immortal I felt rise. I mean, more so than the normal Immortal connection."

"OH!" said Bill. "I totally forgot to tell you! I got inspired to look through some of my dad's books. he has a ton of stuff on our family tree and stuff. Well, as I'm sure you know, Gordon is a Scottish name."

"Yes,' said Macleod, wondering what he was getting at.

"Well, he had family records that went back to Scotland," said Bill with a grin. "and it turns out, our branch of the Gordon's are distatant cousins to the Clan Macleod. Now, you said all Immortals are foundlings, so, we're both adopted but..."

Macleod laughed and shook his head. "We're related," he said.

Both laughed. What a crazy world.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _The full moon shone bright over Weatherly Park as the she- wolf ran through the park, feeling freer than she ever had, her senses alive, her four paws carrying her with a dizzying speed._

 _She spied movement to her left. She stopped and turned, seeing a plump rabbit. She started salivating and, on sheer instinct, took off. The rabbit sense the danger and also took off, trying desperately to hop away to safety. It almost made it, but. the she wolf was upon it, snapping it up in her powerful jaws. She bit down hard, and gave a shake, and the rabbit was dead. she looked to the moon and gave a howl of triumph, then, ate her prey before heading home._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana Lopez awoke, feeling refreshed, but, weird. she opened her eyes and surveyed her room. The window was open, first morning light streaming through. Oddly, Santana didn't remember going to bed.

She looked around the room and noticed several odd things. The clothes she'd worn to the Bronze last night, a happy evening hanging out with her friends, especially Buffy, were on the floor, torn. And, she was not under her covers, she was curled up on top of them. Naked. She sat up and looked over at the mirror on her dresser.

Dried blood covered her chin, and some was on her breasts, belly and hands.

Santana screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

That was how her mother, Maribel, found her. If Santana had been more coherent, she'd have realized her mother was more shocked than scared. Maribel sat down on Santana's bed, and wrapped her arms around her hysterical child.

"It's ok, Mija," she whispered soothingly. "Mami is here."

Santana instinctively buried her face in her mothers shoulder. Maribel's presence had a definite calming effect and Santana started crying softly. "Oh, Mami!" she said. "What's happening to me?"

Maribel hugged her close, stroking her hair. "We need to talk, after you've showered, Mija," she told her. "I'll call your school and tell them you won't be in today. You should call William, Quinn and Buffy and tell them." Maribel knew that Buffy had found her way into Santana, Bill and Quinn's trio. She also knew that Santana and Buffy had feelings for each other, though Santana had not told her.

Santana nodded., Maribel held her for a few more moments, then, both stood. Maribel left the room and Santana reached for her phone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A short time later, Santana had showered and slipped into sweat pants and a tank top, and gone downstairs to the kitchen. She felt a little guilty. She knew she had worried Buffy, Bill and Quinn when she called them, but, she was still a little freaked out herself. She was actually wishing Buffy was here right now. She wanted the Slayers arms around her.

She walked into the kitchen to find a large breakfast set out for her, high protein, eggs, sausage and bacon. her mouth watered as she found herself very hungry. This too was weird. Santana had never been a big breakfast person. While her parents usually ate a full, hearty breakfast, Santana was usually happy with some yogurt with granola, or oatmeal when she needed something more. She smiled at her mother, who was dishing food onto both plates, and sat down, picking up a cup of coffee and taking a careful drink of the hot liquid.

"I figured you would be hungry and we should talk while we eat, Mija," said Maribel as she sat opposite Santana. Santana nodded. She was calming down even more.

"Mami,' she said after they ate in silence for a moment. "I woke up naked on my bed this morning with blood all over seem to know what is up." She raised her eyebrows in unspoken question.

Maribel sighed. "The world is a strange place, Mija," she said. "More exists in it than you can imagine. Sometimes, there is more to a person than even they know." Santana nodded, thinking of both Buffy and Bill as her mother continued. "Did you have any dreams last night?"

Santana frowned. She was one of those people who seldom remembered their dreams. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could remember...

The full moon. The park. The rabbit. Pouncing on the terrified creature, her strong jaws tearing through it's fur and it's flesh.

Santana dropped her fork. "I...dreamed I was a wolf," she said. "I killed a rabbit. Oh, God! Mami! The blood! Was-was I sleep walking?"

Maribel smiled. "No, my Darling daughter, you were not," said Maribel. "Santana, mi amor, you're a werewolf."

Santana blinked. After the Bronze, and the vampires, and Buffy being the Slayer, and Bill being Immortal, she had no problem believing in werewolves. After the dream and the blood, it was even logical SHE might be one. But, there was one problem with that...

"That's not possible,"she said. "I've never been bitten."

Maribel took a deep breath. "There are two kinds of werewolves, Mija," she said. "Those who are bitten are called the Afflicted. They cannot, at first, control either the change or their beast. Some learn how to, some never do. They are the werewolves who turn into a half beast half man on the night of the full moon and both the night before and after. They can be savage, mindless, killers. But, the person within is not responsible for that. It's just the nature of the beast.

"The other kind is born with the condition. They are hereditary werewolves. They call themselves The Gifted, because they believe they've been given a gift. They are able to turn into a full wolf, one a bit larger than normal ones. Except for the first change, which comes on the night of a full moon, they can control the change, and their own actions as a wolf. And, as a human, after their first change, they become stronger and faster than a normal human, and they heal a bit faster."She paused for a moment, letting that sink in. "And, Santana, to become a Gifted , you must be born of a Gifted."

Santana's jaw dropped. "You?" she asked. "Or Papi?" She found she believed her mother. The story just made too much sense under the circumstances.

"Both of us," said Maribel with a smile. "There are few of us, and, sometimes, when we marry a normal human, the child, and their children, are normal humans. So, most of us choose to marry other werewolves. We don't condemn those who don't, but it IS encouraged."

"So, why didn't I ever change before last night?" asked Santana, finishing her food.

"We don't, until sometime during puberty," said Maribel. "Just another curse of our changing bodies. Some of us change as young as thirteen. For some of us, it takes longer, sometimes it takes a stressful situation to trigger it."

And Santana knew exactly what had caused it. The whole situation with the Harvest and the vampires, and losing Bill and Jesse to them.

"You, mi amor, are a classic example of this," her mother continued. "Your temper, your anger. Your body wanted to change, but it could not."

"And I thought the anger came from being gay and denying it," muttered Santana. Her eyes went wide. Oh SHIT!

Maribel chuckled and waved her off. "We are not talking about that right now, my Santana," she said. "And I kinda of suspected it." Off Santana's look, she added, "Sometimes, a mother can sense these things."

Santana decided to let that drop for now. "so, I'm stronger than a normal person?" she asked. Maribel, who had finished her own breakfast, nodded and stood, motioning for Santana to do the same. Santana rose and followed her mother into the living room.

Maribel led Santana over to the couch. It was a large couch, all three sections reclined. It had taken three strong men to move it in when the Lopez's had bought it. "Take the other end of the couch and lift when I say go," she said, leaning down and taking hold of one end. "Go,' she said when Santana had done the same.

Santana marveled as she and her Mami lifted the very heavy couch with no problem. She laughed as they put it down. "Oh, my God," she said. "That is so cool!"

Maribel studied her. "You are accepting this much better than I did, Mija," she said suspiciously. "It's almost like you suspected this."

Santana shook her head. "Oh, no, Mami," she said. She paused, wondering how much she should tell her. It wasn't her place to tell Buffy's or Bill's secrets. "it's just that...I knew weird stuff, the supernatural, happened in Sunnydale. You know my friend, Jesse, who disappeared recently?" Maribel nodded. "It was vampires, Mami. Jesse was turned into a vampire. Xander and I killed him."

Maribel looked at her. "Tell me what happened Mija,'she ordered.

Santana sighed. _Sorry Buffy. Sorry Bill_ , she thought. _This IS my Mami!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10 The Wolf Pt 2

**Chapter Ten The Wolf Pt 2**

The Master turned as Belle, Darla and Absalom walked into the room. He was curious. Belle's hands were empty. "Were you unable to get the Orb of Souls?" he asked as his greeting.

"We got it, my Master," purred Belle, a wicked smile on her face. "It's just that, we can't bring it HERE. Despite it being sunken, despite your presence, this is STILL a church and the orb is a thing of pure evil. The lingering holy," she said the word "holy" with distaste. "energy would disrupt the orb, and we need it to both capture and contain the Slayer's soul. We left the orb in the warehouse."

The Master nodded. The church was not large enough to hold all of his followers, so, most of them bunked at an abandoned factory. The orb would be well protected there.

"So then," came a cocky voice with a British accent from the other side of the room. "When we gonna get this show on the road?" The Master gritted his teeth as Belle and the other's turned to look at the vampire who had spoken.

""Ello Darla," said William The Bloody, otherwise known as Spike. "Been awhile."

"Spike," Darla almost sighed. "Drusilla. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Grandmummy," said Drusilla, leaning on Spike. The Master almost smirked at Darla's reaction to that.

"Heinrich here summoned us," answered Spike, removing all amusement from the Master. "Apparently, a Slayer needs killing, and when a Slayer needs killing, you call The Slayer of Slayers."

"You're always bragging about that, Spike," came a snarly voice from behind them. They all turned to see a huge, bald vampire in his "game face". He was shirtless and his upper body and head were covered in almost ritualistic tattoos. "You've killed exactly two of them."

"And how many have YOU killed, Randarr?" asked Spike as the other vampire came and loomed over him, pretty much dwarfing Spike.

"More," said Randarr simply, obviously taking Spike aback at how he wouldn't brag about the actual number.

"So, then," said Spike, attempting to stare the larger vampire down. "When DO we get this show on the road?"

"Tonight," said the Master. "Tonight, the Slayer will fall, and no new Slayer shall rise!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana had been to antsy to stay home after her talk with her mother, so, she had convinced her mother to let her go to school. She got signed in, just in time for lunch, so, she headed to the cafeteria. She quickly found her friends, all sitting together, and walked over to join them.

"Santana!" said Buffy in surprise, jumping up and hugging her. "I'm glad you're ok. You call this morning worried us."

"Yeah, Santana," said Quinn. "Could you have been any MORE cryptic?" Xander and Willow nodded. Santana hadn't called them, but the others had filled them in.

"Sorry guys," Santana said as she and Buffy sat down. "Didn't mean to worry you."

"THEY were worried," said Bill after swallowing a mouthful of food. " I didn't really care." He nudged Santana's arm and the look in his eyes told her what she already knew. He was lying.

"Jerk,"she muttered as she started to unpack her lunch. She noticed everybody staring at her. All the girls were light eaters, but today, Santana had brought a lunch to rival Bill's own. She looked back at them. "What? I'm HUNGRY today."

"What's up with you?" asked Xander. "Cryptic phone calls. Lunches that coudl feed a village of starving kids in Africa."

Santana sighed. "We're still meeting with Giles after school, right?" she asked. The others nodded. "Something IS up and I'll tell you all then. Giels will need to know, and i really don't want to tell the story twice."

"Is it bad?" asked Buffy in a small voice.

Santana smiled and took her hand. "I'm honestly not sure, Buff,' she said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"My word!" said Rupert Giles, removing his glasses and chewing on the stem, a bad habit he had when he was concentrating. He'd known something was up when Buffy and her friends had come in to the after school meeting, just from the looks on their faces. Santana had just finished telling them about the conversation with her mother, and Giles had been the first to speak. Everybody was pretty flabbergasted.

"Giles," said Willow, looking thoughtful. "Have you ever heard of anything like this?"

Giles looked at them, thoughtfully. "I've heard stories," he said. "Stories of werewolves who turned into actual wolves rather than the typical "wolfman" form. Or who turned into either and could control the change. Even hereditary werewolves. But, so far as I know, only the bitten werewolves who turn into the "wolfman" form have been substantiated."

"Mami says the Gifted are careful not to let too many people know," she said. "Just like the Afflicted. If people ever found out about us, we'd be in real trouble."

"Yeah," said Xander. "Those who didn't want to kill you would probably want to run experiments on you."

Quinn shook her head. "You've seen waaaaay too many movies, Harris," she teased. She was sitting on Santana's left, holding her hand. Bill was on her right, Buffy behind her with her hands on Santana's shoulders. Giles noted that none of them seemed eager to leave Santana's side. Which was a good thing, as Santana seemed to need the support.

"Are you ok?" asked Buffy, worriedly, squeezing her shoulders.

"Just getting used to the fact that I'm a freak," she said. She looked around the room. "And...worried about what you all think about this." Everybody, even Giles, was surprised by this. From what he knew of her, Santana Lopez didn't care what ANYBODY thought of her. She seemed to pick up on their surprise. "What? You guys, along with my parents are the most important people in the world to me." She looked up at Buffy and over at Giles. "Plus, you two hunt monsters like me."

Giles smiled reassuringly. "You're not a monster, Santana," he said. "Even an Afflicted werewolf is not a monster. Even the Watchers Council understands this and only takes out a werewolf as a last resort."

"Tana," said Quinn. "You, Bill and I have been together essentially all our lives. I hope you don't think either of us would abandon you over THIS."

"Us either," said Willow. "Xander and I have known you just as long. You're still the same Santana Lopez we've always known."

"As much of a pain in the ass as ever," said Xander, making everybody laugh.

"And as far as being a freak goes," added Bill with some mischief in his smile. "You're in a whole roomful of freaks. Vampire Slayers, Watchers, Vampire/Immortal hybrids...Xander."Everybody laughed, then he turned serious. "We love you, baby. You're one of us."

Santana gave Bill a watery smile and turned to look up at Buffy, hopefully.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," she said firmly. She locked eyes with Santana meaningfully.

Giles smiled at them all. In one sense this was a good thing. Santana, Bill and Quinn had all promised to help Buffy out, and as a werewolf, Santana was stronger and faster than a human, so, she should be of immense help. "Well," he said. "I think, perhaps, we should do a little testing to see the extent of Santana's abilities. Then...you should all take the night off. Go do something fun."

"I have a training session with Macleod tonight," he said. For some reason, he never called Macleod "Duncan". It was always "Macleod" or "Mac".

"Duncan and I had already agreed to give you the evening off," said Giles. He looked at Buffy. "You as well. Things have been quiet since The Harvest and you deserve an evening off. Duncan was coming over to my place tonight. I've always been interested in history and it's fascinating to talk to someone who has lived through so much of it." He didn't add that he felt Santana needed an evening out with her friends.

"The Dingo's are playing at the Bronze tonight," said Bill. "I...hadn't gotten around to telling them yet that I couldn't make it."

"Great," said Xander. "Bill will rock, we'll all dance," Giles smirked inwardly at the hopeful look Xander gave Quinn when he said that.

Santana smiled at them all. "It's a date," she said, smiling meaningfully at Buffy. And thank you all. I'm still a little scared, but, it means a lot to me to know you are all on my side."

"Always," said Buffy. As she squeezed Santana's shoulders again, Giles couldn't help but wonder about the expression on Buffy's face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, as she was getting ready to leave for the Bronze, Buffy found herself ill at ease. She couldn't put her finger on it, but, it felt like something was up tonight. It was a feeling she couldn't shake, so, she got a duffle bag out of her closet, and opened her chest. After some digging, she removed the false bottom, so expose her weapons cache. Still not knowing why, she loaded the bag with stakes and holy water, then looked at the item at the very bottom of the chest.

She reached in and pulled out a small sword, obviously made for a woman's hand. She looked at it reverently. It had been the last gift Merrick had given her, the night he died in fact. He'd told her that this sword had belonged to a Slayer in the 17th century, an exceptional Slayer, and that the weapon had been blessed so that vampire's could not even touch it. Buffy choked up as she remembered the pride in his eyes when he'd given it to her. He'd seldom looked proud of her, and it was clear that by giving it to her, he was saying he thought SHE was exceptional too. Buffy had never used the sword, except for practice, not even when she'd face Lothos, not even when she'd taken out Luke last week at the Bronze, but, tonight, she slid it into the bag and zipped it up.

"Hi, Sweetie,' came a voice from her doorway. Buffy looked up and smiled at her Mom. "I know you were meeting the gang at the Bronze tonight. Did you need a ride?"

"No thank you, Mom," said Buffy standing. "It's a nice night and I'd like to walk."

"Ok, Sweetie," said Joyce, running her fingers through Buffy's hair, a loving smile on her face. She looked a little emotional, which was weird, because Buffy herself was feeling the same way. "So, you've been spending a lot of time with Santana, Bill and Quinn lately. What's up with that?"

Buffy shrugged, blushing a little. "They've just really quickly become the best friends I ever had," she said. "Willow and Xander too, but, there's really jsut something extra with Tana, Bill and Quinn. I can't explain it. Like, we were always MEANT to be friends."

Joyce nodded and Buffy could tell she knew that wasn't the whole story. "There's more isn't there?" she asked. "One of them is more than a friend. Something special."

Buffy nodded.

Joyce smiled lovingly. "It's not Bill is it,' she said more than asked.

Buffy looked at her, and her jaw dropped. Joyce smirked. "You kids today,' she said, sounding like Buffy's grandma. "You really think this sort of thing is something new. There have been people who liked the same sex for as long as there have been people. I've only met them once, but, I see how you and Santana look at each other. How you're never far apart. How EVERYTHING she says is funny to you. Those are some pretty big clues there." Buffy just nodded. "Do you love her?" asked Joyce, seriously.

Buffy looked up at her, feeling every bit the lost little girl. "I think so, Mom," she answered. "We've only just met, but, I feel more at ease, more COMPLETE with her than I ever have with anybody else." She looked at Joyce, with a touch of fear in her heart. "Are you mad?"

Her heart was immediately at ease when she saw the look on her Mom's face. "No, Baby," she said. "I'd rather it was a boy. You two are setting yourselves up for a hard road. People are often not accepting of this sort of thing. But mad? No. Never. You, Buffy Anne Summers, are my baby girl, and all I want is for you to be happy. And, if Santana Lopez you happy, I have one thing to say."

Buffy looked at her, tears in her eyes. "What's that?"

"Go for it," finished Joyce quietly. "You let her know how you feel, and, if she feels the same, which I think she does, you grab onto each other and never let go, no matter what anybody says. Your friends, her parents, your father, me. Don't let ANYBODY stand in your way." Buffy saw she was in tears too.

Buffy threw herself into her mothers arms and the two hugged tightly for a long time. "Thank you, Mommy," Buffy whispered in her ear just before they disengaged.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bill, can I talk to you a minute?"

Bill, who as usual had arrived a little early to help the rest of the band set up, turned to see Devon standing near him, a serious look on his face. Which, was rather unusual for Devon, his expression usually being more...vacant. "Yeah, Dev, what's up?" he asked.

Devon took a deep breath. "Bill, it's no secret, you've missed a couple of rehearsals the last week," he said. "You're the best guitarist we've ever met, and one of the best singers, the whole band agrees, you know all the songs better than any of us, so, we've over looked that, but, man, last week you cut out on a PAYING gig and Oz had to take over lead. He's good, but he's not you."

Bill sighed. He'd been half expecting this. Between his training sessions with Macleod, and going out on patrol with Buffy he hadn't had time for rehearsals. "So, you waiting until the night of another paying gig to tell me I'm out?" he asked, a touch challengingly.

Devon shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "You're too good to just kick out, but, we need someone who is committed to the band. So, if you miss one more paying gig, yeah, you're out."

Bill nodded. "I get that," he said. "Look, a lot has changed in my life the last week or so. I wish I could promise I won't miss another gig, but, it COULD happen. But, if it does, I promise, no hard feelings if you do boot me on my part. As far as I'm concerned, we're all still friends."

"Same here," said Devon, fist bumping him. "I know you love music, but, sometimes, that's not what someone is looking for."

"Why, Devon Macleish," said Bill with a sardonic grin. "That was actually philosophical."

Devon grinned back. "Don't tell anyone," he said. "I have a rep. Now, get your guitar ready and let's rock this bitch!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Though she'd known him most of her life, Quinn was always amazed at Bill's musical ability. Right now, as she danced with Willow and Xander, she'd decided to give Buffy and Santana some space, Bill was on stage ,truly rocking it out. He was one of those people who, no matter what instrument he was playing, it looked like an extension of himself. She was having a great time, but, getting a little exasperated with Willow. The sweet, shy, redhead kept staring at Xander but, would never make her move with the big doofus. It was enough to make Quinn scream.

The music slowed, and the three started to leave the dance floor, even as Santana and Buffy drew a few leers and a few stares, especially from Cordelia Chase, by moving into each others arms. Quinn smiled at how unashamed they were.

"Quinn," blurted out Xander. "Want to dance?" He held out his hand to her, looking all nervous.

Quinn tilted her head as she regarded Xander. He'd asked her such things before, but, she'd always taken the invitation in a friendly way. But with the way he stood there, looking all slack jawed and nervous, she wondered. She was about to politely refuse when she saw the look on Willow's face. She grinned inwardly. Maybe THIS was what her friend needed. "Sure, unless someone else wants to take my place," she said, looking at Willow. The poor girl's eyes went wide as she shook her head and ran to their table. Quinn sighed and took Xanders outstretched hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana sighed happily as she held Buffy in her arms, feeling the tiny blonde's breath on her neck. So, far, the evening had been magical, though Buffy seemed like she had something on her mind. The Slayer felt SO right in her arms, Santana couldn't help but think "Nice".

"Doesn't suck, huh," said Buffy softly, making Santana realize she'd said that out loud.

"Not at all," answered Santana, resting her cheek against the side of the shorter girls head.

"Santana," said Buffy, after a moment. "I need to talk."

"Ok," said Santana, pulling back a little to look Buffy in the eyes.

Buffy took a breath. "Tana," she said. "We've only known each other a week, but it's pretty damn clear we have feelings for each other. "She smirked. "Even to my Mom. A week ago, we admitted this to each other, and I said I needed time to think about what all this means. This is big, Santana. This is potentially life altering. And, I'm not sure that a week is long enough to figure things out, or to make a decision."

Santana nodded. As sure as SHE was, she knew there was a good chance it was too soon for Buffy to make a decision. And she was fine with that. "I understand, Slayer,"she told her. "And I'm sorry if I've somehow been putting pressure on you. I..."

Buffy lifted a finger to cover Santana's lips. "Shhhhh,' she said. "I know it's hard for you, but shut up and listen." She grinned sassily as Santana rolled her eyes and nodded. "It may not be enough time," Buffy continued.

"But, I don't CARE. I don't want to wait any more. Santana, last week, we lost Jesse, we actually lost Bill, but we got him back. I'm a Slayer, Santana. Slayer's have notoriously short shelf lives. Plus, we live on a Hellmouth, in a town with a high death rate. A week may not be enough time, but, it may be all we have.

"I want to BE with you, Santana. I want to walk down the hall's of Sunnydale High and have everybody say "There goes Santana Lopez' girl." I want them to look at you and say "There's Buffy Summers' girl." I want us to be US. Santana, you do things to me, to my heart, nobody has ever done before. I don't care how tough it will be.

"Santana. I think I love you."

Santana's heart nearly burst from her chest. "That's what I want too, Buffy," she said. "This is so new to me, but, I want it. I...I think i love you too." Before she knew it, Buffy had a hand on each side of her face, and the two were kissing, right there in the middle of the dance floor. Santana had no idea how many people saw them, but she heard some light applause. As they broke off, she looked over to see Quinn and Xander, dancing together for some reason, smiling at them. She and Quinn exchanged looks. "Excuse me for a moment?": said Santana, smiling at Buffy. Bill was still on stage, but, she wanted to talk to one of her best friends.

Buffy laughed and kissed her softly. "Go, brag to Quinn," she said. "I'll get us a couple of soda's." She squealed as Santana smacked her on her bottom and said "Smart ass" as she followed Quinn to the ladies room.

"Nice call, Lopez," snarked Cordelia as Santana passed her. "I don't think they want any lezbo's on the cheer team."

Santana turned and smirked at her. She pointed to her eyes. "Cordelia, do these look like the eyes of someone who CARES?" she asked. "Buffy and i may really have something. And I'm not going to give it up for cheerleading." She stood there, looking at Cordy, defying her to say anything more negative. They were not nearly as close as Santana was to Bill and Quinn, but, she and Cordelia WERE friends.

The two brunette's regarded each other for a moment. Them, unexpectedly, Cordelia smiled. "Good," she said. "I won't pretend to understand the girl/girl thing, but, I DO know true love is rare. So, if that's what you nd Buffy have, good for you." She gave her a sassy wink. "Besides, without you around, I have a much better shot at head cheerleader."

"Go to Hell, Chase,' said Santana with an eyeroll. Then she too winked. "Thank you," she said as she went off to fill Quinn in on everything, and maybe splash some cold water on her face.

This was the best night of her life. Buffy was hers, and she was Buffy's.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy felt like she was walking on clouds as she turned away from the bar, holding drinks for both she and Santana. Wow. She'd done it! She'd asked Santana to be her girlfriend, and Santana had said "yes". Well, not in so many words, but that was what their conversation had meant. She smiled to herself as she walked back to their table and sat their drinks down. She was in the middle of deciding whether or not to join Willow and Xander on the dance floor, when she eyes a young man standing to the side of the dance floor. She'd never really been able to sense a vampire the way Giles had said she should, but, every sense she had started screaming at her. She took in his looks,. the scar above his eye, the bleached white hair, the long black duster, and she knew this was a vampire. He looekd up and nodded at her, an evil smile on his face. he moved his head to gesture towards Willow and Xander, then moved it again. Buffy followed his gaze. Over by the door was a large black teenager with a shaved head, wearing a Sunnydale High letterman's jacket, and, on the other side of the room, was a rather skeezy looking man with a brown overcoat and long,black hair. She turned her gaze back to the first guy, who looked a lot like Billy Idol. He smirked, looked at Willow and Xander again, licked his lips, and left, the other two following him.

It was clear to Buffy that Willow and Xander were on his "list". She knew she had to protect her friends and take this guy, and his friends, out. She started towards the stage to get Bill, but, quickly realized she might lose them, so, she grabbed her bag and exited the Bronze, feeling confident.

She was the Slayer. She could handle three vampires. Especially with a blessed sword. Right?

What she didn't see was Willow and Xander see her leave, and Willow head to the ladies room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story has so few followers and feedback, I have no idea if anybody is enjoying it or not, so, please, let me know what you think. And warning, the flying excrement is about to collide with the oscillating cooling device. See you next chapter.


	12. NOT A NEW CHAPTER PLEASE DON'T BE MAD

Hello my readers,

I mentioned this in my profile, but, as not everybody reads profiles, I am doing a special non chapter in each of my stories so you know what is up.

I am not abandoning any of my stories, but, my personal life has gone a little crazy lately. I've always spent a lot of time taking care of my wife, who is disabled, and lately, her mother too. Things have been extra bad with my mother in law lately, and I've spent the last three weekends running errands for her. So, not only am I having little time for writing, but, often, when I do, I'm just too tired or brain fried to write.

And, if that weren't enough, my Dad has COPD (Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease), basically, problems with his lungs. He's in the final stages of this disease, which means, there is no telling how much longer he has. He lives three hours away. As a result of this, I'll be visiting him on the weekends sometimes, and, as I have no laptop, I won't be able to write when I am up there. Weekends are my prime time for writing.

So, I repeat, I am not abandoning any of my stories. Nor am I putting any of them on hiatus. I'm still trying to write when I can, but, updates are likely to come a lot more slowly. I know there are people chomping at the bit to find out what happens next in some of them and I am truly sorry for this. Believe me, I don't like it any more than you do. I hope you know how much I truly do appreciate you all. I hope nobody gets bored and goes away because of this.

I hope life is treating you all well.

Bill, AKA DaBillmann.


	13. Chapter 11 The Wolf Pt 3

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my Dad. I mentioned in the last "chapter" I wasn't going to have as much time for writing because he was sick. Well, he passed away on May 3rd, the day after I posted that. My Dad was the greatest man I'll ever know. He was an amateur writer himself, mostly poems, though he hadn't written in years. He'd read some of what I posted here last summer, and he told me "I was very proud. You're better than i ever was". So, this chapter is for you Dad. I love you.**

A/N: This chapter borrows heavily from something my best friend Jeff did in the BTVS Roleplaying Game he ran, but I think I have thrown enough of my own stuff in to make it my own. Either way, though he doesn't read these fanfics, I just want to say :Thank you Jeff. Couldn't have done it without you.

 **Chapter 11: The Wolf Pt 3**

 _ **This chapter contains character death. Sorry if you are bothered by that sort of thing, but, it's necessary for the story.**_

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Buffy felt like she was walking on clouds as she turned away from the bar, holding drinks for both she and Santana. Wow. She'd done it! She'd asked Santana to be her girlfriend, and Santana had said "yes". Well, not in so many words, but that was what their conversation had meant. She smield to herself as she walked back to their table and sat their drinks down. She was in the middle of deciding whether or not to join Willow and Xander on the dance floor, when she eyes a young man standing to the side of the dance floor. She'd never really been able to sense a vampire the way Giles had said she should, but, every sense she had started screaming at her. She took in his looks,. the scar above his eye, the bleached white hair, the long black duster, and she knew this was a vampire. He looekd up and nodded at her, an evil smile on his face. he moved his head to gesture towards Willow and Xander, then moved it again. Buffy followed his gaze. Over by the door was a large black teenager with a shaved head, wearing a Sunnydale High letterman's jacket, and, on the other side of the room, was a rather skeezy looking man with a brown overcoat and long,black hair. She turned her gaze back to the first guy, who looked a lot like Billy Idol. He smirked, looked at Willow and Xander again, licked his lips, and left, the other two following him._

 _It was clear to Buffy that Willow and Xander were on his "list". She knew she had to protect her friends and take this guy, and his friends, out. She started towards the stage to get Bill, but, quickly realized she might lose them, so, she grabbed her bag and exited the Bronze, feelign confident._

 _She was the Slayer. She could handle three vampires. Especially with a blessed sword. Right?_

 _What she didn't see was Willow and Xander see her leave, and Willow head to the ladies room._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quinn beamed at the news Santana had just given her. Santana and Buffy were now officially "a thing". This was huge! Quinn had never seen Santana look happier, so, she threw her arms around her latina friend and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for both of you," she whispered. "This is so awesome!"

"I know, right?" said Santana, hugging her back. "Thank you. God,between this and finding out my heritage, this has been a HUGE day!"

Quinn chuckled. Huge was such an understatement. It wasn't every day one of your two best friends found out she was a werewolf,THEN got herself a grlfriend! The two hugged for a minute, then heard the bathroom door open. They turned to see Willow rush in, breathlessly.

"Willow, what is it?" asked Santana, concerned.

"Buffy...she...outside...vampires..." stammered Willow.

Quinn put a hand on her shoulder. "Willow, you need to breathe," she said. "Ok, in, out. In. Out." She coached Willow for a moment until the redhead calmed down. "Now, what's going on?"

Willow took a last deep breath. "Buffy," she said finally. "She followed three guys outside of the Bronze. I THINK they were vampires."

Santana stiffened up, suddenly concerned. "You're sure?" she asked.

"I only saw them for a second, but i got a really bad feeling about them," said Willow. "I think Buffy might be in real trouble."

"We need to get Bill and go after her," said Quinn. The other two girls nodded and followed her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill was having a great time. The band was sounding great and he was rocking it out so hard he had gotten more or less lost in the music. He opened his eyes and looked out at the crowd to notice Xander frantically trying to get his attention. He missed a chord as Santana, Quinn, and Willow went to join Xander. He stopped playing and started towards the steps leading to the stage.

"Bill!" hissed Devon, covering the microphone with his hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

Bill ignored him and went to join his friends, Devon's earlier warnings going completely to the back of his mind. "What's up?" he asked, worriedly.

"Buffy," said Santana. "Willow and Xander saw her follow a couple of guys with no tans outside. Bill, "I'm worried about her."

Santana didn't have to say another word. Buffy WAS the Slayer, but, even the Slayer could have problems against THREE vampires. He nodded. "Let's go," he said, removing the guitar from his shoulder and leading the other four outside.

Once outside, they looked around, but saw no sign of Buffy or the vampires. "Shit!" exclaimed Santana. "We're too late."

Bill concentrated. As an Immortal, he could sense the presence of other Immortals,but sadly, that didn't apply to Slayers. He spun in place. "God, there's no way to tell even which way they went!"

"Quiet," ordered Santana. She closed her eyes and concentrated, spinning around a bit. She stopped, facing in the general direction of the high school. "That way," she said, pointing.

Quinn looked confused. "How can you be sure?" she asked.

"Werewolf sense," said Santana. "I've been getting drunk off of Buffy's scent all evening. She went this way."

Bill nodded. "You should know," he said. "Let's go!"

"Wait, we're coming with you," said Quinn. Xander and Willow nodded.

Bill shook his head. "I'm sorry but Santana and I are the only ones with powers," he said. "You guys will never keep up with us. Call Giles. Macleod is over at his place this evening. I don't know what they can do, but they need to know." He looked at Santana and the two rushed off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy followed the three vampires, managing to keep them in sight, but, not really gaining any ground on them. But, they had a good head start. A part of her mind couldn't help but think that they probably could have gotten away from her if they wanted to, but, she wasn't letting herself think of that. The Billy Idol wannabe had looked directly at Willow and Xander making Buffy think he was going to go after them, and Buffy HAD to protect them.

She ran through the streets of Sunnydale, vaguely aware that she seemed to be headed towards the high school. After a short time, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the vamps head through the entrance gate. She followed them, around the back of the school, towards the football field.

Buffy froze as she ran onto the field. There were dozens of vampires on the field, including the three she'd chased, and a HUGE bald one with tattoos all over his body and head. Over under one of the goal posts, was what looked like a makeshift alter. On it, on a red cushion, was a large, red, gem. Standing behind it were two female vampires. Both beautiful, one black, one white with this raven hair. Billy Idol there turned and smirked at her.

It was a trap! And she'd fallen right into it!

Buffy got a determined look on her face and unzipped her bag. She pulled out the sword Merrick had given her. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you all here today," she quipped, assuming a fighting stance.

Three vampires rushed her, all fairly newly risen by the looks of them, all still wearing the clothes they'd been buried in. Buffy ducked under the punch of one, lashing out with her foot and kicking another in the jaw, knocking him back. She straightened and swung her sword, striking home and decapitating one of them, causing him to explode into dust. The first vampire swung a second time, striking Buffy, staggering her. The other vampire got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Buffy from behind, pinning her arms to her side. Buffy curled her legs and kicked out at the first vampire kicking him in the chest. As she did, she threw her weight back so that not only did the first vampire hit the ground, but the one holding her lost his balance from the sudden shift in weight and also fell, losing his grip on Buffy. The two rolled to their feet, Buffy just a little faster, so that once he was on his feet, Buffy stuck her sword into his gut. As he doubled over, she pulled the sword out and swung it downwards, decapitating him. She turned to face the other vampire.

The vampire was no coward, and he pressed his attack. he was, however, a newbie and after dodging several punches and kicks, she dispatched him. She took a moment to look at her sword approvingly. "I like it she muttered," turning back to face the others. None of them seemed to be in the slightest deterred by her so quickly dispatching the other three vampires.

Buffy looked at them defiantly. "Ok, assholes," she snarled. "Who's next?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quinn was livid. She'd tried to follow Bill and Santana, but, they were both so fast she quickly lost sight of them. "Those assholes," she muttered, scaring both Willow and Xander a bit. Bill was right about her, Willow and Xander not having any powers, but that wasn't the point. She, Bill and Santana had been a team since they were five, and they'd known Willow and Xander just as long. And Buffy had so quickly and so easily meshed into their team! Quinn could not BELIEVE they'd leave her out of this.

"We have to go after them," said Xander. "They might need help!"

"Xander," said Willow, looking scared. "We don't even know which way they went."

"They went to the high school," came a voice from behind them. Quinn spun around to see the guy who had warned them about the Harvest, and given she and Santana their cross necklaces.

"Angel," she said, pleased to see the handsome stranger in spite of herself. "How do you know?"

"This is the guy you told us about?" asked Xander, looking Angel up and down. Quinn saw a funny look in his eyes but ignored it.

"One of the Masters thugs likes to talk," said Angel. "He went to a place called Willy's, a bar for demons to hang out in, bragging about how they had set a trap for the Slayer and they were going to take her out tonight. He also said something about no more Slayers, but a Fyarl demon got tired of listening to him and popped his head off."

Quinn digested this. At least they had a destination. She looked at Angel. "You wanted to stay out of the Harvest," she said to him. "Is giving cryptic warnings all you can do, or can you fight?"

Angel gave her a long look. "I can fight," he finally answered.

"Good," said Quinn, determinedly. "Because you're coming with me." She took out her cell phone and tossed it to Xander. "Call Giles. Tell him to load up on weapons and he and Duncan to head to the high school." She turned back to Angel. "C'mon, my car is this way."

"Buffy is our friend too," said Willow as she and Xander followed. "You aren't leaving us behind."

Quinn didn't argue as she climbed into the drivers seat. Angel climbed into the passenger seat while Willow and Xander climbed inthe back. Quinn started the car and squealed her tires as she took off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy paused for a moment, catching her breath, the ash of a number of dusted vampires on the ground around her. Luckily, she HAD a moment to catch her breath as the vampires had paused in their attack. Buffy had taken several blows and was a bit winded, but she was still willing and raring to go. She looked and saw two of the vampires she'd followed her, the big black football player and the skeezy looking guy approaching her, the skeezy one holding a knife. She shook her head but rushed forward to meet them.

Spike stood back, next to Randarr watching the fight, impressed with the Slayer and her abilities, but disgusted at their tactics. He hadn't needed help, or to wear either of the two Slayers he'd killed himself out. He wondered if Randarr had taken the "more than two" Slayers he'd supposedly taken out by himself. Looking at the huge monster of a vampire, he somehow suspected he had.

These two vampires, Spike couldn't remember their names, so he'd named the large black guy "Bert" and the skeezy child raping looking one "Ernie" in his head, were much better than than the minions the Slayer had already fought. Bert was strong and deceptively fast, and Ernie was obviously a master with that knife. Bert managed to tag the Slayer in the face, sunning her, and Ernie had scored a shallow cut along the Slayer's left bicep. Hurt, but by now means down, the Slayer managed a roundhosue kick to Bert's jaw, and slashed at Ernie, whose knife was JUST big enough to block the sword.

"She's good," grumbled Randarr. Spike just nodded. "Do you have a problem, Spike?" he asked.

"This aint no way to kill a Slayer," Spike groused. "The bird deserves a clean fight."

"She deserves only what our glorious Master says she deserves," rumbled Randarr. Spike rolled his eyes. The over sized git was even crazier in his loyalty to Heinrich than Darla was. He looked over to see Darla, standing there with a sword of her own.

Buffy did a back handspring, kicking "Ernie' in the jaw, staggering him and making him drop his knife. "You naughty girl," he said, wiping some blood from his chin. He rushed forward, kicking Buffy in the side as Bert punched her in the jaw. Buffy staggered, clearly slowing now. Both vampires closed in on her.

Buffy got a burst of energy and leapt forward with a flurry of kicks and slashes. She lashed at Ernie with ehr sword, felt the steel cut through bone and all three paused as Ernie started at the stump where his right hand had been, mouth opening and closing rather comically. Buffy quickly took his head off then turned to find the other vampire gaping, frozen. She shrugged and took his head off too.

"Well," came a voice. "somebody finally took out Sigfried and Roy." Buffy turned to see the blonde from the mausoleum the night before the Harvest, Darla she thought her name was, holding her own sword. Buffy looked at her puzzledly. Darla smirked. "They were gay lovers," explained Darla.

"God, I SO did not need THAT image," grumbled Buffy as both girls raised their swords.

"Don't worry," said Darla in an almost soothing voice. "It'll be gone soon." She lunged forward, striking with her sword. Buffy parried and swung at Darla's legs. Darla leaped over Buffy's blade and swung her own, which Buffy ducked under.

The two blondes struck at each other and parried for several minutes, neither managing to get the upper hand. Buffy, however, had already fought at least eight vampires, and was tiring. She managed a shallow cut along Darla's midsection, but a second vampire struck her from behind, a punch sending shooting pain through Buffy's spine. This left Buffy open and and Darla got a good cut along Buffy's ribs. Buffy gasped in pain as she felt Darla's sword scrape against bone. She bent over, her arms clutched to her side, barely keeping her grip on the sword.

"I really expected more of a challenge," purred Darla mockingly as she raised her sword to strike the killing blow. Buffy once again, got a second wind and managed to bring the hilt of her sword up into Darla's face, breaking her nose. Buffy quickly spun and decapitated the vampire behind her, then struck at Darla, Darla barely parried Buffy blow, but lost her own sword in the process.

"Grandmummy!" screamed Drusilla as Buffy raised her sword to strike the killing blow. "Spike! Help her!"

Spike looked to Dru, sighed, and rushed forward. He leapt into the air and kicked the Slayer square in the face, knocking her back and down and knocking her sword flying. "My turn, Slayer," he said as he circled her, giving her time to stand.

Buffy rose a bit unsteadily. She was now badly winded and bleeding. Still, she wasn't about to give up. She threw a punch at Spike, which he blocked, and retaliated, landing a blow to her jaw, snapping her head back. She managed to lash out with her left leg and catch Spike in the gut, making him double over. She pressed her attack, hitting him with a roundhouse right, a roundhouse left and a crescent kick. Spike back off a bit, as she stood with her fists raised.

"You ARE good," said Spike, shaking his head and smiling. He threw his own kick, catching her in the face, then followed up with three punches, the last one to the gash on her side. "But, I'M good too. And I'm not leaking blood, now am I?" He threw several more punches and kicks, Buffy, now weakening from the blood loss, was only able to dodge about half of them. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath, and looked up at Spike. She was scared now. She knew there was a very good chance she was going to die here. But then, that Slayer stubbornness came back and she got shakily to her feet.

If she died here, she was going to take as many of them with her as she could!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana and Bill arrived at the entrance of the school. Sure enough, they heard the sounds of fighting coming from the direction of the football field. "Looks like it WAS a trap," she said.

Bill reached out to a nearby tree and effortlessly snapped a branch off, breaking it in two and handing Santana half. "I just hope were not too late," he said.

Just in time for a vampire to jump out of a tree and bowl both of them over. Not really hurt, they both rolled to a standing position and saw three vampires standing in front of them. The one who had knocked them down was obviously the leader, about Bill's size with brown hair and a dark look to his eyes. The second was bigger with longish black hair and a beard. he was wearing jeans and a denim best with a black tank top that did little to contain either his gut, or his copious body hair. The third was not much taller than Santana, thin, with a slightly crazy look to his eyes.

"Looks like it was a good thing Darla ordered us to stand guard after all."

said the leader.

Santana growled at them, her eyes flashing red. She felt her fingernails grow into claws and her teeth into fangs. She remembered something her Mami had told her during their talk earlier.

 _"As I said, you will not turn into the half-man half wolf form you see in movies, Mija,' she had said. "But, at times of great stress, your eyes will glow red, and you will grow fangs and claws. You will be stronger at these times, but, wilder. Be careful of them, Mija."_

Santana tried to heed her mothers words, but, she NEEDED that wildness right now. She saw the skinny guy's eyes grow wide, and even the leader seemed taken aback. She leaped forward, sweeping the skinny guy aside and landed on the leader. Bill, obviously surprised by Santana's ferocity, walked up and threw a punch at the big guy. he tagged him in the jaw, doing little more than rocking his head back. The big guy struck back, knocking Bill to the ground.

"Oof!' said Bill, shaking his head to clear it. This guy was strong! But, Bill had always been a brawler, and Macleod had taught him hand to hand fighting techniques as well as swordplay, and Bill was reasonable certain he could outfight this guy. Now if he could only DAMAGE him. He got to his feet and charged forward, kicking the big vampire in the side, then throwing two punches at his jaw. Bill was strong too, and the blows seemed to get through to the vampire.

Santana exchanged punches with the leader, the vamp obviously very leery of her claws. Santana managed a solid punch to his face, then pulled back her hand to claw him, only to feel a foot kick her in her back. She'd forgotten skinny. As she turned to face him, he was bouncing around, clearly very agile, but, as the blow had not done that much damage, he clearly wasn't that strong. Santana snarled menacingly at him, but, the leader managed a punch to the back of her head. Her head sqwam and she sunk to her knees.

Bill threw punch after punch at Hairy, most of them striking, but, he also had to dodge and parry Hairy's own punches. He saw Santana go to her knees, but couldn't spare the time to help her

"Is that ANY way to treat a lady?" came a voice from behind them. A fist lashed out and hit skinny and Santana looked up to see that guy, Angel standing there with Quinn, Willow and Xander. Santana frowned. Something was weird, but, she couldn't place it in all the chaos. She leaped to her feet as Quinn and Xander helped Angel with Skinny, and faced off again with the leader.

The fight went on for a minute, neither side getting the upper hand, when a car screeched to a halt. Doors slammed, and a crossbow bolt slammed into Hairy's back, clearly piercing the heart. The big vamp looked surprised, and dusted.

Bossman and Skinny stepped back as Santana saw that Giles and Duncan had arrived. Duncan had his katana out and was carrying a sheathed one, which he tossed to Bill.

Giles gave Bill and Santana a worried look. "Go, help Buffy," he ordered. "We'll keep these two busy."

Bill and Santana looked at each other and nodded as they ran off around back of the school. Quinn looked at them, then at her other friends, and followed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Spike heard the Slayer moan as he kicked her right in her wound. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and gave her a backhanded punch, splitting her lip, then picked her up and slammed her down hard on the ground. She moaned again, but managed to start pulling herself up.

Spike admired her brass. As he watched her struggle to her feet, he realized that she was probably tougher than both of the other Slayer's he'd killed. He looked at her and realized something.

He couldn't kill her. Not like this.

It wasn't honor or pity that made him stay his hand. It was simply the thrill of the fight. He'd once asked Angelus if he ever got tired of fights he KNEW he was gonna win. and he knew he was going to win this one. So he turned away. "Bugger this," he said as he turned.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Darla asked him.

"I'm not gonna kill her, Darla," Spike said, not even looking at her as he passed her. "Not like this."

As he walked away he heard Randarr say "I will." He shrugged as he left the football field. He'd rather kill the Slayer in a one on one fight, but, if someone else was willing to take her out like this, who was he to stop them?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana Bill and Quinn arrived on the football field to see Buffy, beaten and bloodied but still standing, glaring defiantly as a giant of a vampire with tattoos all over his bald head and shirtless torso stalked her. It looked like it had been a Hell of a fight, vampire dust everywhere. Santana had no idea how many vampires Buffy had already killed. She looked and saw two female's by an altar with a strange red orb. It looked like they were chanting. Aside from them, the brute stalking Buffy, and the blonde who had taken Jesse that night at the Bronze, there looked to be at least six minions.

Buffy tried to fight the big brute, but, her punches and kicks were doing little good. Santana saw him grab Buffy's shirt and punch her dead in the face, clearly breaking her nose. He hit her so hard the material of her shirt ripped and she went flying back, hitting the ground, hard. Santana gasped. She had to save Buffy! But, the blonde motioned towards them and the minions walked forward, getting between them and Buffy. As she and Bill surged forward to meet them, Santana worried that the would never get there in time.

"BUFFY! she screamed as she clawed the throat of the first vampire.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy had felt her nose break with that last punch. She was exhausted and hurt and woozy and she wanted nothing more than to lie down on the ground and go to sleep. But, she heard something that made her look over: Santana's voice.

"BUFFY!"

Buffy looked over to see Bill, Santana and Quinn fighting something like six to eight vampires. Bill was mostly holding them at bay with a sword, while Santana was tearing at them with her teeth and claws. Quinn was wisely standing back, holding a broken tree branch. She waited until Santana had done enough damage to one of them that he went down, then Quinn staked him.

Seeing the two best friends she had ever had, and the girl she loved fighting for her filled Buffy with energy. The four of them were a team. Together, they could accomplish anything. Buffy rose to her feet and glared defiantly at the hulk before her.

The vampire raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Impressive," he said. "I've killed five Slayers in my day and I don't think any one of them would still be standing after all that." Then he shook his head. "Too bad it is all for nothing. By the way, you deserve to know the name of the vampire who is about to kill you. My name is Randarr."

"Pleased to meet you," said Buffy, sarcastically as they circled each other. "I'm Buffy."

Randarr paused a moment. "Wait, seriously?" he said looking bemused. "I thought Darla was joking when she told us your name."

Buffy growled. "Everybody's a critic," she said, launching her attack. She threw a volley of punches and kicks so fast most people couldn't even see them, let alone counter them all.

Somehow, Randarr did. He threw his own volley which, somehow, Buffy herself blocked. But somehow, she felt it wasn't enough. She could feel her new found energy slipping away already. Randarr got one punch threw, then followed it with another, then another, driving Buffy back down to her knees. Buffy gasped, trying to regain her breath.

Randarr stood over her. "You fought well, Slayer," he said. "I respect you. So, I'll try to make this as painless as possible.

No, screamed something inside of Buffy. I don't want to die! I'm too young! And I just found Santana! I can't die now!

And as Randarr reached down for her, Buffy poured everything she had into one punch, a powerful uppercut that rattled Randarr's teeth and knocked him to one knee. He quickly got to his feet, trying to shake the cobwebs, but Buffy threw another volley of punches and kicks, each one landing, rocking Randarr back, one step, two steps, three steps. Buffy pressed her attack, thinking she might actually win this thing.

But, Randarr brought a fist in on each side of Buffy's head with blinding speed, boxing her ears. Stunned, her ears ringing, Buffy couldn't even try to defend the punches Randarr rained down on her.

Somehow, Buffy retained enough consciousness to feel Randarr's hand close around her throat. She grabbed his hand with both of hers as he lifted her, one armed off the floor. he regarded her as she wheezed and gagged, both fear and defiance in her eyes.

"Spike was right," he said, lowering her to the ground, loosening his grip so she could breathe again, though not letting go. "You shouldn't die like this. You are a true warrior. You deserve better."

Buffy gasped and tried to catch her breath, feeling hope in the huge vampires words.

Then, she felt something else. Something cold and hard slide into her belly. Randarr released her throat and her hands went to her stomach, coming away bloody.

Randarr stood before her, holding a bloodied knife Buffy hadn't even known he had. "Sadly," he told her softly, with real regret in his voice as she crumpled to the ground. "people don't always get what they deserve." He let her drop and walked away.

 _Santana_ , Buffy thought as she hit the ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana froze. The vampire she'd been fighting had his back to Buffy and Randarr, so she had seen the fight, had seen Randarr seem like he was going to let Buffy go, then, seen him stick a knife into her stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she howled, thrusting her clawed hand forward, piercing the vampire's chest. She found his unbeating heart and ripped it from his chest, dusting him and ran over to Buffy, all thoughts of the battle leaving her mind. She dropped to her knees and took the dying slayer in her arms, cradling her. Santana was dimly aware of Bill standing over her, his sword at the ready.

"Buffy! No Baby," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"S-santana?" came a hoarse whisper. Santana looked down to see Buffy looking up at her.

"It's me, Baby," said Santana. "I'm right here. You're gonna be ok." Santana looked up and saw that Giles and the others had apparently dispatched the two vampires they were fighting and had all joined Bill in taking up defensive positions around them. Bill and Duncan with their swords, Giles with hsi crossbow, Xander, Quinn and Angel with stakes, and Willow, absurdly, holding Quinn's cell phone to her ear.

"Don't kid a kidder, Sweetie," Buffy rasped. "I know I'm not gonna make it. God! It hurts!"

"You'll be fine, once we get you to a hospital, Baby," said Santana, trying to staunch the blood, but it was no good. Randarr had practically gutted her. "Please hold on."

Buffy shook her head weakly, reaching up to stroke Santana's hair. "So beautiful," she whispered. Tears slid from her own eyes. "God, I just found you. I-I don't wanna go."

Santana bit back a sob and smiled at her. "Then don't, Baby," she pleaded. "Stay here. Stay with me." She briefly looked at Bill and Quinn, both of whom were also crying. "With US!"

"Can't," Buffy argued. "Tired. So tired. Can't fight anymore. I'm sorry."She looked deeply into Santana's eyes. "I was right. I DO love you."

"I love you too," said Santana, hugging her closer. "I love you so much!" She leaned in and pressed her lips to Buffy's. Buffy entwined her fingers into Santana's hair, kissing her back, just as deeply, and her hand fell away.

Just as that happened, the chanting reached a crescendo, and a black beam shot from the orb on the altar, and went straight for Buffy, knocking her friends aside. Santana watched in horror as the light enveloped Buffy's body, then start back towards the orb.

"The Orb of Souls!" gasped Giles. "I thought it was a myth! We have to smash it!"

Santana watched as Bill took off towards the altar. Unfortunately, before he could react, Randarr stuck out his arm, clotheslining Bill and knocking him to the ground. Randarr reached down and grabbed Bill by his jacket, picked him up, and slammed him down on the ground, repeatedly, knocking him out.

Santana heard sirens as the orb absorbed all of the black light. Willow had clearly been calling 911. Santana watched in dumbfounded awe as the vampires decided to leave before the police arrived. They quickly grabbed the orb and faded off into the night.

Santana crawled over and pulled Buffy back into her arms. She looked down at her still form and realized the horrible truth.

She was gone.

Santana threw her head back and let out a loud, wolflike howl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: I know, I'm a bastard. That was how i needed the story to go. Hope, as emotional as it was, that you all did enjoy it. Please, let me know what you thought.


	14. Chapter 12 To Save A Slayer Pt 1

_**Previously:**_

 _Buffy shook her head weakly, reaching up to stroke Santana's hair. "So beautiful," she whispered. Tears slid from her eyes. "God, I just found you. I-I don't wanna go."_

 _Santana bit back a sob and smiled at her. "Then don't, Baby," she pleaded. "Stay here. Stay with me." She briefly looked at Bill and Quinn, both of whom were also crying. "With US!"_

 _"Can't," Buffy argued. "Tired. So tired. Can't fight anymore. I'm sorry." She looked deeply into Santana's eyes. "I was right. I DO love you."_

 _"I love you too," said Santana, hugging her closer. "I love you so much!" She leaned in and pressed her lips to Buffy's. Buffy entwined her fingers into Santana's hair, kissing her back, just as deeply, and her hand fell away._

 _Just as that happened, the chanting reached a crescendo, and a black beam shot from the orb on the alter, and went straight for Buffy, knocking her friends aside. Santana watched in horror as the light enveloped Buffy's body, then start back towards the orb._

 _"The Orb of Souls!" gasped Giles. "I thought it was a myth! We have to smash it!"_

 _Santana watched as Bill took off towards the altar. Unfortunately, before he could react, Randarr stuck out his arm, clotheslining Bill and knocking him to the ground. Randarr reached down and grabbed Bill by his jacket, picked him up, and slammed him down on the ground, repeatedly, knocking him out._

 _Santana heard sirens as the orb absorbed all of the black light. Willow had clearly been calling 911. Santana watched in dumbfounded awe as the vampires decided to leave before the police arrived. They quickly grabbed the orb and faded off into the night._

 _Santana crawled over and pulled Buffy back into her arms. She looked down at her still form and realized the horrible truth._

 _She was gone._

 _Santana threw her head back and let out a loud, wolf like howl._

A/N: The first part of this chapter may be slightly hard to read. It is going to cut back and forth between Bill's and Santana POV's.

 **Chapter Twelve To Save A Slayer Pt 1.**

"So what happened tonight?"

Bill looked straight ahead as Detective Stein of the Sunnydale police force wrote on notepad in his hand as he stooby Bill's hospital bed.

"I'm not quite sure," answered Bill. He looked briefly to Dr. Hector Lopez, Santana's father. Not only was Dr. Lopez the physician on call for the emergency room this evening, but, the Lopez' were on file as emergency contacts in case the hospital could not get ahold of Bill's parents. Hector smiled and nodded reassuringly as Bill recalled their conversation from shortly before Detective Stein had come in.

 _"I've already spoken to Santana," Hector had said. "The police will be coming in to get your statement in a moment. This is the story Mr. Giles, Mr. Macleod and myself worked out."_

"I was on stage at the Bronze, playing with my band, well, my former band," Bill continued. "Buffy and Santana were dancing, last i saw. Then, our friends, Quinn, Willow and Xander came and got my attention. Apparently, they'd left, and Willow saw some shady characters following them."

"We went for a walk," Santana was telling another detective, a woman who had introduced herself as Detective York. "It was a beautiful night."

"And what happened?" asked York.

"We noticed some guys following us," said Santana, her voice cracking. "I have no idea who they were. They scared us, so we ran, and wound up on the high school football field."

"We split up," Bill told Stein. "I went towards the school. When I got there, Santana and Buffy were surrounded by guys, some had weapons."

"How many were there?" asked York.

"Honestly, I was too scared to count," said Santana, as the evenings true events played in her mind

"I didn't bother to count," said Bill. I just ran in to help them."

"By yourself?" asked Stein, raising his eyebrows.

"Santana is one of my best friends," said Bill, looking at Stein as if challenging him to call Bill stupid. "Buffy is another. I HAD to help them."

"Bill was amazing," Santana told York. " There were so many of them, but, he just came to the rescue, even though he had no chance."

"Somebody must have calele 911," said Bill to Stein. "Because I heard sirens just as Santana screamed Buffy's name. I turned and saw Buffy had been stabbed." He choked up as tears started down his cheeks. "Then, somebody must have hit me with something, because, everything went black."

"She took a knife meant for ME," said Santana, breaking down sobbing. Her mother, who was in the room with them, went over and put her arms around Santana. "God, Mami, she saved my life!" Santana sobbed, burying her face in Maribel's shoulder.

"Next thing I knew," said Bill, crying softly. "I woke up here, and Dr. L told me Buffy was dead."

Hector walked over and gave Bill's shoulder a squeeze. "Do you need any more here, Detective?" he asked.

"I think I have everything I need," York told Maribel, closing her notepad. "If you think of anything else, here's my card." She handed Maribel a card. York turned to Santana. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said. It was clear these two girls had cared for each other.

Santana continued to cry in her mothers arms as Detective York left. She was gone.

Buffy was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maribel Lopez stood outside her daughters bedroom. Both Santana and Bill were fine, physically, despite Bill's having been knocked out, so, they had both been released to she and Hector, who had immediately brought them home and put them into Santana's bed together. When the three of them had been little, Bill and Quinn had spent the night often, and it had always been easier to get them to sleep if they put them all in one bed. Tonight, it was clear Santana could not be alone, so, they had allowed Bill to go in with her, though, it seemed a bit odd to put two teenagers in bed together.

Maribel shook her head. After she had told Santana about her werewolf heritage, she had basically forced Santana to tell her about Buffy being the Vampire Slayer and Bill being an Immortal. It was clear from what Mr. Giles and Mr. Macleod had said that Buffy had been ambushed by vampires, and that Santana, Bill and the others had tried to save her. It was also clear that, not only had Santana and Buffy been in love, but, that Buffy had quickly joined the close friendship Santana shared with Bill and Quinn. A tear slid down Maribel's cheek as she thought of the hard time her bebe's had before her. As she turned to head to she and Hector's room, she was grateful the three had each other.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After giving her own report to the police, Quinn had been picked up by her parents and taken home. After much hugging and coddeling, Quinn had been sent to bed. She'd wasted little time, once she heard her parents also go to bed, in getting dressed and sneaking out her bedroom window. She'd started her car and driven right to Santana's house, managing to sneak up to Santana's second story bedroom window, which was open. She climbed in and saw Santana and Bill in Santana's bed, huddled together, Santana crying softly on Bill's shoulder.

Bill looked over, saw Quinn, and lifted the covers. Quinn slid into bed on the other side of Santana, and put her arms around both of them. The three held each other and cried, all mourning Buffy's death in their own ways.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Angel had been skulking around outside of Quinn's house, when he'd seen her sneak out her bedroom window. He smirked. Though he had only seen the three of them together a couple of times, Angel had seen the strong bond between Quinn, Santana and Bill, and knew right where she was going.

He sighed as he followed from a discreet distance. A few months ago, he had been in Manhattan, living off of rats in alley's, when a strange man, well, demon, actually, named Whistler had approached him. Whistler had brought Angel to Sunnydale, and told him the Powers That Be wanted him to watch over and aid Quinn, Santana and Bill. Angel could tell right away that Santana was a werewolf, though, her wolf side had not been fully awakened yet, and that there was something strange about Bill. He had no idea WHY the Powers wanted him to aid these three as part of his quest for redemption for the things he had done as Angelus, but, he had been immediately attracted to Quinn and wanted to protect her. So, tonight, he followed Quinn to Santana's house, and watched her sneak into what he assumed was Santana's bedroom window.

He heard a shuffling behind him. He whipped a stake out of his jacket pocket and whirled around.

"Angelus," came a voice in a Scottish accent. Angel shook his head and sighed as the Highlander stepped out in front of him.

" Hello Macleod," he said, with a small smirk. It's been a LONG time!"

 _ **Flashback: St Petersburg, Russia, 1890**_

 _Angelus smile inwardly as he stalked the young, aristocratic, Russian girl. He, Darla, Drusilla and Spike had just seen the ballet Giselle, at the insistence of the ladies, and Angelus had caught sight of the beauty in the theater. He thought she might be a good "project" for Spike, so, he had slipped away from the others and gone after her. He smirked as he saw the girl cut down an alleyway to take a short cut. He followed._

 _Just as he was about to snatch the girl, a man appeared almost out of nowhere, wearing fine clothes. The girls jumped, as he had appeared right in front of her._

 _The man looked at her very seriously. "You shouldn't cut down dark alley's at night," he told her with a Scottish accent. "Now, go. Get home!"_

 _For some reason, the Scots earnesty convinced the girl and she took off for home._

 _Angelus stepped towards the Scot. "Not nice," he said. "Robbing me of a little fun, I think you need a little lesson." He was going to take great pleasure in dismembering this young man._

 _Suddenly, the man reached back and drew a Japanese katana from under the long overcoat he wore. "My name is Duncan Macleod," he said. "of the Clan Macleod. I won't get a Quickening from you, vampire, but beheading you will give me some practice."_

 _Angelus' smile fell. Wonderful. A fucking Immortal!_

 _ **end flashback**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With a murder on the football field, school was cancelled the next day, but the staff was allowed in the building so, Giles had snuck the gang in through the library emergency door so the group could meet and discuss what had happened last night. Right now, Giles was pacing the floor, as Xander and Willow sat at one table while Quinn sat another on Santana's left while Bill sat on her right, each holding one of Santana's hands. None of them had gotten any sleep the night before, but, none were the slightest tired. Duncan had not arrived, so Giles had left the emergency door unlocked.

"It's called The Orb of Souls," Giles said, in full on lecture mode. "It's an artifact of great evil. Basically, when the proper ritual is performed, it has the ability to draw the soul of a dying person into itself. Which is what we saw last night."

"But why?" asked Willow. "Why trap Buffy's soul in that orb?"

"She was the Slayer," answered Santana, bitterly. "they're vampires. Do they NEED any other reason?"

"Unfortunately, it seems they had one," answered Giles. "I've been in touch with my Order, the Watchers Council, and they tell me, no new Slayer has been called. Their mages have cast locator spells, and, it appears currently there IS no Slayer."

Quinn looked up. "You think they trapped Buffy's soul to prevent another Slayer being called?"

"How is that even possible?" asked Bill. "It's the death of the previous Slayer that calls the new one."

Giles removed his glasses and chewed the stem. "My theory is that the orb trapped Buffy's soul at the exact moment of death," he said. Perhaps, as her soul had no chance to move on, somehow, her death didn't, er, register. The Council agrees with me. They are sending a team to try and retrieve the orb. The hope is, somehow they can extract Buffy's soul and activate the new Slayer."

Quinn exchanged a look with Santana and Bill. "We want in," said Bill.

"Unfortunately," said Giles, shaking his head. "I don't think they'll allow it."

Santana scoffed. "I'm a werewolf and Bill is an immortal with the strength of a vampire," she said. "And Buffy was my girlfriend. I'd like to see them stop us!"

"I'm not sure any of this really matters," said Xander. "We have no idea where they are keeping the orb."

Everybody looked up as the front door opened and Macleod came in, dragging someone with him. The man had a smoldering blanket covering him. "HE might be able to help us," he said, pulling the blanket off the man.

"Angel!" exclaimed Quinn, releasing Santana's hand and standing. It was no secret, she was a touch smitten with the mysterious, handsome man. "Duncan, what's going on here?"

Macleod regarded the dark, brooding man with a sneer. "I met this "man" in 1890 in Russia," he said. "He went by the name "Angelus" then.

"He's a vampire."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	15. Chapter 13 To Save A Slayer Pt2

A/N: I made a slight edit to the previous chapter. No huge deal, I just realized that Angel had entered Giles apartment uninvited, so, I switched that scene to take place at the library.

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"It's called The Orb of Souls," Giles said, in full on lecture mode. "It's an artifact of great evil. Basically, when the proper ritual is performed, it has the ability to draw the soul of a dying person into itself. Which is what we saw last night."_

 _"But why?" asked Willow. "Why trap Buffy's soul in that orb?"_

 _"She was the Slayer," answered Santana, bitterly. "they're vampires. Do they NEED any other reason?"_

 _"Unfortunately, it seems they had one," answered Giles. "I've been in touch with my Order, the Watchers Council, and they tell me, no new Slayer has been called. Their mage's have cast locator spells, and, it appears currently there IS no Slayer."_

 _Quinn looked up. "You think they trapped Buffy's soul to prevent another Slayer being called?"_

 _"How is that even possible?" asked Bill. "It's the death of the previous Slayer that calls the new one."_

 _Giles removed his glasses and chewed the stem. "My theory is that the orb trapped Buffy's soul at the exact moment of death," he said. Perhaps, as her soul had no chance to move on, somehow, her death didn't, er, register. The Council agrees with me. They are sending a team to try and retrieve the orb. The hope is, somehow they can extract Buffy's soul and activate the new Slayer."_

 _Quinn exchanged a look with Santana and Bill. "We want in," said Bill._

 _"Unfortunately," said Giles, shaking his head. "I don't think they'll allow it."_

 _Santana scoffed. "I'm a werewolf and Bill is an Immortal with the strength of a vampire," she said. "And Buffy was my girlfriend. I'd like to see them stop us!"_

 _"I'm not sure any of this really matters," said Xander. "We have no idea where they are keeping the orb."_

 _Everybody looked up as the front door opened and Macleod came in, dragging someone with him. The man had a smoldering blanket covering him. "HE might be able to help us," he said, pulling the blanket off the man._

 _"Angel!" exclaimed Quinn, releasing Santana's hand and standing. It was no secret, she was a touch smitten with the mysterious, handsome man. "Duncan, what's going on here?"_

 _Macleod regarded the dark, brooding man with a sneer. "I met this "man" in 1890 in Russia," he said. "He went by the name "Angelus" then._

 _"He's a vampire."_

 **Chapter 13 To Save A Slayer Pt 2**

Quinn gave Macleod her infamous glare and tried to stare him down. "No," she said. "You're wrong about this!"

Bill, who had been sitting at a table with Santana, still holding her hand, released the hand and stood. "No, Quinn," he said softly. "He's not."

Santana got a funny look on her face, then also stood and sniffed the air. "Bill's right, Quinn," she said. "I never noticed it before, but, he smells...different than a human. The vampires we fought last night smelled the same way."

"I'm more curious about how Bill knew," said Macleod. "I mean, over the centuries, I've learned to how to tell if someone a vampire, but, we don't have a special sense for them."

"I seem to," said Bill, looking at Angel. "It's probably because of the whole hybrid thing. It's not as strong as the sense I get off of you, Mac, but it's there. I think last night there was too much going on for me to notice it." He concentrated. "It IS a little different, but, it's basically the same feeling i get from other vampires."

Giles, meanwhile, had moved to a cabinet where the weapons were kept in the book cage and pulled out a crossbow, aiming it at Angel. Xander and Willow also rose, standing near Giles.

"Guys," said Quinn, trying to be the voice of reason. "This is ANGEL. Have you all forgotten how he helped us last night?"

"He's a vampire, Quinn," said Santana, snarling at Angel, her claws coming out and her eyes starting to glow red. "They killed Buffy."

"And Jesse," added Xander.

"And they made me what I am today," Bill said, quietly. He and Macleod both seemed to be the least suspicious of Angel. After all, Macleod HAD brought him here.

"I know of Angelus," said Giles. ""He of the Angelic face" ".

"You got THAT right," muttered Quinn under her breath.

Giles rolled his eyes and continued. "The exploits of he and his sire, Darla are required reading at the Watcher Academy. He's been around for over two hundred years. He was a particularly vicious and violent vampire who wreaked havoc in Europe along with Darla, and later two more vampires named Drusilla and Spike, for over a hundred years. Then, about a hundred years ago, he dropped out of sight, shunned the company of other vampires, and came to America."

"But...but, he's a good person now," protested Quinn. "He warned us about the Harvest. He tried to keep us from going into those sewer tunnels to rescue Bill and Jesse. And last night, he helped us, staking several vampires himself. He and I were alone in my car. He could have killed me a couple of times last night, but he didn't." She looked imploringly at angel. "TELL them!"

Angel gave her a sad look. "What do you want me to say, Quinn?" he asked. "The Watcher is right. I was born in Galaway Ireland in 1727. I was useless in life, a drunk and a womanizer. Then, in 1753, Darla found me and offered to show me the world. She sired me. I killed my family. I killed all their friends, and their friends children. For over a hundred years I fed, I raped, I tortured, I offered everybody who crossed my path a violent, bloody death and I did it all with a song in my heart."

"So what changed?" demanded Quinn, tears in her eyes.

"A girl," answered Angel, simply. It seemed like it felt good for him to tell the story. "It was in Romania, in 1898. She was part of a gypsy clan, dumb as a post, but, she was their favorite daughter. I found out later, they called her their Jewel."

"What happened?" asked Santana, snarling again, though her features had gone back to their human ones.

"Darla kidnapped the girl as a gift for me," answered Angel. "She was beautiful. I violated her, then finally fed on her. Her father came in just as I was finishing. Apparently, he went to the rest of the clan and they devised the perfect punishment for me. They restored my soul."

"What, they were out of warts and boils?" asked Xander, hatefully.

"When you become a vampire, the demon takes your body, but it doesn't get your soul," Angel tried to explain. "That's gone. No conscience, no remorse. It's an easy way to live. Then suddenly, it was back. You can't imagine what it's like...to do the things I've done then suddenly...to CARE. I haven't fed on a living human being since then."

"Forgive me if I don't feel sorry for you," said Santana, coldly.

Bill sighed and put an arm protectively around Santana's shoulders. "So, why are you here?" he asked Angel. Unlike Santana, he DID have at least a little sympathy for Angel. While he didn't' require blood to live, he didn't even really CRAVE it, but he DID get minor pangs for it, especially last night, with all the blood coming from Buffy's stomach wound.

"To help you," Angel answered earnestly. "Several months ago, I was approached by this strange man named Whistler. He claimed to be an agent of the Powers That Be. "

"The wha-who?" asked Santana.

"The Powers That Be," answered Macleod. "They're higher beings. They attempt to keep the balance between good and evil. Angel described this Whistler to me. I've met him before, though he was going by a different name then."

"Anyway, Whistler brought me to Sunnydale, and he showed me the three of you," said Angel, indicating Quinn, Santana and Bill. "He told me you three had this destiny, that you were going to face great trials and would need my help. I could tell right away that Santana was a werewolf, even though she hadn't come into her powers yet. I sensed something strange about Bill, but had no idea what it was until I saw he and Macleod together last night." He turned to look at Quinn, longingly. "But you. I have no idea why you're a part of all of this. But, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were something special, and I wanted to help you and to protect you in any way I could."

Quinn smiled tearfully and reached out and cupped Angel's cheek. She believed him.

"What about Buffy?" asked Willow, speaking for the first time.

Angel shook his head. "I was surprised when she arrived," he said. "Whistler never said anything about her."

"Well, if you really want to help us,' said Santana, with a touch of venom. It was clear she and Xander still didn't trust Angel. "then tell us what you know. Where are they keeping the orb?"

"I don't know," Angel admitted. "they don't exactly keep me in the loop."

"Then you're useless," sneered Xander.

"I DO however, know of some places they use as lairs," continued Angel. "We can scout them and try to find where they are keeping the orb."

"That's actually a good idea," said Giles, thoughtfully. He looked to Macleod. "Do you trust him?"

Macleod studied Angel. "No," he answered bluntly. "Last night went a ways, but, he has to EARN trust. But I BELIEVE him and I think he IS more or less on our side." Giles nodded.

Bill looked at Quinn, Giles, Xander and Willow. "I don't think you guys should go," he said. Off their protests he raised his hands. "It's going to be really dangerous, and the rest of us are the only ones with any powers. Plus, for scouting, a smaller party is better."

Santana smirked and turned to Macleod. "Did you teach him that?" she asked.

"War movies," answered Bill with that cocky grin Santana and Quinn found both infuriating and endearing.

Giles sighed. "He's right," he said. "You three can stay here with me and help me research. We need to know more about the Master, his plans, and perhaps find a way to extract Buffy's soul from the orb."

"I don't like this,"said Quinn, looking at Bill and Santana. "We're a TEAM."

"We need you to be safe, Quinn," Bill told her. Santana nodded. "Plus, you KNOW you're better at the researchy parts than WE are." Both girls laughed at this and Quinn nodded. Bill turned to Santana, Macleod and Angel. "We ready?"

"I need to do something first,"said Santana. She looked at the others. "it won't take long."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok, Mom," said Joyce Summers into her phone. "I'll see you and Marley tomorrow. I love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and then hung her head. This was SO hard! Her baby girl was gone, killed by, well, Joyce had no idea who. It was all so surreal.

She almost started crying again as she looked over at a table with a box of pictures of Buffy throughout her life on it. She and her ex husband Hank, as well as her mother and her niece Marley, were going to go through that box and look for pictures to put out at the funeral home. However, there was a knock at her door, so she wiped her eyes and pulled herself together, and went to answer it.

"Hi Mrs. Summers," said Santana Lopez, a bit shyly, when Joyce opened the door. "I hope this isn't a bad time. Well, I imagine there are no GOOD times right now."

Joyce smiled sadly at the pretty latina. "No, Honey, it's no worse than any other time," she said. "Come in." She ushered the girl her daughter had thought she'd loved inside. "Can I get you some tea or anything?"

"No, thank you," said Santana. "I just felt i should come by and pay my respects. Buffy and I were...close."

Joyce smiled. "Does "close" mean in love?" she asked.

Santana's eyes went wide, but, she nodded.

"Buffy and I talked right before she went to the Bronze to meet you," Joyce told the girl. "I..." her voice broke a bit. "I gave her my blessing. I know you must be hurting as much as I am right now."

Santana burst into tears and threw herself into the older woman's arms. Joyce wrapped her arms around Santana, and the two just stood there, holding each other and crying for a time.

"I loved her, Mrs. Summers," said Santana, burying her face in Joyce's shoulder. "I only knew her for a week, but I loved her so much."

"I know, Sweetie,' whispered Joyce, rubbing Santana's back. "And I know she loved you too."

"She was my hero, Mrs. Summers," said Santana, softly. " She saved my life. That knife was meant for me." That last bit was a lie, but, Santana knew that Buffy and her mother had a strained relationship since the trouble in LA, and that she couldn't tell Joyce about the vampires, she, she had concocted the lie so people could know that Buffy Summers was indeed a hero. "Do you hate me for that? That she died saving me?"

Joyce cried a little harder, but shook her head. "No, Sweetie," she said. "if Buffy loved you enough to save you like that, she must have seen something really special in you, and i could never hate you for that."

Santana nodded, and the two hugged for a bit longer, then pulled apart. Santana looked over at the box of pictures, her eyes falling on one with three little girls, all three sporting mischievous grins. The blonde in the middle was obviously a little Buffy.

"That's Buffy with her cousins Marley and Celia," said Joyce, smiling fondly. "Marley's father was my brother, Celia's mother my sister. The three girls were he same age and totally inseparable, at least until Celia died."

Santana looked up from the picture. "What happened?" she asked.

Joyce shrugged. "She got really sick and died in the hospital," she answered. "Buffy and Marley were visiting her and were alone in the room with her when she died."

"Poor Buffy," said Santana, sympathetically. She got a smirk on her face. "Is that a CAPE Buffy's wearing?" she asked, referring to a bath towel pinned to Buffy's shoulders.

Joyce chuckled. "God, I forgot all about that," she said. "Buffy loved super hero's. She used to pin that cape on and play Power Girl and save the other two from, oh, all kinds of things."

Santana chuckled at the silly, sweet story. "I can so see that," she said, smiling lovingly.

Joyce reached into the box and rooted around for a bit, finally pulling out a 5 by 7 picture of Buffy sporting a sassy grin. "This was Buffy's school picture from last year," she explained. She handed it to Santana. "I want you to have it."

Santana smiled sadly as she looked down at the picture, her fingers tracing the outline of Buffy's face. "Thank you," she whispered huskily.

Joyce regarded the girl. "Buffy tells me you and your friends Bill and Quinn are all really good singers," she said. Santana nodded. "If you CAN, I'd like the three of you to sing a song for Buffy at the funeral. But only if you're up to it."

"I can't speak for the others, but I'll TRY,' said Santana, solemnly.

The two stood and talked a little more, but, then it was time for Santana to go. They hugged again, and Santana leaned into to whisper into Joyce's ear.

"I promise you," she said. "The bastards who did this to Buffy will get what's coming to them." Before Joyce could say anything, Santana released her and ran out the door.

"Santana, wait!" called out a stunned Joyce, but the girl was fast. Joyce sighed She really hoped Santana wasn't going to do anything stupid.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: I realize I made a big change from canon in having Giles have heard of Angelus and Darla. I'm sure that when writing season one, Joss really didn't have much of Angel's history mapped out, probably just what he told Buffy in the episode Angel, that he was a "vicious violent animal" before he got his soul back. But, as both BTVS and ATS went on, more and more of his and the rest of the Whirlwind's past was revealed, it became clear that they were likely some of the most infamous vampires in recent history, and as such, would be required reading at the Academy. I'm sure a lot of you probably felt the same way. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought.


	16. Chapter 14 Interlude

A/N: Usual apologies for time between updates. This interlude takes place at roughly the same time as Santana's visit with Joyce. I am introducing some other Glee characters here. A lot happens in this story and I haven't had a chance to introduce them, and as they are important to future chapters, I am fitting them in now.

 **Chapter 14 Interlude**

Santana had just left when Bill's cell phone came off..

"Finn," said Bill, answering the phone after checking the caller ID. "Man, sorry I haven't been in touch. There's been a LOT going on."

Quinn looked at Giles, Macleod and Angel. "Finn Hudson," she said to their unasked question. "He graduated last year. Bill met him when we were 12, shortly after his grandmother died. He sort of latched onto Finn. He's leader of a local "street gang" called the Outsiders." She didn't add that it was Finn who taught Bill how to ride a motorcycle, as well as some of his more...unsavory skills, like how to use a knife and how to pick a lock. The Outsiders weren't really a violent gang, just a group of teens who had banded together because most of them had no one else in their lives. Santana had dated one of their members, Noah "Puck" Puckerman."

Bill hung up his phone. "I gotta go," he said. "I need to meet with Finn, just for a short time. I should be done by the tiem Santana is ready."

"Bill," said Giles, a touch reprimandingly. "This is hardly the time for reunions."

"I owe Finn a lot," said Bill, simply, tunring to face the Watcher. "He says this is important, so I am going." He turned to Angel. "You know the alley outside Clancy's Pool Hall on the other side of town?" Angel nodded so Bill turned to Quinn. "When Santana gets back, text me and I'll meet you guys there."

"Bill..." began Giles.

Bill turned back to him. "I'm sorry, Giles," he said. "But I'm not discussing this. I NEED to go." With that, he turned and left.

"Let him go, Giles," said Quinn. "I've known Bill most of my life, and there's no point in arguing with him when he gets that face going." Xander and Willow both nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill pulled his motorcycle up in front of Clancy's Pool Hall. He grinned. The place never changed. They did some business, but, for the most part, the place served as the hangout for the Outsiders.

Bill had told Giles he owed Finn a lot, and he did. When his grandmother had died, when he was 12, even Santana and Quinn had been unable to break Bill out of his meloncholia. Though they provided for him, Bill had basically no relationship with his parents, and Granny Maggie had been the person to raise him.

Then, a few weeks after she died, he met Finn and started following him around. Finn took the lost and alone 12 year old under his wing and became like Bill's unofficial big brother. Thanks to him, the Outsiders, and of course, Santana and Quinn, Bill was able to pull himself out of his funk.

"Well, hey, Stranger," came a voice to his left as Bill entered the pool hall. He looked over to find Finn's second, Puck standing there. "We were starting to think you'd finally crashed your hog." The two did that hand clasp/man hug thing guys did.

"Pfft," said Bill. "I'm a better rider than all of you losers put together." Puck was a couple of inches shorter than Bill, with a muscular build. He wore his dark hair in a stupid looking (To Bill anyway) semi mohawk. He was supposed to be a senior this year, but, had had to quit school to support his younger sister when his parents had died over the summer.

"Luckier, you mean," said Puck with an eyeroll. Though none of the Outsiders could be considered safe drivers, Bill was more reckless than any of them. "How's Santana?" Puck and Santana had dated last year, in fact, her relationship with him was the closest Santana had gotten to being serious about a guy. They might have stayed together, if it hadn't been for the whole Santana being gay thing, though Puck himself didn't know that.

Bill looked around the room. There was nobody but the Outsiders in the place this time of day. "She's good," he said, somewhat evasively. "Going through a few...changes. Like the rest of us." He ignored the look Puck gave him as he saw Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang playing pool, Mike's younger sister, Tina watching them along with Pucks sister, Rachel. There were a few other members Bill didn't know as well, but the four of them along with Puck and Finn and Finn's girlfriend, Kitty, made up the core of the group. Rachel smiled and walked over.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" she said smiling. Rachel was Bill's age, a pretty, tiny girl, lucky if she was as tall as Buffy had been, with long brown hair, and beautiful eyes. Her nose was, perhaps, a touch big for her face, but it really only seemed to add to her attractiveness.

"Hey Rach," said Bill, smiling fondly and giving her a quick hug. Rachel had started following her brother around at about the same time Bill had started following Finn around, and the two had sort of been partners in crime. Rachel and Finn were probably the two people outside of Santana and Quinn that Bill was closest too. Until Buffy had come along that is. Bill swallowed a lump in his throat, thinking about the fallen Slayer. "You keeping this loser out of trouble?" He pointed his thumb at Puck.

Rachel scoffed. "It would take a miracle to keep HIM out of trouble for more than two minutes, I'll have you know," she said in the overly precise way she spoke. Santana and Quinn knew her a little bit, and both said she tended to spoke "in paragraph's".

Puck laughed loudest of all as he pointed to a table in the back. "Finn's back there," he said.

Bill nodded and turned away but he felt a tiny hand on his arm. He looked back at Rachel.

"You ok?" she asked. "I heard about that girl, Bunny. I also know you Santana and Quinn had befriended her."

"Buffy," corrected Bill. "And we're all doing as well as we can."

Rachel nodded. "Call me if you need to," she said as Bill turned again and walked over to to where Finn was sitting with Kitty.

Finn Hudson and Kitty Wylde could not be more different, physically if they tried. Finn was about Bill's height, with short dark hair while Kitty was short, about Rachel's size, with long blonde hair. Both had a sort of all American look about them, and, had been quarterback of the football team and head cheerleader before they graduated. Finn got up and he and Bill repeated the handclasp/manhug ritual. "Good to see you, Kid,' said Finn.

"You too, Finn," said Bill. "Hey Kitty."

"Hi," said Kitty as they both sat down.

"So, what's up? asked Bill. "I know you didn't insist on seeing me because you missed my charming personality."

Finn scoffed. "As charming as a bucket of dead fish," he shot back. "No, I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on lately."

Bill frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Bill, we're not stupid," said Finn. "I know something heavy went down at the Bronze last week. Then, a gang attacking Santana and that Buffy girl last night? And you, Santana and Quinn were there for both. There's more going on here than street gangs, isn't there?" He paused. "It was vampires, wasn't it?"

Bill tried to hide the shock on his face. "V-vampires?" he said, trying to scoff. "Finn, are you nuts?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "It was vampires that killed my brother, Ryder, and Puck and Rachel's half brother Jake a couple of years ago," he said, plainly. Bill looked around, as Finn was not keeping his voice down.

"Relax," said Kitty. "Everybody in the gang knows. Even Old Man Clancy does."

"When the vamps killed Ryder," said Finn. "The gang and I decided that Sunnydale needed protecting. So, we started training ourselves, and started hunting. I know the signs, so, I figured out that it was vamps last night, and last week at the Bronze."

Bill was shocked, but not as much as he could be. He remembered when Ryder and Jake had been killed. They were a couple of years older than Finn and Puck, Jake being from Mr. Puckerman's first marriage. Looking back, two small holes in their necks, bodies drained of blood. Yeah, how had he ever missed that?

"All the core group has lost somebody to vamps," said Kitty. "Jake, Ryder, my friend Madison and her brother Mason, Mike and Tina's parents. Matt's whole family. We ALl have a reason to fight these things."

Bill nodded. That explained a lot. The last couple of years, Finn and the others had gotten more secretive. Plus, Matt, who had always been this big, lovable, goofy guy, had gotten cold and silent while Tina, a normally chatty girl, had developed a stutter.

"So, what's YOUR story?" Finn asked him as Puck came over with four beers and sat down. "How do YOU guys kleep coming up against vamp's?"

Bill sighed and took a swig from his beer. Finn had also given him his first beer, and laughed and tormented him when he'd gotten his first hangover. He thought for a moment. These guys were his family, almost as close as Santana, Quinn and Buffy. He could tell them anything. Plus, Santana had already told her mother about his status as an Immortal/Vampire hybrid, so, he felt it was ok to tell them about Santana being a werewolf.

"Ok, guys," he said. "I'm gonna tell you everything...

"It all started with a girl. One girl in all the world..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Ok, I've tried to edit as closely as I can, but, there may be one or two points where I refer to Finn as Jesse. We used the vampire hunting street gang in the BTVS roleplaying game my friend Jeff used to run. The gang was my idea, though obviously inspired by Gunn and his gang from Angel. the Outsiders in the game were led by a guy named Jesse who filled the same role in Bill's life that Finn does here. So, I had to edit several times where I accidentally typed "Jesse" instead of "Finn". As i said, I THINK I got them all but, felt I needed to explain in case I missed any. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please, review. This story doesn't get enough reviews. LOL.


	17. ATTENTION READERS

Dear Readers,

My apologies for how long it has been between updates for any of my stories. Things got a little crazier around here in general and THEN I wound up in the hospital with a really bad infection that nearly cost me at least part of my left foot. I just got out of the hospital after a week and two surgeries and am still looking at a month or two recovery time at least. Part of me is hoping that during the recovery, I'll at least have more time to write, but, frankly, in this moment, I just don't know if I have any inspiration, thanks to the stress, and I am unsure how long I can sit at my computer at a time. So, as I have said so many times before, my stories are not abandoned, or on an official hiatus, I just want everybody to know that, I have no idea when I will post in any of them. I know some of you are really enjoying some of them, and so am I, so, I'm sorry for this. As said, I'll try to keep some writing done, especially since writing has been a stress relief for me in the past.

Thanks in advance for your understanding,

Bill aka DaBillmann


End file.
